Silent Warrior: Revolution
by Takato0524
Summary: Part 2 of Season 2 of the Silent Warrior series.  A mysetrious boy comes from the future in search of the Zinzuishou.  A new enemy also comes from the future, trying to kill the boy and change history
1. The Mysterious Boy who Fell from the Sky

"Hey, who the hell are you? You have the same features as me, and even the same name! If you're after my Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou, you must be the enemy. No matter how much you may resemble me, in the name of Avalon, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 60

_The opening credits feature the guys like in Silent Warrior: Resurrection, but now Ashley is back in it as Yellow LightStar. Where Rockna and Mondo were, 4 ladies and a man with a figure in a hooded robe are filled in. Also, a little boy is in the credits as well, which looks a lot like a young TJ. The music is the same as Resurrection, and it ends with Silent Warrior and the Brother Soldiers in new outfits._

"Is this the place?" a tall woman with long black hair, fair skin, and a black diamond on her head asks.

"Yes, this is it," a tall man with dark skin and red hair, along with the same symbol, replies. "As expected, the city does not seem to have developed yet."

"Then let's find the Zinzuishou quickly, and destroy it!"

"Don't be so impatient, Aries."

"We could also conceivably find _him_first and kill him," a woman with sky blue hair, fair skin, and the black diamond symbol says.

"This is true. Let's find _him_ first then, and end his life."

The man and Aries, the blue haired woman, and two other females are in some sort of flying ship which looks like a black 4 pointed star, above the Floating City of Valhalla. No one in the city seems to notice this.

The Mysterious Boy who fell from the Sky

TJ and Ashley are on a lake in a row boat. They both have stars in their eyes and are looking at each other passionately.

"Hey, we'll be together forever, right?" TJ asks her.

"Of course," she replies.

"This is probably the happiest moment in my life."

"You exaggerate, TJ."

They reach the dock, and TJ gets out. He pulls Ashley out, but loses his grip, and she almost falls into his crotch. They both laugh as she gets up and looks into his blue eyes.

"You're the only brotha I've ever met with blue eyes," she says.

"And you're the only white girl I've known that's been down with the brothas that wasn't a ho," TJ responds.

TJ moves in and Ashley grabs his face and kisses him. As the two are making out, a cloud appears above them, but they don't notice. A lion stuffed animal falls on Ashley's head, and then a boy falls on top of TJ. TJ is knocked down and the boy's lips connect with Ashley's.

"Hey, get off my girlfriend!" TJ yells, recovering.

The boy turns around and gives TJ a mean look. From his neck, is a gold key with a jewel in it.

"Can you not hear? Get off her! Who are you?" TJ asks.

"I am Takato," he responds, getting off of Ashley's lap. "Who are you and why do you have the same straight hair as me?"

The boy looks exactly like a younger version of TJ. Same straight short cut black hair, honey brown skin, and electric blue eyes. His age is about 9.

"It's my hairstyle," TJ says.

"No, it's my dad's hairstyle, punk," Takato retorts.

"Whatever, my name is TJ, and this hair is the trademark of Tim Davis Jr.!"

"If you're TJ, aka Timothy W. Davis Jr. III, then you must have the Zinzuishou."

TJ looks at him like he's crazy.

"Hand over the Zinzuishou now," the boy continues, pulling out a gun.

"OK now, that's enough," Ashley says. "I know you're kidding; that's just a toy!"

"Stay still goldilocks, I'm serious. If you move, I'll kill him. Now, I won't ask again: give me that Zinzuishou!"

"What's a Zinzuishou?" TJ asks, playing it off.

"Zinzuishou is the proper name for a mystical jewel known as the Dark Crystal. Don't act stupid, I know you have it."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Even if you continue to threaten me with that toy, if I don't know, I don't know."

"So, you're going to insist on playing stupid, eh?"

TJ continues to look at him, and the boy fires the gun. TJ gets knocked back by the blast, and Ashley moves over to him.

"It was a toy, just like I thought," she sighs, seeing a dart on TJ's forehead. "Stop playing these stupid jokes…"

She turns around, but the boy is gone.

Later, TJ reaches his house and decides to go take a nap because he is tired from the events at the lake. He goes up to his room, then runs back downstairs.

"What the hell did you do to my room Princeton Davis?" he yells. "I told you to never go in there. Everything has been turned upside down."

"What are you ranting about now?" Prince asks.

TJ starts to argue some more, when he sees the stuffed lion float behind Prince.

"What is he doing here?" TJ asks.

_"__Came__from__the__sky?__"_ TJ asks Ashley.

_"__Yeah,__that__'__s__the__only__thing__I__can__think__of,__"_ she replies. _"__But__the__weirdest__part__is__that__he__knows__about__the__Zinzuishou.__Don__'__t__worry__though,__TJ,__I__'__ll__be__right__here__with__you.__"_

"Cousin Takato is staying with us for a while," Krystalyn says, appearing from the kitchen.

"Don't be fooled mom, he's not human! We don't even have any cousins anyways."

"Why are you saying such ridiculous things?" Henri asks, putting down his newspaper.

"What are you, special?" Prince asks. "Little T's been over before."

He then proceeds to take out pictures of them all together at Christmas and New Year's.

"You're so silly, TJ," Takato laughs.

_"__How__dare__he__act__all__innocent!__"_ TJ grumbles to himself.

TJ yells and runs off to take a shower.

"This all started to happen while you were away," Prometheus says while TJ is shaving. "Perhaps this Takato has hypnotized the others. I felt a weird energy right before their memories were altered."

"He's after the Dark Crystal," TJ says. "What should I do?"

"We wait for him to make his next move."

"You're being too passive Promeeth."

TJ then hears bubbles in the tub, and walks over to it.

"Give me the Zinzuishou," Takato says, appearing from the bathtub and pulling him in."

"Well, at least it doesn't appear that he's out to kill TJ," Prometheus says as they fight in the tub.

Later that night, TJ is sleeping in his bed with Prometheus curled up next to him.

"You just need to be strong," Prometheus says, licking his paws.

"Yeah, at least Ashley is back," TJ agrees.

TJ then dozes off and starts dreaming about Ashley. They are getting pretty heated in his dream. He starts to go for his belt, when he suddenly awakens.

"Where are you hiding the Zinzuishou?" Takato asks, under the sheets with him.

TJ starts yelling and jumps out of the room.

"What's going on out here?" Krystalyn asks, coming into the hall.

"Give me the Zinzuishou!" Takato commands.

"Prometheus, help me!" TJ cries as Takato climbs under his shirt.

Prometheus just stares at the two, when the stuffed lion comes and knocks him out of the way. TJ gets him out of his shirt and throws him on the bed.

"Get out of my room!" he yells.

"Timothy Davis, why are you being so mean to him!" Krystalyn yells.

"I'm not being mean to him…he's…" starts TJ.

"Oni-sama, don't be so mean to me," Takato whines.

"I'm not your big brother!"

"TJ be nice to him," Henri says. "He traveled all the way to the Floating City of Valhalla all by himself."

"He's probably lonely," Krystalyn adds.

"You have to be nice to him, dummy," Prince roars.

"Well fine, but he's not sleeping in my bed with me."

"TJ stop being so selfish."

Somewhere else, in the spaceship, the four ladies are gathered.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," the blue haired girl says. "I looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him in the floating city."

In the middle of the room, a panel lights up, and projects an image of a hooded figure with a crystal ball.

"Wiseone the Sorcerer!" Aries calls out.

"The Zinzuishou is a stone that brings us great trouble," he says. "As long as the Dark Crystal exists, we cannot destroy the Neo Avalon that we hate so much."

"Wiseone," the blue haired girl starts. "Is the Zinzuishou really here?"

"Yes, just have patience. Have faith in my divination."

"I will find that crystal and destroy the bearer of the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, as well as _him_!" the tall man with the red hair smirks.

The next day, the guys are over at Styve's house, trying to get a fire reading off of one of the pictures.

"I've found it," Styve says as he finishes the chant.

"You picked up an evil aura from that picture, didn't you?" TJ asks.

"TJ…your outfit in this looks better than you do."

"Can you be serious man?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. To be honest, I didn't get any reaction from this picture."

"So these are TJ's friends. What do they think they're doing?" Takato wonders, watching from outside. "My tricks are too good. Maybe TJ gave the crystal to one of them."

Styve's grandma starts to walk by with milk and cakes, when he spots her.

"Lion-O, cub magic!"

The lion flies into the air and changes into a bottle of milk. Takato then puts drops of milk into the milk in the glasses.

"Why are you adding more milk to milk?" Grandma asks.

"It's not milk, it's sleeping mix," he says, putting the bottle into her mouth.

She immediately falls asleep, and he runs away. The guys move over to Styve's room and TJ starts to complain.

"Your hocus-pocus didn't do us any good," he says. "You didn't feel any evil auras? Your powers are whack. I should've asked Tauro Demos."

"Stop being such a rude brat," Styve yells.

"Maybe you're just overreacting," Damon suggests. "Things have been going good for a while, especially with you and Ashley, so maybe you're anticipating trouble."

"You guys, we need to get back to our real motive," Tyrese says. "It's coming down to almost the end of the 2nd semester. We've got to get cracking on tests for good AP classes next year."

"Way to bring us crashing back to reality," Tyrone complains.

Grandma then shows up with the treats, and Styve tells her to leave them in the room. She complains about no respect, and leaves the room.

"I'm the one with the grandma who hits on guys regardless of their age, I should be the one who feels disrespected," Styve sighs.

TJ immediately starts eating the cake, and the other guys drink the milk. Soon after, everyone falls asleep and TJ is left surprised.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asks. "Styve?"

"Now then, let's find that crystal," Takato says, walking into the room.

TJ appears from behind a curtain and picks him up.

"What did you do to my friends?" he asks. "Tell me who you are and why you're after the Dark Crystal, or else!"

The boy doesn't answer, so TJ puts him over his knee and starts to spank him. He starts crying, and a symbol appears on his forehead. The symbol creates a beam of light which shoots into the air. Somewhere else in town, one of the ladies from the ship is looking at the foreheads of children, when she sees the beam.

"Yes, it's the V-Beam; I've got you now boy!" she says, leaving the playground.

Takato stops crying, and TJ starts to question him again.

"Just, who are you?" TJ asks. "That symbol on your head; is that the symbol of V…"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" a woman's voice says.

Takato turns to the door to see the female voice belongs to Aries, dressed in an all pink designer suit.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Aries continues.

"Who are you?" TJ asks.

"My name is Aries, and I'm the oldest sister of the Four Sisters of the Chaos Inferno," she explains. "I'm here to kill the boy, but I'll start with you first. Dark Ice-Fire!"

Aries shoots a blue flame at TJ, but he ducks out of the way.

"Oh no, Styve's magazines I haven't read yet!" TJ yells, grabbing a pillow to put out the flame.

Takato takes this chance to run out of the door. Aries notices this and follows him.

"I don't know what's going on, but Takato's going to need my help. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Using the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion (a silver necklace with a small silver bird hanging from it with a miniaturized Dark Crystal in its beak), TJ grabs the pinion on his necklace, and calls out the phrase. The crystal then shimmers a radiant blackness, and energy comes from it. It then forges with his chest, and a suit of armor appears on him. Next, gauntlets cover his hands, and boots his feet. A cape then flows from his back with a black Phoenix on it, and a light shines on his forehead revealing his symbol of Virtue. It is then covered by a headband. The sequence ends with Silent Warrior posing with Ancient Avalon in the background. This transformation consists of black knight armor with a Phoenix on the front and the Dark Crystal in the center, white gloves, white boots, a white headband, and a white cape. On the cape is another black Phoenix, and under the cape, on Silent Warrior's back, is where the Lyger Xero, Sword of Destruction, is placed.

Outside, Takato is on the ground with Aries' foot on top of him.

"I've got you now, prince," she says.

"Mommy, Papi…" Takato slips out as he passes out and his symbol fades from his forehead.

"Stop right there you trashed up tramp. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I won't let you hurt little children. I'm an agent of justice, Silent Warrior, and in the name of Avalon, I will punish you!"

"What did you say your name was?" Aries asks. "And in the name of Avalon huh? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I can still take you out."

Aries does her fire attack again, and the flames surround Silent Warrior. As she starts to walk off, Silent Warrior jumps up on the nearby wall and runs along it.

"Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright; relinquish this sword, its power its might,"

As he says the phrase, he holds out his arms and a light ball appears from the Dark Crystal. When he says might, he grabs the light and it forms the Lyger Xero, from the handle to the blade.

He then jumps and flies at her, calling forth his sword. He crashes into her, and she falls on the ground.

"How dare you mess up my make-up!" Aries complains. "No one touches my face but me. Now you're going to pay!"

Aries gets ready to attack again, when the yellow trading card appears in front of her.

"A burning flame of passion is beautiful, but a flame that burns evil is nothing but ugly. I, Yellow LightStar, will not allow for you to harm this child."

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Like Dark Warrior's old style, Silent Warrior raises his sword, and then circles it around him clockwise. Unlike Dark Warrior, he completes the circle and holds the sword high above his head. Energy from the sword then gathers at the tip, and with a single swipe, a wave of energy, looking much like a giant black fire bird, goes towards the enemy.

Silent Warrior thinks he has defeated Aries, but she reappears on the roof.

"You may have won this time, but I will be back," Aries says, leaving.

"It looks like you have a new enemy," Yellow LightStar says. "Someone is after this boy."

Yellow LightStar picks up Takato, and gets a vision as soon as he is in her arms. She sees some sort of crystal structure overlooking a great city.

'A warm feeling…just like mommy," Takato mutters.

"You won't believe what happened, Weapon Ruby," Aries says to the tall man with the red hair, back on the ship, while she is putting on make-up. "Silent Warrior and this pretentious bitch called Yellow LightStar appeared and saved the boy."

"Is that so?" Weapon Ruby asks. "Well then, I guess we'll have to be a little more careful. We do know for sure that _he_ is in this city. We will find him and the Zinzuishou before long."

That night on TJ's bed, Takato is passed out, but TJ doesn't mind.

"So it seems he's going through some hard times," Prometheus says.

"Why didn't you tell me people were after you?" TJ asks the sleeping boy. "If I had known, I would've been able to protect you better…"


	2. TJ and Ashley's Untimely Break Up

"But why Ash? With the Dark Kingdom behind us, and your memory returned, we can finally acknowledge the love we have for each other. Why the sudden talk of a break up? Hey you weird monster: why are you attacking me while I'm depressed? For an insensitive creature like you, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 61

TJ is out running, when Ashley spots him as she's jogging across the street.

"Hi TJ, good morning," Ashley says, waving to him.

TJ runs up to her and gives her a hug.

"As much as we see each other, it's like we're destined to be together," she says.

They stare at each other passionately, and TJ moves in for the kiss.

"STOP!" Prometheus yells from on top a fence. "What do you think you're doing so early in the morning? Control those raging hormones you two!"

"Oh yeah, Timmy's missing," TJ says, adjusting his shorts.

"We should find him," Ashley says. "That new enemy may be looking for him."

The three run off and eventually find him on a playground swing, sitting by himself.

"Why did you run off like that this morning?" TJ asks. "Everyone's worried about you, Timmy."

"Leave me alone," Takato replies.

"Come on now, let's go home," Ashley says, taking his hand.

When she touches him, she has another flash of a crystal city. This time she sees a figure in the crystal structure.

"What's wrong?" TJ asks.

"It's nothing," she replies. "Let's go."

TJ and Ashley's Untimely Break Up

On the way home, Takato climbs on her back and she carries him. TJ gets mad at the sight.

"Timmy, get off her; you're too heavy," TJ says.

"Stop calling me Timmy," he complains. "My name is Takato."

"You can't be Takato because that's out of place here, and it's my proper name."

"Then call me TK, my initials."

"Sounds too much like TJ, so no. And don't' let it slip your mind, but Ashley is my girlfriend."

Prometheus rolls his eyes.

"No, she's my girlfriend now," Takato says, sticking out his tongue.

"Keep dreaming brat; Ashley and I share…a really…deep bond of love!"

Ashley turns red, as does Prometheus.

"So try to seduce her all you want," TJ continues, "but there are adult things you could never handle the way I do."

"Timmy is just a child!" Ashley says, turning redder. "He is also probably lonely."

"Now you're calling me Timmy too?" he complains.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Timmy is such a cute name; I like it. Takato would be the Japanese equivalent to Timothy, right? Well, Timothy sounds way too formal, so Timmy suits a cute little fella like yourself."

Takato gets happy that she finds it cute, and tells her it's ok to call him that. TJ starts to walk away, and tells Ashley that she should just marry him. She doesn't understand why he's mad, and chases after him. The four finally arrive at TJ's place, and Krystalyn scolds Timmy for making everyone worry.

"Who's this woman?" Henri asks. "I think we might have met once before, but I'm not sure."

"This is my…friend, Ashley Hunter," TJ replies. "You may have seen her when we were at that hot spring last year."

"Well, thanks for looking after my step son all the time."

"She's pretty hot," Prince says. "Why would she want to be your girlfriend? I do remember you staring at her back at that place last year."

"Girlfriend…at her age? Is this true TJ?" Krystalyn asks. "I heard the Hunters are a wealthy family that helped build the Floating City of Valhalla. Is it true this _older_ woman is your girlfriend, and that's why you were so depressed on our family vacation?"

"Well…you see…the thing is…" TJ stutters.

"With her being a rich bitch and all, it makes me wonder why she would want to be with someone like you, TJ," Prince snickers.

"You know, I've got to get going," Ashley hesitates. "I was in the middle of my morning jog…"

Ashley runs off, and Krystalyn continues to yell after her.

"Ashley seems like a nice girl," Henri says. "She seems nice and is a good looker. Bring her back next time so I can talk with her. When your mother's not around of course."

Krystalyn continues to complain, asking what she did to have her son turn out to be a delinquent.

"He's not a delinquent," Henri assures her. "He's just a growing boy. It's time for him to branch out."

"You made Mom cry," Prince says, kicking TJ in the leg. "What are you going to do now, idiot?"

"I'm hungry," Timmy comments.

Everyone stops talking and looks at him.

"Who is this?" Henri asks. "I don't remember having any relatives like him, though he does look like TJ. Is this another son of yours Krys?"

"You know I have a boy older than TJ in college, and one younger that stays with my ex husband," she replies. "That boy is too young to be one of my children."

"Oh no, the magic's wearing off!" Timmy exclaims. "Lion-O, cub magic!"

Lion-O turns into a hypnotizing circle, and Timmy starts to hypnotize the family. Prometheus notices what's going on, and bites TJ's arm so he snaps out of it.

"What the hell was that for?" TJ complains.

"I'm your relative, Timmy!" Timmy says to Krystalyn, Prince, and Henri.

"Of course, how could we forget?" Henri laughs.

"He's our cousin," Prince confirms.

"Hey, wait a minute!" TJ yells, storming up to them. "So that's how you hypnotized everyone!"

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Prince scolds. "You're always picking on Timmy, ever since he was a little kid."

"It's not very mature, TJ," Krystalyn adds.

"How many times do we have to tell you this?" Henri asks.

Timmy sticks out his tongue, and TJ gets furious.

"Has anyone noticed how this toy with the white diamond bald spot looks just like Prometheus?" Prince asks.

_"__It__doesn__'__t__look__a__thing__like__me!__"_ Prometheus protests.

"Virgo, please come here," Weapon Ruby says to the female with blue hair.

She walks out of a mirror, wearing a blue designer cocktail dress.

"Oh, you're looking at an image of Neo Avalon, the metropolis of the future we hate so much," she says.

"I just had a vision of Neo Avalon. We need to find the child and destroy the Dark Crystal as soon as possible."

"How do we go about doing that?" Virgo asks.

"Like this. I've found there's a way to destroy Neo Avalon in this time. There are five crystal points in this time period which are vulnerable to attack. They make up the Star City Points in our time. I've already found one point, so I want you to go and turn it over to our side."

He then shows an image of beauty store.

"Use our dark power and turn this star point," Weapon Ruby commands.

"If we do this, Neo Avalon will fall for sure," Virgo rejoices.

Ashley is walking back towards her mansion, when she has another flash of Neo Avalon. This time, she sees it getting destroyed. She then sees Prince Takato, and realizes something very important. TJ is walking home from school, when he sees Ashley again, walking in front of him.

"It's good to see you again so soon babe," TJ says, hugging her from behind.

"Stop it," Ashley says, pushing him away. "Don't get so close to me."

"I don't understand, what's wrong hun? Maybe you'd rather be some place private?"

"Let me put it to you in words you can understand. It's over between us. I don't feel love for you anymore."

Later, TJ gets to Styve's place and tells the guys what happened.

"Maybe something happened," Tyrone says. "She could've just been in a bad mood, or be going through that time of the month."

"Something must be bothering her for her to say such a thing," Damon adds.

"Or maybe she wants you to concentrate more on your school work," Tyrese comments.

Everyone looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"Don't worry TJ, Tyrone is right," Styve says to him. "Ashley isn't that type of person; I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

Over at Ashley's place, Timmy is there working on some homework. He has enrolled himself into the local middle school with Prince. TJ then walks into the room. Ashley quickly escorts him out before Timmy sees him.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for whatever I did," he apologizes out in the main hall. "I didn't realize you were in a bad mood"

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Ashley says. "I just don't feel the same way anymore. I want it to be over between us."

"That can't be true Ashley. Come on, think about it. You're Lady Yuna, I'm Prince Takato: we were together long before we were even born."

"What I'm saying is I don't like that anymore. Why should I live in the past, when this is the present? I don't have to be your girlfriend now, just because I was in the past."

Ashley stops when she notices the tears in TJ's eyes and on his cheeks. TJ starts to say something when he notices Timmy's shoes at the door.

"He's here, isn't he? Maybe you like Timmy more than you like me now," he concludes.

"Don't say such stupid things TJ," Ashley replies.

"I'm sorry I made you go out with me," TJ says, leaving.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Prince Takato," Ashley whispers to herself as tears roll down her cheeks

Timmy is standing in the hall above them, watching gravely. TJ walks down the street, very slowly, and then stops as he passes a phone booth. He turns and walks into it, and falls to his knees, holding his head.

"Looks like I won't be able to bring her home for you to meet after all, Henri…" he says as he breaks down.

Somewhere else in town, Virgo appears, in a nice yellow sundress, and brings with her a monster, Droido Make-Up.

"Here's the plan Droido," she says. "This store is a future crystal point. I want you to sell the make-up in here, except this is special make-up. It will make a person beautiful for a while, and then turn them ugly. This place will no longer function as a star point, and in the future, this point will be controlled by our dark energy!"

TJ finally gets out of the phone booth, and starts walking home, when he spots the store.

"Was that TJ?" Prometheus asks, coming from an alley in his human form.

"Maybe if I change my appearance a little, Ashley will like me again," TJ says, walking in.

TJ walks into the store, and the Droido, in human clothes, spots him.

"You're looking awfully sad young man," she says. "Perhaps you should try some of our products for men."

"I'm having girl problems, not appearance problems," TJ replies.

"There's no problems a guy has with girls that looks can't change. If she's like all other women out there, she only notices the exterior."

"What the hell? Don't talk about my girl like that you bitch. You don't know anything; you're just a stupid sales woman."

TJ starts to leave, but the woman grabs his arm. They start struggling and everyone clears the store.

"You think you can just walk out of here after mouthing off like that? You need products to make you look good, or else no one will like you," the woman says.

She then takes out a compact and puts lots of make-up on. When she's done, she is Droido Make-Up.

"Now it's your turn!" she says, pulling out a powder puff.

_"__Thy__power__floweth__purely,__ever__unwavering.__Accept__this__spell__into__thine__embrace!__Prism__Rain!__"_

Using a shower of lights, Prometheus (now dressed in his demi god clothes) attacks Droido Make-Up, freeing TJ from her grasp.

"TJ, this is the enemy," he yells. "It's time to transform."

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

The dagger then appears and Make-Up looks confused.

"Looks are nothing but a deception of the true person. One who relies on looks alone will get no where with anyone because they are not being true to themselves. As an agent of justice, I, Silent Warrior, will punish you, in the name of Avalon."

"No matter who you are, anyone who finds out about our plans to destroy the future city must die!" Make-Up yells.

"Destroy the future city?" Prometheus wonders.

Make-up begins to chase Silent Warrior around the store with beauty products. Not wanting to become a girl, Silent Warrior runs around the store like an idiot.

"Way of binding number…"

"Put on lots of make up!" Make-Up yells, slamming Prometheus with a powder puff and stopping him from doing his attack.

Make-Up continues chasing Silent Warrior, who slips and slams into a wall.

"You will put on heavy make up!" she laughs, walking towards him.

Suddenly, she is stopped by the trademark card.

"Beauty products are only supposed to enhance inner beauty, not cover up deep ugliness. Young people tend to have good skin at his age, and will ruin it with the use of product. Yellow LightStar will show you the ways of your wrongs."

Make-Up gets annoyed and throws a powder puff at her. Yellow LightStar hits it back, using the Astral Sword, and it slaps her in the face, erasing her face.

"Now Silent Warrior, finish her off."

"Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might. Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Silent Warrior destroys the Droido, and it turns into dust. A gem then falls on the dust revealing the dark symbol. The Sword of Destruction then reacts to the gem, and the gem goes onto the wings of the sword. The dust then blows away into nothingness.

"LightStar wait," Silent Warrior calls out. "You can't hate me because you came to save me, again."

"My feelings as Ashley and my feelings as Yellow LightStar are not to be mixed up with our mission."

"Tell me why you hate me then."

"I hate weak men."

"Ashley…"

_"__I__'__m__sorry,__TJ,__"_ Yellow LightStar thinks, walking away.

"Silent Warrior, I found the employees locked in the basement," Prometheus says, patting powder off of his clothes. "Silent Warrior?"

Silent Warrior turns to him, and Prometheus sees the tears in his eyes. He then walks up to Silent Warrior, and puts his arms around his shoulders.

_"__It__'__s__ok,__I__understand,__" __Silent__Warrior__thinks__to__himself.__ "__I__will__get__stronger__and__get__you__back,__I__promise.__"_


	3. The End of the Brothers?

"Rese, thank you for all your hard work. Please don't forget about us when you leave to study abroad. Hey Droido: Silent Warrior won't forgive you for interrupting Tyrese's trip!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 62

Timmy is walking home from school, when he passes an ice cream shop.

"Wow, I haven't had ice cream in a minute," he says. "Wait a minute, what am I doing drooling over ice cream like a little kid? I have to find the Zinzuishou."

"Hi Timmy, what's up?" Tyrese asks, walking by. "Would you like to have some ice cream with me?"

Timmy's eye's light up, but he tries to hide it and agrees.

"If any one asks, you're forcing me to do this," he says.

The End of the Brothers? Tyrese's Big Decision

TJ, Styve, Damon, and Tyrone are all at Styve's place talking about Tyrese.

"TJ, Tyrese might be moving to the former Europe," Damon says.

"What for?" TJ asks, shocked.

"Well, he's smart, and people in high places have noticed," Styve says.

"He's gotten the top score on the national mock exam for the past two years, therefore, they want him to go there to study medicine," Tyrone finishes.

"I'm actually shocked this didn't happen sooner," Damon comments.

"So, what about Tyrese?" Athena asks, coming up with Prometheus in their human forms.

"He hasn't made up his mind yet," Tyrone answers.

"I'm sure he wants to go,' Prometheus says.

"It's Reese's dream to become a doctor," Damon continues. "The former European continent is the best place to study medicine, especially the German area."

"But Rese can't leave," TJ protests. "He's the smart one of our group. We need him. If the enemy attacks, are we going to call him back from Germany?"

"That's being selfish TJ," Styve yells. "We think he should go. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for him."

"It's true that losing Reese will hurt, but if we work harder, don't you think we'll be ok?" Tyrone asks.

"I heard that he cut back on sleep just so he could keep the same amount of study time when we have to fight," Damon says. "His hard work is finally paying off. We can't be so childish and hold him back."

"Besides, didn't you say you wanted everyone to be able to lead normal lives?" Prometheus asks.

"You're right; I think we should let him go," TJ says.

"You're being less bull-headed than normal," Styve snickers.

"Let's throw him a going away party then!" Tyrone suggests.

Back in the park, Tyrese and Timmy are finishing the ice cream.

_"__This__Tyrese__seems__to__be__a__nice__person,__" _Timmy thinks. _"__Way__better__than__TJ.__Maybe__he__has__the__Zinzuishou.__"_

"Well, I have to get going to my after school school," Tyrese says.

"Thanks for the ice cream!"

"Guys, this enemy appears to be tough," Athena says back at Styve's. "Sometimes, you're going to need to get in touch with each other fast. Now, not all of us have telepathic powers like TJ and Tyson, so Prometheus and I have made you these new communicators."

"These little earrings are two way communicators with automatic adjusting volume," Prometheus continues. "Unlike the old ones, these can project images so you can see as well as hear the other person. Each set has been customized for the individual user. Therefore, they'll look exactly like your personal studs or hoops you have now, but no one else will be able to use them."

"There's a pair left…" TJ notes.

"Virgo, I've got another task for you," Weapon Ruby says. "I've located another star point of the Star City. Go fill it with dark energy."

He then shows her the ice cream shop Tyrese and Timmy were at.

"You want this place filled with dark power too, right?" Virgo asks.

"Yes," he replies. "And this time, I hope you do it right."

That night, Tyrese is getting out of his night school, when he spots Timmy.

"What are you doing out here so late, little man?" he asks.

"I wanted to go back to your house," Timmy responds. "See, I need to study for school, but TJ's place isn't exactly the ideal study house."

Tyrese then imagines TJ watching TV or goofing off, and agrees to take Timmy home. At about 10, Timmy starts to fall asleep, and Tyrese catches him.

"You don't have to stay up with me," he says. "I'm a night owl; I usually stay up for hours studying. It's only 10 anyways, another hour of studying will do you good."

_"__Damn,__he__never__sleeps?__"_ Timmy thinks. _"__How__am__I__supposed__to__find__the__Dark__Crystal?__"_

"If you want though, we can study some more."

"No, I'm fine I guess."

"Timmy, I have a question. Where did you come from?"

Timmy looks at him and hesitates.

"I know you're not TJ's cousin, because I'm TJ's cousin, and I don't have any memory or photos of you at family reunions. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Also, if you have no where else to go, you're always welcome here. I'm going to be leaving soon, to go some place far, but you are always welcome to stay here at my pad. My moms would enjoy the company once I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Timmy asks.

"Well, my dream is finally coming true."

"You dream?"

"Never mind what I said; I can't leave TJ and the others behind."

"_Reese,__come__on,__it__'__s__time__to__go,__"_ TJ is saying in a dream that night.

"_I__'__m__sorry__T,__but__I__can__'__t,__"_ Tyrese responds. _"__I__can__'__t__go__with__you__anymore.__I__'__m__going__somewhere__far__away.__"_

"_I__can__'__t__go__with__you__anymore,__"_ Ashley says, appearing in the dream as well. _"__I__don__'__t__love__you__anymore.__"_

"_Farewell, TJ."_

"_Good bye, Tiny Tim."_

In another part of town, Virgo and her Droido appear at the ice cream shop.

"Droido Freezie, Weapon Ruby says that this place is another star point," Virgo points out. "I want you to fill this place with dark energy so we can take it over."

"Of course, anything you say boss," Freezie agrees.

"Good, and when I'm queen of Neo Avalon, I'll make sure you get all the clothes I'm tired of wearing."

"Oh, you're too kind."

Freezie then blows ice over the shop, and the two leave.

"Morning Reese!" TJ says, greeting him on the way to school. "I bet you had a tough time baby-sitting that little gremlin last night."

"It was actually a breeze," Tyrese smiles. "You can stay any time you want, Timmy."

_"__I__'__ll__stay__as__long__as__it__takes__to__find__the__Zinzuishou!__"_ Timmy thinks to himself.

"You guys are having a going away party for me?" Tyrese asks, snapping Timmy back to reality. "I haven't even decided if I should go or not."

"What are you talking about?" TJ asks. "I know the departure date is getting close."

"There's two weeks left man…but I still don't know…"

"You have to go Reese; you'll study hard and become a great doctor! We have high hopes for you man."

"Rese says he doesn't want a party," TJ explains later at the park after school with the others. "He says that if we throw a party for him, it'll just make it harder to say good-bye. He also said that he doesn't want us to come to the airport with him."

"I understand what he's saying," Styve says.

"Well I want to say bye to him." Damon protests.

"Yeah, me too. Why don't we just go directly to the airport?" Tyrone suggests.

At the ice cream place, Athena, in her feline form, is laying on the ground watching people eat. One couple orders some, served to them by Freezie, and as soon as they lick it, they start yelling at each other and run away.

_"__That__can__'__t__be__right;__something__is__going__on__around__here,__"_ Athena concludes.

"How are things going?" Virgo asks, coming up in a blue town gown. "Once they have some of my special ice cream, they won't be able to stand the heat, let alone each other!"

While they are talking, Athena walks to the back of the store and goes in the loading door. While she's investigating, Virgo shows up. Athena pretends she's a cute little cat, and Virgo picks her up.

"What a cute cat," Freezie says.

"Do you know whose cat this is?" Virgo asks. "Look at the mark on the forehead. We've seen this cat in the future! Put her on ice!"

Virgo throws Athena up, and Freezie blows her cold breath, turning her into a popsicle.

A little later, Tyrone asks Styve to do a reading on the fire to find Athena.

"I'm not getting anything on her," Styve replies.

"Maybe the enemy got her," TJ suggests. "We should have Tyrese use his palm pilot to find her."

The guys stare at TJ.

"Oh yeah, we've got to think for ourselves now, Tyrese is gone."

At Tyrese's house, Timmy is helping him pack his things.

"Looks like it's almost time for you to go," Timmy says. _"__I__guess__he__didn__'__t__have__the__crystal__after__all.__But__then,__who__does?__"_

Tyrese looks at a picture of him and his friends…

Back at the ice cream store, Tyrone has decided to investigate.

"Ty, it's almost time to go," Prometheus says.

"I know Promeeth, but I've got to check this out," Tyrone responds. "I'm picking up bad vibes all over the place. Athena had mentioned that she thought it was suspicious…"

The two sneak in the back room, and Tyrone notices all the ice. He then looks a little closer, and notices the ice has people trapped inside it.

"Who's there?" Freezie asks.

"That's exactly what I want to know," Tyrone asks. "Dark Power!"

Energy releases from Tyrone's necklace and covers his body. His boots, gloves, and headband are formed on a transparent body. A wave of power washes over him and his body becomes normal. Reaching his hand up, he grabs his sword, which he then sheaths behind him. His uniform is almost identical to Silent Warrior's first uniform. He has black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on the side, and a black, short sleeved skin tight shirt. On the shirt over his heart is an orange kanji for power, and on the back, is another, larger version, of that symbol, covered partially by his sword. He has an orange belt that goes diagonally to the left crossing his chest, and a dagger attached to his right leg. His gloves are black with orange trim and also have the fingers cut out.

"Prometheus Shinka!"

Prometheus' white diamond lights up, and he begins to float. The light from his symbol then engulfs his entire body. From the light, a pair of arms and legs come forth, and then a head. As the light fades, a man with a golden tan, bald head, and a white robe are revealed. On the back of the robe is the symbol of the Phoenix in gold.

Tyrone and Prometheus transform, and Freezie begins blowing her cold wind. Prometheus gets caught in the back wind.

"Where is Tyrone?" Damon wonders at the bus stop with TJ and the others.

"He was supposed to be here," Styve complains.

_"__Guys,__I__need__help,__Brother__Soldier__Emergency!__"_ Dark Warrior says through the communicator. _"__Come__to__the__ice__cream__place.__Athena__and__Prometheus__have__been__turned__into__ice__and__I__could__use__some__help__here.__"_

The guys start to leave when TJ asks about Tyrese. Ashley shows up with Timmy and says she'll give Tyrese his present. The guys then run towards the ice cream store. At the store, Freezie is looking around for Dark Warrior, when the dagger strikes.

"How could you use something everyone loves for a tool of evil? I won't let you go on anymore, using food as a means of evil. In the name of Avalon, I, Silent Warrior, will stop you!"

Freezie blows her wind at the guys, and they jump out of the way.

"It's colder in here than when we faced Lord Yggdrasil!" Dark Blade says.

"Don't remind me of that!" Silent Warrior complains.

At the airport, Tyrese is looking out a window at a plane flying away. Timmy and Ashley then show up.

"I have something for you," Timmy says, creating a present from Lion-O.

"Thank you," Tyrese says.

"Some friends you have, they didn't even come to say goodbye to you."

"That's because I asked them not to."

"So what; I still would have come. And that puny gift: probably something cheesy from the drugstore."

"This one is from TJ, and the guys," Ashley says, handing him a small box.

Tyrese opens it up to reveal his transformation necklace that he gave back the other day, and the new communicator earrings.

_"__No__matter__where__you__go,__we__'__ll__always__be__together.__Keep__these,__just__incase__you__ever__need__them,__or__want__to__remember__where__you__come__from,__"_ the letter reads.

"Ashley what was I thinking? I can't go, not now," Tyrese says. "Something important must of come up for them to not come."

Ashley nods her head.

"Could you take me to them? I know they need my help."

The guys are still trying to hide from the cold wind.

"Can't you use that fire of yours?" Silent Warrior asks Dark Blade.

"It's too cold for me to even start!" he yells.

"What about Tauro Demos?"

"I'd get frozen before I could change completely."

"How could I have almost gotten on that plane? I'm such an idiot," he says to Ashley in her yellow BMW.

"Sometimes, you need to be out of a situation to see exactly what you're missing," she explains.

They arrive at the store and Tyrese gets out of the car.

"I've got to help them; I can tell they need me. Dark Ice Power!"

Using the necklace given to him by Prometheus, Tyrese calls out "Dark Ice Power," and water swarms around Tyrese and then freezes on his body. When it breaks, Tyrese is in a uniform. His uniform consists of blue boots, black pants with a blue stripe on both sides, a blue, skin tight shirt with the symbol of water inside a white circle, black and blue gloves with the fingers cut out, and a blue headband with another water symbol on it.

Freezie is still blowing her wind, when a mist distracts her.

"Stop right there! I am Dark Sabre, and I command you to halt this business right now. Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre collects water in his hands which are cupped together, and then releases a mist that paralyzes enemies.

Freezie blows her wind and blows the mist back at him. Not expecting this, Dark Sabre is hit and knocked to the ground. Freezie then begins to freeze him with her breath.

"Oh no, Dark Sabre," Dark Blade yells. "Dark Fires Engulf!"

Forming an imaginary gun with his hand, Dark Blade sends a jet stream of fire at the enemy, completely covering it in flames.

The attack freezes against the Droido, and she continues to blow.

"Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior calls his sword, and prepares to attack, but Freezie freezes the sword.

_"__My__friends,__they__need__me,__"_ Dark Sabre thinks. _"__I__need__to__overcome__this__ice.__I__am__one__with__this__element;__this__is__my__element.__I__will__stop__her,__and__I__will__save__my__friends!__"_

The Dark Ice symbol glows on his forehead, and then turns into a Japanese symbol representing ice. He breaks out of his entrapment, and a blue light shines on him. A dagger then appears in front of him, and he grabs it.

"Dark, Ice-Dagger Power!"

Tyrese holds his fist up, and ice swirls around it. He then opens his hand, and catches the dagger, which comes flying up from somewhere. Once he grabs it, blue light spills from it and washes over his entire body. Ice collects on his body, and then shatters, revealing a new outfit. His uniform consists of blue boots, black pants with a blue stripe on both sides of his legs, a blue, skin tight shirt with the kanji of water inside a white circle over his heart, black and blue gloves with the fingers cut out, and a blue headband with the old symbol of water on it. He also now has a cape which has the symbol of water on it as well. The sequence ends with his symbol lighting up, then a headband covering it with the original sign of ice/water, and then the pose.

"What in the hell just happened?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I'll freeze you again if I have to," Freezie says, getting ready to blow him.

Dark Sabre throws his own blue dagger, and Freezie stops.

"I won't allow you to do that anymore. Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre gathers the wind around him to his chest, then raises his hands above his head. The wind follows them, and then he throws his hands in front of him, and the wind goes, making a blizzard of ice and snow. The Droido is stopped from doing her attack, and Silent Warrior frees his sword from the ice.

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

The Droido is destroyed, and Silent Warrior collects the gem to his sword's hilt.

"I've decided I want to stay with everyone," Dark Sabre says.

"You sure you won't regret this?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I can study anywhere at anytime. Right now I want to study here with my friends."


	4. Have Strength and Believe in Family Ties

"Styve's grandma has gathered up a bunch of young men and started this weird martial arts class. I hope she doesn't get herself into any trouble with all that young meat around. Now there's some crazy woman who's turned this class into a survival course! In the name of Avalon, I will stop you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 63

Styve's grandma is looking through a magazine, when she spots an article about the Masaki Shrine.

"How come young people don't come here that much?" she asks.

"Because there's a rumor saying a perverted old woman lives here," Styve replies. "You should probably reflect on your behavior."

'Maybe I'll just retire and let you and Nicole handle the shrine. I don't want to work if there are no cute boys around to play with."

Have Strength and Believe in Family Ties

Prometheus walks into TJ's room to find him sitting at his desk.

_"__He__'__s__studying?__What__a__shock,__"_ he thinks to himself.

He jumps up on the desk to find TJ sleeping.

_"__What__a__lazy__bones__this__boy__is.__How__is__he__supposed__to__be__chosen__for__anything?__"_

Before Prometheus can wake him up, TJ starts laughing and slaps him off the desk. Prometheus wonders what happened and he looks to see Timmy tickling him.

"What are you doing squirt?" TJ asks, getting up and moving to his bed. "There's no way you can beat me; I told you I don't have any Dark Crystal."

Timmy lunges at him and TJ moves out of the way.

"You're lucky I promised Styve I'd try to work with you, or else you'd be S.O.L.," TJ complains. "Speaking of Styve, I've got to get over to the shrine tomorrow; I told him I'd work for him."

The next morning, the guys are helping out at the Masaki Shrine. Everyone is wearing the same outfit as Styve (red dojo pants, white dojo top). Timmy makes a comment that TJ looks weird, and TJ tells him to shove it.

"There sure are a lot of people here today," Damon comments.

"Well, when you've got handsome brothas working, a crowd is bound to come," TJ says, sitting down next to him.

"It's great that I can work on my calculating and help out at the same time," Tyrese says, counting money from customers buying charms.

"Styve, make sure you pay us well," Tyrone says.

"Don't worry, it'll be taken care of," he responds.

"I noticed that Grandma changed around that building over there," Damon comments to Styve. "What's going on over there?"

"She's doing this weird workout program, I think," Styve replies.

In the building, Grandma and Nicole are doing stretches in aerobic outfits and practicing weird moves. TJ, Styve, and Timmy peek in at the door, and TJ starts laughing.

"This is such a bad idea," Styve says. "We're not supposed to be setting up to teach people to fight."

"It's self defense," Grandma replies. "I think guys need to learn it too."

"I think you just want to play around with the young guys."

"And what's so bad about that? Can't a girl have some fun? Don't take away this old woman's purpose in life!"

"You know, I give up arguing with you. I don't care what happens, do what you want!"

Styve storms off and Grandma comes up to TJ.

"Would you like to learn?" she asks.

"No thanks, I already know martial arts," he replies.

Timmy starts to say something when TJ grabs him and runs away.

On their ship, the Death Star, Weapon Ruby is looking at the map of the star points, when a female in an orange mini skirt appears.

"Where's Aries at?" she asks.

"I've sent her on an assignment, Libra," he responds. "I've found a new star point for her to take over."

"No fair, she's always getting the jobs."

That afternoon, Grandma is downtown trying to recruit guys for her class, when Timmy walks up.

"I want to join," he says.

"I was looking for men a little older," she explains.

"Well hey, I'm better than nothing."

"You've got a good point, I guess."

"So, will this class make me stronger?"

"Oh yes, I promise it will."

Timmy then gets an idea of him spanking TJ and beating him up. Nicole then shows up with a lot of guys who all want to join. Grandma is more than pleased.

That night, Aries shows up at the shrine.

"So this little place is a star point," she says to herself. "This should be easy."

She then sets off dark power at the building from earlier, and leaves for the night.

The next day, TJ and Prometheus (in his human form and wearing normal clothes) come to see how everything is going.

"Hey, what's up Styve?" he asks, walking into his room.

"Morning TJ," he responds.

"Morning? It's definitely 3 in the afternoon."

TJ then notices that Styve seems upset about something.

"What's up man, why you look so down?" Prometheus asks.

"Nicole came back today with a lot of guys for this stupid class," Styve explains.

"So now you're jealous?" TJ asks.

"No, I'm just worried. This doesn't feel right at all."

"Then come on, let's go see what's going on."

Much to Styve's protesting, TJ pulls him along to the building all the guys are in. Inside, everyone is clapping for grandma and Nicole on being the best instructors.

"I've waited my whole life for this!" Grandma drools.

"Looks like you're going to need another assistant to handle all these men," a male voice says.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Grandma asks.

"I'm Charles, and I bet that my girl Rhonda can take out all these guys no problem."

Charles points to Rhonda, who is actually a Droido. Rhonda then picks up a nearby guy, and throws him around.

"I feel a strange force here," Styve says to TJ from the door.

"That woman's power is amazing," TJ notices.

Timmy walks up and sees one guy crying from being thrown around. He immediately turns around and runs away.

"How do you like that?" Charles asks.

"Just a minute now, I'm the coach," Nicole yells out.

Charles walks up to grandma, and puts his hands on her shoulders. Grandma looks back and forth between Nicole and Charles, when Styve walks in.

"What is there to think about?" he yells. "Nicole's been with us for a while now; you can't seriously be thinking about just letting her go."

"Why don't we let her decide?" Charles smirks.

He gets closer to her, and finally she decides him over Nicole. Nicole goes to her room and says she's going to pack her things.

"I'm so disappointed in you!" Styve roars.

"This is my shrine and I'll do as I please!" Grandma roars back.

Later, all the guys meet up, minus Prometheus, dressed in the outfits again, and are studying in Styve's room.

"I love these hard problems," Tyrese comments. "This one just took me three hours."

TJ ignores him and continues to eat Styve's snacks. Damon and Tyrone keep yelling at TJ to leave some for everybody else.

"I can understand why you're upset man," Damon says to Styve. "He pretty much dumped your beloved Nicole."

"No, that's not the problem," Styve says, rolling his eyes.

"I think the harder the problem, the more worth it it is to solve," Tyrese comments.

"By the way Styve, don't you think that Charles guy is weird?" TJ says. "I wonder if Grandma will be ok."

"No matter what happens, I'm not responsible," Styve replies.

In the fighting room, Charles and Rhonda are watching the other guys fight each other.

"This is great; spreading all this dark power should get us this star point in no time," Charles says.

"What is all this?" Grandma asks, walking in. "Why is everyone fighting?"

She jumps in the ring and asks the guys to stop fighting. They look at her, and then start to go towards her, to fight. She throws herself against the ropes, and then flies off through the men. Once through them, she claps twice, and they all fall.

"Very impressive old woman," Charles says. "Let's see if you can take my friend here. Droido Rhonda, take out this old woman!"

Rhonda's muscles get bigger, and she gets spikes on her elbows and shoulders. Charles then changes into Aries. Rhonda jumps at Grandma to do a spiked elbow drop, when Styve comes in and knocks her out of the way. Rhonda lands on his leg.

"I can take care of myself," Grandma says. "I'm not the guardian of your demon tribe for nothing!"

"Stop being so stubborn," Styve yells.

Rhonda goes to kick grandma, and Styve gets in the way of that too. Eventually, Styve and Grandma end up along the ropes, and Rhonda keeps stomping on Styve's back as he protects Grandma.

"You would do this for me?" Grandma asks.

"Of course I would," Styve replies. "You're my grandma, my family."

Aries comes from the other side and blasts grandma. TJ is watching from outside, and sees what's going on.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Now Rhonda, finish them off!" Aries cackles.

Something comes flying at Aries and hits her in the back of the head. It's the Sword of Destruction! Before she can get mad, the dagger appears.

"Destroying the fun of an old woman who's just a little horn crazed; that's not tolerable! As an agent of justice, I cannot allow such things to happen. I am Silent Warrior, and I am going to show you supreme power!"

"Did you say something?" Aries asks, putting on fresh make up. "Rhonda, take out Avalon's savior!"

"Star Slinger! Training to become strong is good, but losing your elegance is never worth it. Show me, Yellow LightStar, what you're made of."

"Fine, take out cape girl too; just get rid of them!"

Rhonda goes after Yellow LightStar, and finds that the heroine is more of a match than she bargained for.

"Now Silent Warrior, take her down," Yellow LightStar says, kicking Rhonda away.

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Silent Warrior defeats the enemy, and collects the gem. Aries pulls out a compact and looks at herself, noticing a mark on her face.

"This is the second time you've messed up my make up," she yells at Silent Warrior. "Ice-Fire!"

Aries starts blasting him with her blue fire, and he runs outside. Styve lays down his grandma and stands up.

"No one does this to my family. Dark Fire Power!"

Using the necklace given to him by Prometheus, Styve calls out "Dark Fire Power" to transform into Dark Blade. Flames burst from the necklace and Styve becomes living flame. As the fire dies, his red chest plate, red boots, black pants, and clear red visor appear. The symbol of fire glows brightly on his chest.

Outside, Silent Warrior is being chased by Aries' fire, when Dark Blade appears.

"Why don't you fight fire with fire?" he asks. "Dark Fires Engulf!"

Aries uses her fire and the two attacks clash.

"Give up Dark Blade; my fire is stronger than yours!" Aries yells.

Aries' attack pushes Dark Blade back, and eventually her fire is too much. His attack fails and he is surrounded by flames.

"I've got to help him," Silent Warrior says.

"No, let him be," Yellow LightStar says, holding him back. "Styve looks different today. Let him fight this battle."

_"__I__'__m__not__going__to__lose__to__you,__"_ Dark Blade thinks. _"__I__'__m__going__to__avenge__my__grandma,__and__my__shrine.__I__won__'__t__let__you__take__away__from__me__the__only__family__I__'__ve__got!__"_

Time seems to stand still for a moment, and Dark Blade's forehead begins to glow. His symbol of fire turns into the Japanese equivalent, and a twinkling object is seen in the blue flame. He reaches out for it, and a red light glows around him.

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Like Tyrese, he holds his fist up, and fire surrounds it, and then he grabs the dagger from the air. Fire bursts from it, and surrounds his body. His body then goes up in flames, and when the fire fades, he is in his new outfit. His uniform consists of red boots, black pants with a red stripe on both sides of his legs, a red, skin tight shirt with the kanji of fire inside a black circle over his heart, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a red headband with the old symbol of fire on it. His headband covers his new symbol, revealing the old flame symbol, and he does his ending pose.

"Change all you want, but you'll never defeat me!" Aries yells, using her attack again.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Blade creates a circle around himself, much like the fire attack Tauro Demos uses. He then pulls his hands back, and the fire energy charges. The circle then changes to Japanese symbols written in fire. When he says "release," the flames attach to his hand and then shoot forth in a twin-beam action. The fire surrounds Aries and her little outfit begins to catch on fire. She immediately teleports away. After the battle is over, Silent Warrior runs to Dark Blade, and Yellow LightStar starts to, when she has an image of Neo Avalon.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this," she says to herself, walking away.

"Where is she going?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Don't worry TJ," Dark Blade answers. "She came to help you again. She still cares; just give it some time…"


	5. Timmy's Secret: The Power of the Future

"The scariest things are earthquakes, thunder, tornados, and Droidos! I can't stand thunderstorms; how dare you use them as a weapon! Enough with the rumbling and flashing! In the name of Avalon, I will stop your tempest!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 64

The four females, known as the Dark Lady's, are on the Death Star, arguing with each other.

"It's so hot," Virgo complains.

"What do you guys think about this lipstick?" the sister with green hair asks. "I'm thinking about bringing the color of the dead into fashion for the summer."

"Black is the color of darkness. It's the color of funeral mourning clothes. Black is the color sprinkled with taint."

"And your point is?"

"It looks wonderful on you!"

"With this ribbon, I'll bewitch the men and make them wait on me," Libra flaunts, tying a yellow bow in her brown hair.

"Gold is too gaudy," Aries yawns. "And dear younger sister, your mascara is too thick."

"I think you should reconsider your make up a little. Don't be so impertinent just because you're the oldest. And what's with that outfit in this hot weather? Are you hiding your skin with your clothes because it's irritated?"

"You're always so rude to me!"

"I still say that I should be getting most of the missions because I'm the prettiest," Virgo complains.

"Yeah right, if anything I should be out there," the one with green hair says. "Everyone knows that since I'm the youngest I have the most potential."

"Knock it off Sagittarius," Aries yells. "Since you're the youngest you should be staying here."

"I agree," Libra chimes in.

"Oh shut up Libra," Virgo yells. "You just want her make up and nail polish."

"And why not; I have the most beauty out of all you sisters."

"Ladies please shut up!" Weapon Ruby says, coming into the room. "I have an idea about how we can catch the Little One. He hates thunder, so how about we create a Droido that controls weather, that way when he gets scared he'll shoot off that V-Beam?"

"What a great idea," Sagittarius says. "And I have the perfect Droido for it. Droido Stormy, come with me."

A Droido with a bass drum for thunder and hair dryer for wind shows up. Weapon Ruby smiles and tells her to get to work.

Timmy's Secret: The Power of the Future

TJ is running home from school, upset because it was a clear day and then out of nowhere it began to rain. TJ gets home and calls out for Krystalyn.

"She's not here," Prometheus replies, coming down the stairs.

"Well can you find me a towel, I'm soaking wet," TJ complains.

"No, you have to go pick up Timmy from school."

"Why can't someone else do it?"

"Your mother went shopping with a friend, and Henri isn't here. Besides, he's your responsibility."

At Timmy's school, Timmy is waiting outside with some other kids. They start crying because their parents are late, and Timmy tells them to cheer up. The parents show up and they leave Timmy. Soon he is left all alone, and he begins to cry for his father. He then has a flashback to him playing with his mom and dad in the rain. Their faces are blocked out in his memory. On the other side of town, TJ is walking towards the school in a rain coat.

"Please stay quiet thunder,' TJ says to the sky.

A loud crash and flash then appear across the sky.

"Ahh, I hate thunder!"

"I guess they forgot about me," Timmy says to Lion-O. "I guess I'll just head home by myself."

Timmy gets off the curb and starts to walk away, by himself. TJ finally arrives at the school, and no one is there. He decides to call home to see if someone picked up Timmy.

"No, Timmy's not here," Prince says, answering the phone. "How did you manage to lose him?"

"I didn't lose him, he must have gone off by himself," TJ says.

"Well find him or else mom is going to kill you."

"But I've already been looking for 20 minutes!"

TJ hangs up with Prince, and continues to look for Timmy, when he runs into Ashley. Thunder crashes again, and he jumps into her arms.

"TJ you can't do this," she says, letting him go. "We're not together anymore."

"Ash, Timmy is missing," he says, ignoring her comment.

"We've got to find him. I'll help," she says, running off.

_"__She__'__s__still__a__nice__person,__no__matter__how__cold__she__is__towards__me,__and__for__that__I__still__love__her._"

Damon and Tyrese are in a coffee shop across the street, when they spot TJ and Ashley running around.

"It looks like they're getting along ok," Damon says.

"If they have so much time to be running in the rain, they should be studying," Tyrese comments.

Styve and Tyrone then show up, and the four are surprised they all met in the rain like this.

"We had come in to get out of the rain. Looks like you guys did too," Tyrone comments.

"I figured I could do some reviewing for calc, bio, Spanish, English, and world studies," Tyrese says.

Everyone sighs and is not surprised.

"I guess in the end, we all think alike," Styve says.

"But one of us is missing," Tyrone notes.

"TJ is good for nothing, so he's the exception!"

Underneath the coffee shop, in an alley, Timmy is sitting down complaining about the rain. He then pushes Lion-O's nose and a projection appears.

"Dee, I want to go home," he says. "I want to return to the future with my father."

"Don't be so weak; you know that's not possible right now," Dee replies.

"But I can use the Key of Chronos like I did before."

"While it is true that the key will allow you to travel through time, it's too dangerous to use it thoughtlessly, Little One. Please be patient."

"I don't care, I want to go now!"

"I know you must be scared, but we need the Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou, in order to save your father.

The image disappears, and then thunder crashes very loudly. Timmy complains and runs into the lower level of the coffee shop.

"Crystal Key of Chronos, please activate and take me back!"

He pulls out the key that's around his neck, and beams of light start appearing from it.

"What is this?" Styve asks.

"Oh no, my textbooks!" Tyrese cries.

Upstairs, the gravity disappears, and the guys start to float around. Tyrese tries to grab all his books and notes. Styve flies up and hits Tyrone in the crotch.

"Hey watch it!" Tyrone cries out.

"What is going on here? Outside, everything is normal," Tyrese states, looking out a window.

"This isn't the time for complicated topics, Reese! All I know is, you guys better figure something out," Tyrone says, floating down.

"I'm embarrassed my head hit your…" Styve starts.

'No fair, you can fly," Damon complains.

Downstairs, Timmy wonders why he can't go home, and he begins crying again. This time, his symbol lights up, and the V-Beam appears.

"Found him, the little brat," Sagittarius says, spotting the beam.

TJ and Ashley also see the beam and go running towards it. Stormy appears in the building, and Timmy stops crying.

"Found you now, Little One," she says. "And there's no where for you to go since there's no gravity in here."

"What are you, stupid?" Timmy asks. "I can fly you moron."

Timmy starts to fly away, and Stormy chases after him. TJ runs into the building, and then immediately starts to float in the air.

"What is going on?" he asks, stabilizing himself with his flight ability.

Timmy and Stormy end up upstairs, and the guys notice them. Before they can do anything, Stormy pulls out her hair dryer and blows them all against the wall.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal, Power!"

Stormy continues to blow the hair dryer, when the dagger strikes.

"Who's there?" Timmy asks.

"I'm an agent of justice who doesn't like when people mess with nature. I'm a soldier who likes to preserve the peace. I am Silent Warrior! So you're the one responsible for the sudden storm. The scariest things are earthquakes, thunder, tornados, and Droidos! How dare you disturb this peaceful city with your loud racket, and terrorize small children. It's unforgivable, and in the name of Avalon, I will deliver punishment!"

Stormy hits him with the hair dryer and he's blown back.

"Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior pulls out his sword just as Stormy beats her drum and sends lightning towards him. The sword reflects the energy, but there's not much Silent Warrior can do.

"Star Slinger! If a drum is used correctly, it can bring excitement into one's life. But a drum used for evil, well…Star Shower!"

Yellow LightStar uses her other attack which shoots a shower of stars, and breaks the drum.

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Stormy is destroyed, and Silent Warrior collects the gem.

"Looks like you've failed," Virgo says to Sagittarius across the street. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not going to fight now," she replies. "Something weird is going on in that building."

"What is going on here?" Silent Warrior asks. "Where's the gravity?"

"I can explain that," Timmy says.

He floats down and pulls out his key. Suddenly, the gravity returns, and the guys fall from the ceiling.

"What is that thing?" Damon asks, going up to Timmy.

"It's mine, leave it alone!" he replies, putting it away. "I just want to go home."

"Well, where are your parents?" Tyrese asks.

"My parents are where my mom and dad live."

"Where are you from though?" Styve asks, rolling his eyes.

"Timmy, if you tell us, we can help you," Silent Warrior says.

The guys start to come towards him, when Yellow LightStar throws her card.

"That's enough you guys," she says. "Everyone has something they don't wish to talk about. When he's ready, he will tell you."

Timmy takes her hand, and they walk down the street. Silent Warrior looks at them as the two go off to take Timmy home.


	6. Believe in Yourselves

"Damon, Ty, what's wrong? This is no time to argue. A tough enemy has shown up, and I'm going to need you two to fight. If you two can power up, we'll beat them no problem. So let's team up, and punish them, in the name of Avalon."

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 65

Tyrone is sitting at a picnic table at a park, complaining about the hot weather. There are lots of couples around him, and it is annoying him.

"I can't believe people are sitting around flirting in this heat," he complains some more.

Damon then shows up and takes a seat.

"Sorry I'm late," he says out of breath. "Don't get so grouchy just because I'm a little late."

"I'm not grouchy," Tyrone rolls his eyes.

"Are you jealous of all the happy couples out today?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"I'm just messing man, relax! You're so cute when you're mad."

"That's dirty man."

"I talked to Rese and he said he couldn't make it because of his other school."

"Well that's great," Tyrone complains. "Styve can't make it because he has to work at the shrine today."

"I thought it'd be nice for all of us to hang out on a lazy spring afternoon. What about TJ?"

"Well there's no point in even bothering TJ, he'll show up late."

They both laugh at the thought, and then sigh.

Believe in Yourselves and Call a New Power

Despite their better judgment, they call him anyways and tell him to come to the park.

"That boy is hopeless," Tyrone sighs.

"Hey, look over there!" Damon points.

As they are sitting and waiting for him, they spot some girls chasing after Timmy.

"Hey Timmy, where are you going, looking all snooty?" one girl asks.

"Yeah, where are you going, Tiny?" the other asks.

"Are you females trying to hit on me with that level of immaturity?" Timmy asks. "That's why none of the boys in class like you."

"What did you say?" the first girl asks.

The second, bigger girl picks up him.

"I'll make you cry," she says to him.

"Even he's getting more action than us," Damon comments.

"Hey that's enough," Tyrone says getting up to approach the young group.

The girl puts him down, and they run off.

"Bullying the transfer student is low," Damon says.

"You know, girls always tease guys they like," Tyrone objects.

"Those girls were just hussies though," Damon interjects. "Ty, you're a hopeless romantic at times."

"No they weren't; did you see the look in their eyes when Timmy said no? You're too defensive towards women."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're always looking for someone who's like that senior who broke your heart. I don't think you're looking for love at all!"

"What's wrong with you Ty? I mean come on; you think the mail woman likes you just because she comes to your house every day. You need to find some love son; watching you as an outsider is sad."

"I'm already over her!"

"Is that you trying to convince yourself?"

The two continue to argue when Timmy breaks them up.

"I don't care about those two anyways," he says. "I'm all about making Ashley's fine looking self wifey."

"Nobody's making Ashley wifey except me," TJ says, showing up from behind a bush. "I wish you would say something dumb like that again!"

"Like I said, I'm going to be Ashley's man…"

In the blink of an eye TJ races over to him and picks him up.

"And another thing, what are you doing looking at her like that? You're only in the sixth grade," TJ barks.

"I'm also a boy and I know what I like," Timmy replies, wiggling free of TJ's hold. "Don't hate me because you got dumped."

"Why are they always like that?" Tyrone sighs.

As they argue, Tyrone and Damon start to argue again as well.

"You need to take back what you said," Damon says to Tyrone.

"A kid like you could never understand," TJ is yelling to Timmy.

"Will you stop obsessing over your old senior?" Tyrone asks.

"You're the one who's obsessed!" Damon yells.

Timmy is swinging from TJ's shirt, when he kicks TJ in the leg, and then jumps over him and starts running away.

"Getting rejected and not being able to handle it, what a shame," he says, running away. "You guys are a bunch of old men."

On the Death Star, the Dark Sisters are all gathered on the bridge, complaining as usual.

"It's so hot out today," Sagittarius says. "My hair is going to frizz if this keeps up. How long do we have to stay in this primitive world?"

"Little Sister, don't get so anxious," Libra laughs. "Even if you were back in the future, you don't have anyone waiting for you to come home."

"What was that?"

"I'm not saying that you don't have luck with men."

"There go the old maids bickering again," Virgo laughs.

"And I would never bring up how you get dumped by men," Libra continues.

"Who cares about men?" Sagittarius snarls.

"Who cares about your hair or men?" Aries comments. "I didn't bring my hot weather make up kit."

"How long we stay in this world depends on your performance," Weapon Ruby says, walking onto the bridge. "Ladies, I've found another star point for Star City. It's a store that sells fortune-selling items. Libra, I want you to take care of this."

"Eww, you've got to be kidding me," she replies. "That place only sells cheap tacky jewelry, and you know I don't do cheap. I'm only interested in jewels of the finest qualities."

She then leaves the bridge.

"I don't want him to be mad at me," Libra says to herself in her room. "Droido Gellax, I want you to go to that place. Tell Master Weapon Ruby I've changed my mind."

A red gel like creature appears from the ceiling, and forms in front of her in a human shape.

"A little late for that," Virgo says, coming into her room. "Sagittarius just left in your place."

"That bitch! Gellax, let's get a move on!"

TJ, Damon, and Tyrone are all walking around the city. TJ is trying to get the two to apologize and be friends again.

"We're not even fighting," Damon says. "There's nothing to apologize about."

TJ is about to protest when he trips over something. He looks up to see that it's a sign for charms and good luck items.

"This could be fun," he says, going into the store.

Timmy is following them when he also sees the sign.

"Maybe one of good fortune will have the Zinzuishou," he says.

Inside, Sagittarius and Libra, disguised as Patrice and Angela, are inside selling the charms. Some girls come up to buy some, hoping to get boys to like them, and as soon as they touch the gems, they start yelling about how they hate boys.

"These foolish humans," Patrice (Sagittarius) scoffs. "When they make a wish, the opposite will come true."

"Then, with all the dark power, we'll change this Star Point!" Angela (Libra) laughs.

"Look, they have charms for everything: good grades, luck, they even have a bottle of love juice," TJ says, spotting a large vial of green liquid. "It says that if you drink it all at once and think about someone, your love will come true."

"Even a kid wouldn't fall for that," Prometheus says, showing up in his human form and normal clothes.

"When did you get here?" Damon asks.

"I was walking down the street when I saw you guys enter."

"If you drink all that, you'll get sick," Tyrone comments.

Ignoring them, TJ pays for it and drinks all of the juice, saying it was delicious after he's finished.

"You know fellas, we have some special love charms in the back," Patrice says, coming up to them with Angela.

"Do you have anything to get a girlfriend back who's acting cold towards you lately?" TJ asks.

Angela pulls out a gem, and the guys' eyes go wild. Tyrone and Damon both reach for it.

"Damion, Tyson…" TJ starts.

"Oh please, I'm not obsessed over an old love like Vanessa or anything," Tyrone laughs.

"Neither am I…" Damon says as well.

"I can't see what they're doing!" Timmy complains looking through the window outside the store.

"Don't move; raise your hands!" a voice commands behind him.

Timmy turns around to see Ashley.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I want everything in here for all the luck," TJ says. "But, I don't have enough money."

"Have you guys made up your minds?" Angela asks.

"I bet the girl who dumped you had bad taste," Tyrone says to Damon.

"Dumped?" Patrice panics.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon asks.

"No, you're taking it the wrong way. I think you should wait till you find someone special, not just any common girl out there."

"You really mean that? Tyrone…I'm already over her," he smiles.

"That's right!" Patrice adds in.

Everyone looks at her.

"She was a really nice girl, that's why I can't help looking for someone better than her."

"Hey, we'll look for girls together and forget about people like Vanessa and such."

"I only want Ashley," TJ comments.

"Well that's too bad, she's mine," Timmy says, walking in with her.

"The charm must have worked," TJ squeals, seeing her walk in.

As soon as she sees him, she says she has to go and walks out.

"It looks like no matter where I go, I'm destined to run into him," she sighs outside.

Across the street, Tyrese and Styve are looking for the guys.

"Where could they be?" Styve asks. "I left working at the shrine just to hang out with them, and now they're not even here."

Back in the store, TJ and Timmy are arguing about Ashley.

"It's your fault she left," Timmy yells.

"Is not, and she doesn't want a little punk ass like you anyways," TJ yells back. "Why do you always find ways to ruin my sentimental moods? She left because you're a spoiled, mood-ruining brat!"

"She left because you said something weird!"

The two continue to argue and Patrice gets annoyed.

"That's enough!" she screams.

"If we don't do something soon, they'll run away all the customers and ruin our plan," Angela says.

"What plan?" Tyrone asks.

"All this talking of foolish love and romance; it's stupid!" Patrice comments.

"You calling romance stupid?" Damon defends.

"It is. Just wish on this gem here and you'll forget all about the pain, and just feel the hate."

"TJ, be on your guard, she doesn't seem like an ordinary store clerk," Tyrone tells him.

"Droido Gellax, help these two work out their useless problems."

The two ladies change and Gellax appears.

"TJ, get Timmy out of here," Damon says.

"I'm not going anywhere with this idiot," Timmy protests.

"No one's going anywhere," Sagittarius says. "We're going to kill you all!"

Libra takes one side and Sagittarius the other.

"Sprouting lies of love and romance; I'll kill you where you stand boy!" Sagittarius laughs.

Droido Gellax then drops from the ceiling, and the guys jump out of the way just in time. Tyrone grabs a nearby fire extinguisher, and sprays it everywhere. TJ takes this as his cue to exit, and the two change before the fog clears.

"I think it's time we showed these broads bad service doesn't pay off," Damon says.

"Right behind you, Dark Knight!" Tyrone agrees.

"Let's go; Dark Lightning Power!"

Calling out the phrase, electricity begins to surge through Damon's body, and then a lightning bolt strikes his body. As the flash of light fades, his boots, gloves, and body suit appear. On his forehead, a permanent kanji of lightning is engraved in gold. His uniform color is green with gold trimming.

"Dark Power!"

"You old hags ready to rumble? In case you didn't know, we're the Brother Soldiers, and you're in big trouble."

"That's right ladies, we're going to ring you up and hang you out to dry."

"Just who do you think you are you?" Sagittarius asks.

"Villains preying on young peoples' feelings isn't right!" Dark Knight scolds. "Loving the idea of finding that special person is everyone's own prerogative!"

"When wanting to know someone's name, you should usually tell yours first," Dark Warrior commands. "We're here to deliver divine punishment to you ladies."

"Dark Knight!"

"And Dark Warrior! And you're about to get a great big dose of Brother Soldier medicine."

"We sisters have got you silly Brother Soldier whimps beat, especially since the prettiest one is running the show!" Sagittarius says.

"Let me get this straight, you think you're the prettiest?" Libra laughs, cracking her whip. "Oh Sagittarius, you are such a comedian. I, Libra, am the prettiest."

"You're not that pretty; I've seen you in the morning."

"Oh shut up Sagittarius! Don't be jealous because I have naturally beautiful hair, and you have extensions."

"This for real?" Dark Knight asks.

"Seriously; they're way worse than we are!" Dark Warrior sighs.

"I've had it with you sister and all the rest of you; you are toast! Dark Thunder!"

Sagittarius throws her lightning bolts, splitting up the two Brothers. The two Brothers use their attacks, but they fail. Libra catches Dark Warrior with her whip, and Gellax catches Dark Knight with her gel.

"No man can resist my charm," Libra says. "It's how we get you fools weak. Love is a worthless emotion."

"Women become weak because they let themselves become dependent on you men!" Sagittarius yells.

"That's where you're wrong," Dark Knight replies. "Love gives a courage which is stronger than anything."

Not pleased with his response, she attacks.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Blade and Dark Sabre show up and free their comrades.

"Dark Warrior, let's show these two," Dark Knight says. "Let's show them what happens, when we believe in faith and emotion."

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

Damon holds his fist up, and lightning surges around it. He then grabs the dagger out of the air. Lightning bolts strike him, and he turns into a pure light. The light flashes, and then makes up his new uniform. His uniform consists of green boots, black pants with a green stripe on both sides of his legs, a green, skin tight shirt with the kanji of lightning inside a white circle over his heart, black and green gloves with the fingers cut out, and a green headband with the old symbol of lightning on it. His new sign of lightning appears, followed by a headband covering it up with the old symbol.

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Tyrone holds his hand up, and catches his dagger. Energy swirls around him, and then forms to his body; his outfit is then created. His uniform consists of orange and black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the kanji of Justice in orange inside an orange circle over his heart, black and orange gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with the symbol of power on it. He also has a black cape that has the outline of two wings on it, which is also printed on his back. He still has the belt around his chest, and a new sword has appeared on his back, under the cape.

"You think new outfits are going to stop us?" Libra asks. "They look as cheap as the old ones!"

"Enough talk, it's time to attack," Sagittarius yells. "Go Dark Thunder!"

"Go, Dark Chain-Whip!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Dark Knight's earring light's up as his lightning rod extends, and then he brings his hands together, showing electrical energy. He then pulls back his right hand with the energy in a ball, and throws it like a baseball at lightning speed.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark energy surrounds Dark Warrior as his closes eyes. He unsheathes his sword with his left hand and the energy swarms to it as his angelic silver wings of light appear on his back. He then circles the sword above his head once, and then brings it down at an angle, releasing an energy that resembles a scythe.

The attacks collide, and cancel each other out.

"What amazing power," Dark Sabre comments.

"Gellax, take care of them!" Libra says, making her exit with Sagittarius.

Gellax throws gel at everyone, and traps them to a wall.

"I don't want to stay here," Timmy cries as TJ locks him in a janitor's closet.

"Stay here, you'll be safe," TJ insists.

"Hurry up already!" Prometheus commands.

"Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

Back with the guys, Gellax has turned her hand into a knife, and begins to dive at Dark Blade, when the dagger strikes.

"What happened?" Dark Blade asks.

"No need to fear, Silent Warrior is here, and I do not like what I see. You've turned this love charm potion shop place, into a center for evil, and I cannot allow that."

"Will you shut up and take care of it already?"

"Why do you have to insist on interrupting my speeches? Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power its might! Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Silent Warrior takes care of the Droido, and collects the gem for his sword.

Later, the guys are all at Café Mileto, and TJ has another bottle of the juice.

"I'm going to drink all of this again so I can see Ashley," he proclaims.

"You'll die from consuming too much," Tyrese says.

"His stupidity won't be fixed until he dies," Styve comments. "Like they say, 'those born stupid, die stupid.'"

TJ turns to say something to him and spits the juice on his face. Styve gets mad and the two argue.


	7. To be a Parent Timmy's Request

"Just one mouthful of a tasty dish is the envy for every family at the dinner table. Interrupting this quality family time is unforgivable. Silent Warrior will right your wrongs!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 66

Krystalyn and Henri are in the living room talking with Prince and Timmy.

"I'm sorry honey, but we won't be able to attend your party at school," Krystalyn says to Timmy. "We're really tied up with a mission."

"But you guys promised him," Prince says. "It's the children who get hurt when adults break their promises."

TJ then walks in and asks if dinner is ready.

"Why don't you have TJ go with you?" Henri suggests.

"Oh, so now you decide to ask the super dependable and always lovable TJ to go?" TJ asks.

"I'd rather go all by myself," Timmy answers.

"That's fine with me," TJ responds. "I don't want to have to baby-sit for that brat."

Timmy goes outside on the balcony, and has a flashback of his parents. They're at a restaurant, and everything is nice. Timmy makes a comment about a bird, and his father laughs and picks him up.

"I miss you so much Papi," Timmy says to himself.

To be a Parent; Timmy's Request

"You're being really harsh towards Timmy," Prometheus says to TJ up in his room.

"Well he started it first," TJ argues.

"The boy is younger than you man. You're in high school and he's in middle school. You have your parents and he doesn't."

"I think I'm going to get some chips, want some?"

Downstairs, Timmy is in the kitchen trying to make fried chicken for his party, by himself.

"I don't care if no one goes," he says. "I can do this all by myself."

He gets some of the grease on him, and he starts crying about it. TJ sees him, and starts to feel bad.

"What are you doing?" he asks, coming in.

"Go away TJ, I'm practicing making my meal for the party," Timmy replies.

"I'll ask Ashley if she wants to go, we can all go together like our own family."

"Do you think she'll really come?"

"Sure, I'll convince her to come. I'll go even if you don't come with me."

"Are you just using me as an excuse to go over there? I know why you want Ashley to come."

The next morning, the two of them decide to go to her place anyways to ask her. They show up and Ashley sees TJ at the door and tries to close it. She then sees Timmy and lets them in.

"So you see, Timmy needs parental figures to accompany him," TJ explains.

"I'd like to go, but I have an exhibition tomorrow for my martial arts class," Ashley says.

"You can't push it back?"

"That's ok, I can go alone," Timmy responds. "We're asking for a lot without a lot of time for her to make other arrangements…"

Ashley feels bad and says she can squeeze it in, but she doesn't know how to fry chicken.

"That's ok, I think TJ can…" Timmy starts.

Everyone looks at TJ, and he gets a look on his face.

"I can make some good chicken," TJ says. "Come on, I live in a black family. It's no surprise you can't Ashley, you're white. Just leave everything to me."

"Ok, then you do that, and I'll make a side. I'd feel bad if the chicken came out bad and no one has anything to eat," Ashley says.

TJ feels hurt by the comment, but ignores it.

"We should go buy the stuff to make it," Timmy suggests.

"We should go tonight when the stores are less crowded," TJ comments.

"But I can go now," Ashley says.

"That's ok, there's something I need to take care of first."

On the Death Star, Sagittarius and Libra are relaxing in their room. Sagittarius is eating cake and Libra is looking in a mirror.

"What are you doing?" Sagittarius asks, shoving forkfuls of cake into her mouth.

"Girls of this time period put fruit on their face to keep their skin looking young," she says, turning around with slices of fruit on her face. "You should try it and your skin will be soft and smooth too. Then you'll be really popular with the men."

"It's really sad how men judge women by their appearances," Sagittarius comments.

"But it's still important to be beautiful. You're just upset because Sapphire Weapon dumped you. Continuing to be so grumpy about it won't make you attractive at all."

"What was that?"

Sagittarius jumps up, dropping her cake, and is about to say something when Weapon Ruby walks in.

"I've discovered another star point of Star City," he says. "It's in a grocery store in the city."

"Allow me to get this," Sagittarius says, running through the mirror.

"No fair, getting a head start!" Libra yells, running after her.

At Damon's apartment, the guys are gathered, and TJ is telling them about Timmy's school party. Tyrese gets out a cook book and decides to have Damon give them lessons on making the chicken. Tyrese is reading out of the book, and TJ gets annoyed.

"Enough with the lectures; how about we go on to the action?" he suggests.

"Why don't you just buy a bag of the chicken already made from Shoppers?" Styve asks.

No one answers and he gets an attitude.

"The first step is to prepare the onions to go in the flour for the skin," Damon says. "You'll chop them into really small pieces and add your seasonings like Adobo, pepper, and crushed red flakes."

"I want to do it!" Tyrone volunteers.

He grabs the knife and grabs an onion and starts to cut. His right hand is really close to the onion.

"You're going to cut yourself doing it like that," Damon says.

"He might be even worse than me," TJ comments.

"It's ok as long as you're having fun!" Tyrone laughs.

He looks away for just a second, and then the cutting stops. He gets a serious look on his face and whispers he cut his finger. TJ gets frantic and starts yelling that Tyrone cut off his finger. Tyrone stands there holding his hand so no one can see.

"It's on the cutting board!" TJ exclaims.

"Call an ambulance!" Tyrone cries.

"Ty, you've got to stay calm!"

"What happened?" Styve and Tyrese ask, running into the kitchen with Prometheus.

"Ambulance, call an ambulance, Reese!" TJ yells.

"We've got to put it back together!" Damon says. "Wait…this is the end of an onion. Are you even bleeding Ty?"

He then looks around and opens his hands to reveal nothing happened. Everyone is mad at him. TJ takes the knife and decides to cut another onion to add to the flour. Prometheus is impressed that he's cutting with such precision. He then jumps up on the counter to see closer, and notices TJ isn't cutting anything at all. He is disappointed and the guys give up.

That evening, TJ, Ashley, and Timmy, along with Prometheus, are walking to the store.

"OK, so we need flour, onions, pepper, other spices, oil…am I forgetting anything?" TJ announces as they walk.

"Yeah, you forgot the chicken," Timmy replies.

TJ feels embarrassed and doesn't talk anymore. As they are walking, TJ notices the setting sun, and points it out to Timmy. He sees it, and has a flashback of walking with his parents as the sun is setting. While he's dreaming, he reaches up and takes TJ's hand. TJ notices and looks at him.

_"__He__'__s__a__cute__little__squirt__when__he__'__s__not__running__his__mouth,__"_ he thinks. _"__Somehow,__holding__his__hand__makes__me__feel__…__special.__"_

_"__I__wonder__why__I__feel__so__good,__"_ Ashley thinks, looking at TJ. _"__It__'__s__like__a__feeling__of__calming__peace__is__washing__over__me.__"_

_"__They__look__like__they__'__re__in__a__good__mood,__"_ Prometheus comments.

Timmy snaps out of his daydream, and notices he's holding TJ's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, snatching it back. "Don't hold my hand like you know me like that!"

"What do I think I'm doing? You're the one who took my hand!" TJ bellows.

"I did not; you're lying. Why would I want your hand?"

The two start yelling and Prometheus takes his comment back. Embarrassed, Ashley tries to walk away, and the two notice this and proceed to chase after her. At the store, Angela and Patrice are selling dark fruits, guaranteeing people it will keep them looking younger. Along with them, a Droido is working as well.

"Step right up folks and try our new Dark Fruit!" Angela announces. "Black is the trendy hot color this summer, and you don't want to be the only one at parties who doesn't know what the Dark Fruit tastes like!"

A huge crowd gathers at the sound of excitement in her voice.

"I guess this is how you manipulate men too?" Patrice asks.

"I don't have to manipulate them. Men naturally want to worship a pretty young girl like me."

"Someone is going to hurt you one of these days…"

A few people try the samples, and immediately become slaves to the dark power.

"OK people, listen up," the Droido says, jumping on the stand. "Touch don't buy: that's the way to smart shopping. Go throughout the store and spread the dark power."

The infected customers go around, touching everything, and making it rotten. TJ and the others show up and walk into the store.

"I like Shoppers because the food is cheap, and the prices are so ridiculous, you just want to slap some body," TJ announces. "The produce is always fresh, and the service is friendly."

"What are you, a commercial?" Timmy asks.

"Prometheus, the sign says no pets, so you can't come in."

Prometheus meows and pretends to leave, but then sneaks in once TJ isn't looking. As they are walking around, Timmy notices the place is kind of empty.

"Does anyone else smell that?" he asks.

"The air does smell kind of weird," Ashley notices.

They reach the meat section and all the chicken looks bad.

"Isn't this weird?" Timmy asks TJ.

"Yeah, it is kind of strange," TJ agrees.

"We can't buy anything here, it's all bad," Ashley comments.

"We should go somewhere else and buy the stuff we need," Timmy says.

They start to walk off, when Prometheus stops TJ.

"I'm picking up a weird vibe here," he says to him.

Ashley and Timmy are walking to another store, when they run into Styve.

"Hey guys, where's TJ?" he asks.

"Who cares about him?" Timmy replies.

"He's trying really hard you know."

"Do you know how to make fried chicken?" Timmy asks, ignoring his comment.

"Well, I usually just buy a 'ready-to-go' pouch from Shoppers and call it a day. It's no mess, and it's actually not that bad."

"Timmy has a party at school tomorrow, and he volunteered to bring chicken," Ashley says.

"You really should ask TJ to go," he says to Timmy.

Back in the store, TJ and the cat are investigating.

"Look at this," Prometheus says.

He touches a box of cookies, and the whole thing crumbles. Appalled, TJ steps back and hits a counter. The whole shelf crumbles and TJ is shocked. Outside, Ashley, Styve, and Timmy are walking together.

"I'm sorry TJ," Styve says to himself.

_"__When__I__was__with__TJ__and__Ashley,__I__felt__kind__of__a__warm__feeling,__" _Timmy thinks to himself. _"__I__don__'__t__feel__that__anymore.__"_ "Hey Styve, let's find TJ."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Styve says.

As they are headed towards the store, Styve picks up a dark feeling coming from it.

"Ashley, wait here with Timmy," he says. "I think I should go in first."

Ashley understands and Styve runs off to the store. Inside, Sagittarius and Libra are looking at what they've done. All the people are lying around unconscious.

"Droido Avocado, it's time to finish up here," Sagittarius commands.

The Droido shakes her head, and transforms into a fierce looking monster with green hair.

"Papaya, mango, kiwi!" she yells.

Dark energy starts flying around, destroying anything that hasn't already been corrupted. Dark energy stats coming towards TJ, but he knocks it away with his own power.

"TJ, it's time to transform," Prometheus says. "Prometheus Shinka!

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Avocado continues to yell and rant, when Prometheus comes flying at her.

_ "Howl, o raging wind, and cleave mine enemies with your blade; Razor Wind!"_

The Droido screams and pulls out a banana.

"What's a banana going to do?" Libra asks.

"Just watch," Sagittarius responds. "Avocado, show her what you can really do."

"Bana-knife!"

The Droido's banana produces a blade and becomes a banana sword. Just as she is about to strike Prometheus, the dagger appears and stops her.

"Hold it just a second, you Tarzan wannabe! The supermarket is the source of healthy food where people get fresh vegetables and chicken for fried favorites. I'm mad at you for stopping a brotha from being able to enjoy his favorite past time meal! Those evil ones who destroy good food will be stopped, and so I will punish you in the name of Avalon!"

Another dagger appears, and the Droido gets annoyed.

"Don't forget about me: Dark Blade. I will send you incinerated back to your maker!"

He comes flying in on a shopping cart, and jumps off, sending it towards Avocado.

"Avocado bombs!"

The Droido throws mini avocados at the two warriors, and they have to doge them or be blown up.

"Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior brings out his sword and begins to hit them back.

"I'll bat the next one right back to you," he taunts.

"Bat these, silent fool!" Avocado yells.

She takes her earring, and throws it at him, which happens to be an egg bomb.

"Silent Warrior, you can't hit that back; it'll destroy you on contact," Dark Blade informs him.

The egg is coming towards them, and Silent Warrior gets ready to attack anyways, when a card strikes, and the egg is split in two.

"What is with you people and throwing things?" Avocado asks, looking in the direction it came from.

"The supermarket is the peoples' fountain of health! The fresh vegetables of the open country and the melt in your mouth good thinly sliced meats are mad!"

"Her speech is exactly the same as mine!" Silent Warrior drools.

"This isn't really the time for that…" Dark Blade sighs.

"As Yellow LightStar, I can't permit this place to be corrupted by the likes of you."

"We've already heard this speech today," Sagittarius complains. "And don't try to be the hero; you're already late as it is. Avocado, take out blondie!"

Yellow LightStar jumps down to have a sword fight with her. Meanwhile, Silent Warrior and Dark Blade are confronting Libra and Sagittarius.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior clenches his fist and says "this fist of mine is burning red!" When he says that, it begins to glow red with fire. He brings up the other fist and it glows too. His eyes light with fire as his body becomes engulfed in flame. He then thrusts his fists forward and a fire bird flies from them.

The sisters easily dodge the attacks, and the two Brothers are surprised.

"Let me finish them off," Libra says.

"As the youngest sister, you should let me handle the good parts," Sagittarius argues back.

"We're twins; you're only younger by a few minutes and some lines on your face."

"I do not have lines, I'm beautiful."

Three other daggers then rain down on the group, and the Brothers surround the ladies.

"Why don't you two stop arguing and tell us who you are?" Dark Knight asks.

"Yes, explain to us why you are even here," Dark Sabre adds.

Yellow LightStar then throws down the Droido.

"Silent Warrior, she's all yours," she says.

"Right! Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

The enemy is destroyed, and the gem collected.

"You know what, on second thought you can fight them all you want," Libra says, leaving.

"Wait a minute, don't you leave me here," Sagittarius says, going after her.

All the people start to get up, and the Brother Soldiers leave the store.

That evening, everyone is at Ashley's mansion, and TJ is preparing the fried chicken.

"What are you crying for?" Tyrone asks.

"It's the onions," TJ responds.

There's a loud bang and everyone wonders what happened.

"Don't worry, I just dropped the pot, nothing to see here," TJ yells.

After much clanging and banging, and TJ cursing, he comes out with a bucket of chicken.

"It may look kind of bad, but it's really good," he assures everyone.

Ashley takes the first bite, and says it's not bad. Everyone else eats and they agree with her.

"TJ you did it, I'm really proud of you," Timmy says. "I hope you can make it just like this tomorrow."


	8. Frightening Ghosts Spirited Away

"Finally, it's summer break, and we can go for a nice vacation on the beach. We never get to have fun like this. But there's a sea creature threatening to interrupt our good times! This wasn't in the brochure! Please don't make Silent Warrior have to come and punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 67

It's a nice day during the middle of summer break. TJ, Damon, and Tyrone are walking up the long steps to Styve's shrine.

"Have either of you started your summer reading?" Damon asks.

"I can't believe we have work to do over break," TJ complains. "The summers get shorter, while the work gets longer."

The other two agree with him as they reach the top. They then spot Timmy sitting outside one of the buildings.

"What are you doing here Timmy?" Tyrone asks.

"To get away from the heat," he replies. "I didn't think it'd be this hot so early in the summer."

"Where's Styve?" Damon asks.

"He went to some island."

"That's no fair, he's enjoying the sun and the sea while we're out here sweating like dogs," TJ complains.

"That means a private beach to frolic on!" Tyrone complains.

"Timmy, you know where this island is?"

"I guess…" Timmy starts.

"Come on then, let's all go see him! Styve can't do something so fun without his best buds!"

Frightening Ghosts; Spirited Away

On a crescent moon-shaped island, Styve is standing on the shore in his monk garb.

"I'm glad the others aren't here," he says to himself. "I can practice my readings without any interruptions. It's just you and me, Tauro Demos."

He then pulls out one of his sutras, and begins to do a chant, when he hears a horn, and looks to his left to see the guys on a small yacht. It pulls up to him, and sends water rushing to the shore, getting him all wet. Later, the guys are sitting in a beach house around a table. Styve is only in some shorts because his clothes are all wet.

"Where did the small yacht come from?" Styve asks.

"Ashley said we could borrow it," Timmy grins.

"You should've told us about this place," Damon says.

"The water's so clear you can see the fish," Tyrese comments, turning a page in his calculus book.

"Not to mention the fresh air and delicious cookies!" TJ adds.

"It's the perfect setting to study."

"What are you guys doing here?" Styve asks. "I wanted to be able to perfect my reading ability better and perfect my bond with Tauro Demos before I had to leave for freshman orientation at Valhalla U."

"We came because Timmy was lonely and wanted to spend time with you," TJ explains, covering Timmy's mouth so he can't protest.

"You haven't finished your assignments yet though," Tyrese comments.

"Well, I guess I can understand Timmy coming, but did you all have to come too?" Styve continues.

"We wanted to relax out here as well," TJ replies.

"Timmy, you should finish your summer homework before playing with Styve," Tyrese says.

"Swimming is good exercise you know," Damon comments. "Keeps you in good shape."

"But I didn't come here to have fun," Styve protests.

Prometheus and Athena, both in human form and wearing beach clothing, then pull some trunks out of Styve's bag and look at him.

"Those are for practice!"

"Let's go for a swim," TJ suggests.

"It's too hot!" Prometheus cries.

Ignoring Prometheus, Damon, Tyrone, Tyrese, and TJ all run down to the water.

"Guys be careful," Styve yells after them. "There are sharks…"

Everyone gets in and enjoys themselves. TJ is swimming, when he spots Timmy on an inflatable dinosaur.

"You can't swim, can you?" TJ asks.

Before Timmy can answer, TJ starts splashing him with water.

"That's not very nice," Styve says, coming up behind Timmy.

"That's ok, I've got it," Timmy says. "Element: water!"

The inflatable starts shooting water out at TJ very hard, and Styve laughs.

Later that afternoon, Damon catches some fish, while TJ, Tyrese, and Tyrone play sand football. Timmy and Styve are building a sandcastle nearby.

"Timmy really seems to like Styve," Tyrese comments.

"That's because Styve isn't annoyed by him," Tyrone says.

"No, it's because they're both mean," TJ corrects him.

Timmy glances up for a minute, and sees a figure.

"What's wrong?" Styve asks, noticing the look on his face.

Timmy says nothing, and continues to build. Damon tells everyone the fish is ready, and they all go to eat.

"I hate fish," Timmy yells, throwing it on the ground.

Styve slaps him across the face for throwing the good food on the ground and tells him that there are starving kids out there who would like a nice meal. Timmy runs away saying he hates Styve. Timmy goes down to the water, and begins swimming away from everyone with Lion-O.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Styve asks.

"I think it's too hot for you guys to be eating out here," Prometheus complains.

"How did you explain being here to Timmy anyways?" Styve asks Prometheus and Athena.

"We said we were friends TJ made through Ashley."

"Where is the little man anyways?" Athena asks.

"He's over there playing in the water," TJ responds.

"No he's not…"

Timmy has drifted out further into the water, but he hasn't noticed. He does notice fins following behind him. Immediately he starts to panic, and tries to run away, falling off his water floater. The sharks are gaining on him, and he is yelling for help, but no one hears him. Right before the sharks catch up to him, something swims by, and he grabs on. When he notices what he did, he realizes he's riding on the back of a giant manta ray. Back on the island, the guys notice that Timmy is missing. They all get in the boat, and Damon takes the wheel.

"Wow, you're really good at driving this thing," TJ comments.

"I'm pretty good at most things," Damon says.

"I can't sense him anywhere," Prometheus says. "It's really weird."

"Styve, do you think you can feel his presence?" Tyrese asks.

"Maybe he got eaten by a shark," Tyrone suggests.

"That would be a bad thing," TJ moans.

"This is all my fault," Styve admits. "I slapped him good, and he got mad."

"No, this is my fault," Damon argues. "I made food he didn't like."

"Blaming yourselves isn't going to bring him back to us," Athena scolds. "We need to focus on finding him right now."

Back on the manta ray, Timmy is racing for his life. A number of sharks are chasing them now, determined to get the both of them. One shark gets close and bites at Timmy.

"Ok, here we go," Timmy says. "Lion-O, change!"

Lion-O changes into a fan, and Timmy puts it into the water, causing them to go faster. The two finally reach the other tip of the crescent island, and Timmy gets out of the water. The manta ray then turns into a man.

"Who are you?" Timmy asks.

"I won't hurt you," the man says. "My name is Dav..um Lee."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I saw you in trouble, and because I need your help. An evil spirit is in the volcano, and it's keeping me trapped here. I am the guardian of this place, the Crescent Island."

"Well, my name is Takato, but everyone calls me Timmy. I'm not sure how I can help…"

Back on the boat, the guys are still looking for Timmy. Prometheus and Athena are having a side conversation about the heat back in the old days compared to now, while the boys steer the ship towards the volcanic tip of the island.

"He's become shark food," TJ complains.

"Don't say such things," Styve yells. "I know he's still alive, I can somehow feel it."

"Yeah, look at the demi gods," Tyrese says. "They haven't given up, and neither should we."

Prometheus and Athena are actually now complaining to each other about how sick they're getting from being on the boat.

Elsewhere, Timmy and Lee are sitting in a cave with a fire.

"You know, I fought with my friends today," Timmy starts, "but I have you now, so everything is ok."

"Are you hungry?" Lee asks.

Timmy nods his head, and Lee goes out to get food. He returns with fish, and Timmy just stares at it.

"I guess this is all there is when you live on an island," he complains.

Back at the boat, the guys can see smoke coming from the island.

"Look at the smoke," Tyrone points out. "Do you think it could be Timmy?"

"It's probably just the volcano," Damon says.

It actually is Timmy, grilling up the fish Lee caught. He's skeptical at first about eating it, but after a bite finds it to be delicious and starts squealing with delight.

"Did you hear that?" Prometheus asks Athena.

"You're hearing things," she replies.

Even later in the night, Timmy is sleeping on Lee's shoulder, while he is sitting against the wall, thinking. Timmy is then awakened by the rumbling of the ground.

"It's the volcano," Lee says. "The evil spirit is coming!"

The volcano starts smoking, and the guys watch in amazement.

"Oh my Goddess," Styve yells.

"What is it?" TJ asks.

"Timmy is there, I saw it in the smoke from the volcano."

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to get over there, and fast!"

"Quick everyone, transform," Prometheus yells.

"Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

The guys transform and head for the volcano. On the island, Timmy and Lee are face-to-face with the evil spirit that's a giant rock creature.

"He's going to kill you because you are invading his territory," Lee explains.

Lava starts to pour down the volcano, and Timmy is trapped by some rocks.

"The Brother Soldiers are here!" the Brothers shout, tossing their daggers.

"You guys always leave me out!" Silent Warrior complains, showing up late.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Blade's attack destroys the rock creature, and he appears with the Brother Soldiers.

"Are you ok?" he asks Timmy.

"Yes, we are fine," Timmy responds.

"Who is we, you and Lion-O?"

Timmy turns around to see Lee is gone. Meanwhile, the others are using their attacks on the lava, but the only one having an effect is Dark Sabre's.

"Silent Warrior, throw an attack at the peak of the volcano!" Timmy yells.

"What for?" he asks.

"Please, just do it; trust me."

"Ok, I hope you know what I'm doing. This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior aims his bird towards the top of the volcano. It goes in, and then an explosion is heard inside. The lava stops, and the volcano dies down.

"What just happened?" Silent Warrior asks.

The guys take Timmy back to the boat, and when he's not looking, they change back. As they are moving back to the other side of the island, Lee appears to Timmy.

"Thank you for what you did," he says. "You had Silent Warrior destroy the bad spirit, and now I am free."

Lee then changes into some type of uniform which looks like it could belong to a Brother.

"It was you all along!" Timmy exclaims.

Timmy smiles and TJ looks at him, but doesn't say anything.


	9. Keep Timmy from the Bad Guys

"Tell me Timmy, where did you come from? And this new enemy, I won't forgive you for what you're doing to this planet and its people. In the name of Avalon, I will punish you."

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 68

TJ is dreaming about marrying Ashley, when he wakes up.

"It's cold tonight," he says. "What a dream though, I was cold even at the wedding. Why did I have to wake up?"

"Why are you talking?" Prometheus asks, waking up at his feet.

He notices TJ looking at something on the bed, and looks at it.

"Did you do that?" Prometheus asks, looking at a dark spot. "You're going into the 11th grade, and you're still wetting the bed!"

"I didn't…I mean I don't think I…" TJ starts.

"How embarrassing TJ!"

"How did I know it wasn't you?"

Before he can get any more thoughts out, the covers move, and the two notice Timmy sleeping with him. His pajama bottoms are wet.

Keep Timmy from the Bad Guys: The Face-off

"Just as I thought; when the sun rose this morning, there was an energy release at a certain bridge in the floating city," Wiseone says to Weapon Ruby.

Wiseone appears as an image on the Death Star. His face is covered in shadows by the black hood that he wears.

"At a bridge?" Weapon Ruby asks. "If it's in the floating city, then it must be…"

"The Little One," Wiseone says, finishing Weapon Ruby's sentence.

"I'll have the sisters investigate it immediately then. By the way, how are things going back in Neo Avalon? When I left, we had found all the Star Points of Star City, and were in complete control."

"When our forces moved in, a strong energy attacked from the central Star Point."

"Who can have such a power to thwart against our power?"

"Those warriors are protecting the palace with their lives."

"I'm having problems with 5 certain soldiers here as well. Maybe they have something in common."

"All I know, Weapon Ruby, is that the Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou, must be destroyed so we can take over."

"Of course, Wiseone. I'll get the sisters on it right away."

The next day, TJ and Prince are arguing about what happened the night before.

"How embarrassing, my older brother is still wetting the bed," Prince cries.

"I didn't do it," TJ yells.

"Then why is it wet?"

"Timmy did it in his sleep."

"Oh that's real original; blame the kid for your stupid mistakes!"

TJ then sees Timmy running out the door.

"Look what you did now," Prince says as TJ runs after him.

"Timmy, don't run away!" TJ yells outside. "What kind of child is he anyways?"

"Timmy is a lonely child," Prometheus answers.

"Lonely?"

"Yes, why do you think he crawled into your bed in the middle of the night? He's now embarrassed because you scolded him, and he feels bad."

"You scolded me yesterday for sleeping in and I didn't run away."

"That's different from this situation, Tim! Right now, just hurry up and find him so you can apologize."

"Why? I need to sleep. I promised Styve and the others I'd go to the mall today and hang out. I've been too busy lately with practice."

"You always know when to say the wrong things, don't you? That's not important right now. If he's by himself he'll get scared, and if he's scared he'll do that beam thing, and that usually brings trouble."

"Oh alright, I'll go look for him. Let's split up so we can cover more ground."

Timmy has reached a bridge and is sitting there with Lion-O.

"I'm still a kid," he says to him. "I wet the bed sometimes; I'm sorry."

Timmy then thinks about the times he wet his bed at his house, and his father would talk to him.

"Papi, I'm sorry," he cries. "I want to go home."

He then pulls out his time key, and remembers what Dee (the image that spoke to him a few episodes back) told him about it.

_"__This__is__a__key__that__will__allow__you__to__travel__through__space__and__time,__"_ Timmy remembers him saying to him. _"__It__is__very__dangerous__to__use__though,__so__you__must__be__careful__with__it.__"_

Timmy holds up the key, with a determined look on his face.

"I still want to go home!" he yells.

A cloud appears, and he starts to float up to it. Unfortunately, he doesn't float for long and falls back to the ground. He then starts to cry, releasing his energy.

"Timmy's over there!" Prometheus says, spotting the V-beam. "Prometheus Shinka!"

Timmy stops crying just in time to see Virgo on the stairs below him.

"Did something happen to make you sad, Little One?" she asks. "What's wrong little prince, can't find your way home anymore? Don't you worry; I'll take you back."

"Now now sis, I saw that V-beam first," Aries says, on the steps above Timmy. "Don't try to run you little nuisance, we've got you trapped!"

"But I was here first and you know it, that's not fair! How about the first one to kill him gets to go on a shopping spree! There's lots of shopping bonuses for capturing him."

"I'm warning you, the brat's mine!"

"Slow down Aries, your shoes are untied."

"Ha, nice try but I'm wearing my four inch pumps."

"What do you want; you're scaring me," Timmy cries. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Aww, so plaintiff; I'm reduced to tears."

"Me too sis, tears of joy," Virgo chimes in.

The sisters move in for the kill, when Lion-O comes and trips Virgo, causing her to fall down the stairs. Timmy takes this as his chance to run right over her and down the stairs.

"How you liking the taste of that asphalt sis?" Aries asks, cackling. "Stop right there, you're not going anywhere!"

Aries lands in front of him, ready for the kill.

"Stop running kid, I'm wearing my 4 inch pumps, and I'm not trying to get a run in my nylons!" she cackles.

_"__O__sacred__will,__strike__down__mine__enemy;__Divine__Saber!__"_

Prometheus jumps from behind Timmy, slashing Aries with a sword made of light.

"Haha, how you liking that, sister?" Virgo asks getting up.

"Lion-O, let's go," Timmy yells. "Thank you stranger!"

Lion-O flies up and hits Virgo on the back of the head. Aries throws Prometheus into a fence with her dark ice-fire. The two sisters then start to fix their make-up, complaining that they're going to capture him one way or another.

"Run, Timmy," Prometheus says, passing out.

Downtown, the guys are all waiting on TJ to show up at the mall.

"Where is he?" Tyrone asks.

"He probably overslept; you know how he is," Styve replies.

"We'll wait just a little longer."

Athena then spots Prometheus struggling up the sidewalk.

"What happened to you?" she asks him as he collapses.

"Timmy is being chased by the enemy," he struggles to say.

"Where were you attacked?" Tyrese asks.

"By the big bridge on 10th street."

"Come on, we've got to go help him," Damon says, pulling out his dagger.

"Athena, change into your god form and help Prometheus please," Tyrone says as they rush off.

Near a construction site, TJ is running around looking for Timmy, when he spots him going through a hole in a fence.

"What's he doing going in there?" he asks himself. "I'll follow him, but stay hidden."

TJ follows him in, and sits behind a pipe, which is directly behind Timmy.

_"__Why__is__he__crying?__"_ TJ wonders.

Timmy is holding Lion-O, and pushes the nose, making a projection appear.

"What happened, why are you crying?" a figure asks.

"Dee…" Timmy responds.

"Little One, don't cry. You're a very strong and brave boy."

"No I'm not, I'm really scarred Dee!"

"You shouldn't be; you have strong allies."

"No I don't, I'm all alone."

_"__Who__is__he__talking__to?__"_ TJ wonders.

"The Brother Soldiers helped you back home didn't they?" Dee asks.

"But this enemy is much stronger," Timmy argues. "They did that to my father. Even mom couldn't beat them."

"You don't remember the days when you were little? In the future city, there were always the Brothers who protected you. Even now, those Brothers are fighting to protect Neo Avalon. Believe in the Brothers and Silent Warrior. They will help you out."

The figure disappears, and Timmy starts to cry again.

_"__So__that__'__s__what__'__s__going__on.__Timmy__'__s__father__has__been__captured__by__these__enemies.__And__if__he__'__s__a__prince,__then__that__must__mean__…"_

"Finally got you cornered Prince Takato!" Aries yells.

TJ turns around to see Timmy running from her again.

"And to think, you were in an open place like this trying to hide. How foolish of you."

"Don't worry, I'm coming," TJ says. "Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Aries is about to backhand Timmy, when the dagger strikes.

"How dare you go after young children; have you no shame in yourself? The evil one who picks on a small boy from a future city, I cannot forgive. I will send you back to where you come from, in the name of Avalon All your pretty lipstick cannot hide, all the evil deep inside! Come on Timmy, we're getting out of here."

"You think you're so tough don't you?" Aries asks, smiling. "Well allow me to show you some people that think otherwise."

The other three ladies appear form behind her, and she introduces them.

"This is Sagittarius, Libra, Virgo, and I'm the oldest, Aries, of the Dark Sisters from the Ky'rak Galaxy's dark moon: Chaos Inferno."

"Give up," Sagittarius smirks, charging electricity in her hands.

"Before we have to hurt you," Libra continues, cracking her whip.

"Not a pretty sight," Virgo laughs, gathering ice in her hands.

"Like I said, we're the Dark Sisters, and this time we're getting that child no matter what!" Aries concludes as fire begins to surge her body.

Before anything else can happen, four daggers appear in front of the sisters.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything with an advantage! I'm Dark Blade!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"Dark Knight!"

"And Dark Warrior here, and we're going to deliver divine punishment!"

"We're here to even up the odds, and it looks like you twisted sisters are going to bust up a few finger nails!"

"The Brother Soldiers!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"Well well well, looks like we have us a show down ladies," Aries laughs as she lunges at Dark Blade.

The eight go into battle, wasting no time. Dark Sabre and Virgo; Dark Blade and Aries; Libra and Dark Warrior; and Dark Knight and Sagittarius. Silent Warrior is holding Timmy, and watching them fight. Each pair seems to be evenly matched.

_"__They__need__my__help,__"_ Silent Warrior thinks to himself.

"Silent Warrior look out!" Timmy yells.

He jumps up, just in time to miss an attack.

"It's time to do this for real," Weapon Ruby says, appearing in the sky.

"Who are you?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I'm one of the Dark Legion Family; Weapon Ruby."

"Why are you after the boy?"

"My task is to change the future of Star City on the new moon, and for that to happen, the boy must be captured."

Weapon Ruby then puts his hands together, and shoots ruby-like energy balls at Silent Warrior. Silent Warrior turns his back to him to protect Timmy, and gets hurt in the process. His body then slumps against Timmy's, and Timmy begins to panic.

"Silent Warrior!" he yells.

_"__He__'__s__such__a__little__brat__and__causes__so__much__trouble.__"_

"Silent Warrior please!"

"_He hogs my bed, thinks he can have Ashley, and complains all the time."_

"Silent Warrior wake up…"

_"__But__I__will__protect__him.__He__'__s__here__all__alone,__and__it__is__my__job__as__the__Chosen__One__to__protect__everyone.__"_

"This is the end," Weapon Ruby taunts.

"No it's not," Silent Warrior says, standing up. "Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior calls forth the Lyger Xero, and with new strength points it at Weapon Ruby.

"I won't let him fall so easily!" he proclaims.

Weapon Ruby throws his attack, and Silent Warrior reflects it with the sword.

"Star Slinger!"

The two stop, and Yellow LightStar appears.

"An evil one who hunts a young boy like a savage beast; I won't forgive you," she says.

"That was already said," Weapon Ruby says, annoyed.

She jumps down to his level, and he throws energy at her. Yellow LightStar throws her Star Shower at him, and there is a big explosion.

"Silent Warrior, use the power of your sword," she says. "Only you can protect Timmy."

Silent Warrior looks at his sword, and the gems he collected light up. He then holds it up to the afternoon light.

"Sword of Destruction, with the power of the gems. Vanquish this evil, remove and stop him! Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

The gems light up, and when he does the final swing, another power is activated, and the attack hits Weapon Ruby. Weapon Ruby then floats up to the sky, injured badly.

"Let's go sisters, we're done for today!" he yells, teleporting out.

The other sisters leave, and the Brother Soldiers are left standing alone.

"Timmy, please tell me the truth," Silent Warrior says. "You're from the future aren't you? Please, what is the new moon? Who is this Dark Legion, and what did they do to your father?"

Timmy runs to Silent Warrior and hugs him, crying.

"Please Silent Warrior, my Papi, please my father," he says. "Save him from those bad people. Dee said that Silent Warrior and the Brother Soldiers would help me."

"Timmy…"

Somewhere, in another place, Wiseone is sitting in a dark palace, looking at a silhouette of a man.

"Even a beautiful flower will wither away when the time comes," he says. "Neo Avalon, this kingdom which prides its glory in the Little One's father…"

The silhouette then becomes clear, showing an image of the king of Neo Avalon, a man who looks like a fully adult version of Prince Takato…


	10. Ashley's Choice The Decision is Final

"Ashley, why are you running from me? Who is that guy you're with? I've got to be sleeping and stuck in some sort of nightmare. Droido, how dare you enter the dreams of people of give them nightmares! In the name of Avalon, I will stop you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 69

"After many adventures, the Prince came to the wild forest. After finding the sleeping princess, he kissed her lips, and by doing so broke the spell which kept her asleep."

"What a boring story," Timmy says to Ashley.

"Don't say such things," she says. "It's a sweet story. The prince saves the princess; it's all so romantic."

She looks over to see that Timmy is passed out. TJ and Prometheus then walk into the room.

"I read him a story and he's sleep," she says.

"Thank you," TJ replies. "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"He's probably dreaming about his own princess," Prometheus says.

Late that night, after TJ has left with Timmy and his cat, Ashley is having a bad dream. She and TJ are at their wedding, dressed as an older version of Prince Takato and Lady Yuna.

"Finally, we're getting married," Prince Takato says in the dream.

"I've waited so long for this moment," Lady Yuna responds.

Right before their lips touch, the ground breaks apart and they are torn apart.

"Ashley Hunter, you must not approach Tim Davis," a female voice says.

"You again?" Ashley yells. "Who in the hell are you?"

"It shall come to pass that the two of you will marry, and then he will be destroyed. Prince Takato, the Chosen One of Virtue, and the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, will suffer a great calamity."

"I don't believe it. This dream is nothing but a trick to deceive me."

"This you cannot deny. Continue to go on with him, and everything will be destroyed."

"No, it's a lie, nothing but a lie!" Ashley yells, waking up.

She picks up a picture of her and TJ. The glass cracks and the TJ in the picture doubles over.

Ashley's Choice; the Decision is Final

The next morning, Ashley is on a pedestrian bridge above a lake. She is seeing an image of TJ in the reflection.

"_Why__is__loving__TJ__going__to__bring__him__misfortune?__"_ she wonders.

TJ then comes by on his morning run.

"It must be somebody's will that we meet like this," TJ says.

Ashley doesn't respond, not noticing him there.

"How is it that Timmy knows about Takato and the Zinzuishou?" she asks herself.

"Did he say something about it to you?" TJ asks.

"Maybe he's one of TJ's relatives from the past. We still don't know everything about Avalon."

She then starts to walk off, never noticing TJ's presence, telling him she's sorry under her breath.

"I will always love you Ashley, no matter what," TJ yells after her.

Later that day, Ashley is at Café Mileto talking to Miranda.

"I haven't seen you in a while girlfriend," she says. "You seem depressed lately; everything ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine girl," Ashley answers.

"Ash, we been best friends since grade school. Don't you go lying to me now."

In the background, there's a couple sitting at a booth on a date.

"Do you know how to make a guy hate you?" Ashley asks.

The girl gets up and slaps the guy, walking away.

"You want to make guys hate you; what's this about?" Miranda asks.

"I just want to know what kinds of girls guys hate."

Before she can answer, a guy comes up and says hello to Ashley…

Meanwhile at the park, the guys are having a discussion about Timmy while eating popsicles from the ice cream man.

"It's weird how Timmy knows about the Dark Crystal," TJ says. "Ashley believes he may be a relative from the old days, reborn like we were."

"If that's so, then how come he doesn't recognize you?" Tyrone asks.

"Well, even Prometheus didn't recognize Silent Warrior as the Chosen One," Tyrese points out. "Plus, he's from the future."

"Have you talked to Timmy about any of this?" Damon asks.

"Well, I don't know how to bring it up without revealing anything," TJ answers.

"We don't know where he comes from, or why the enemy is after him," Styve points out. "All we do know is that he's from the future Star City, which somehow relates to this Neo Avalon place on 'the new moon'."

"We do know that those ladies are bent on taking over this city," Tyrese notes. "And with our luck, there's a higher power involved. And, we know that his father was captured by the enemy."

Prometheus and Athena are in front of him fighting over a popsicle.

"Weapon Ruby said he was one of the Dark Legion members," Damon continues. "Just how many more are there?"

"I wonder why Ashley is avoiding me," TJ mutters.

"Tim Davis, it's time to focus on the enemy," Prometheus says, running away from Athena and attempting to jump on TJ's shoulder.

"We need to collect information on them," Athena chimes in, jumping on Prometheus and licking the popsicle off her paws.

"Why can't you find out, you were central control?" Tyrone asks.

"Central control's mission was to find the Chosen One, Tyson. The arcade is no longer in operation for that."

"You guys are too loud," TJ complains. "I can't think about how sad I am with all the noise."

A motorcycle pulls up and starts revving its engine.

"Cut out all that racket!" TJ yells.

The driver then lifts his visor, and TJ sees that it's Ashley. He also notices a guy on the back of the bike.

"Who's that, a cousin of yours?" TJ asks, running up to the street.

"It's none of your business," Ashley replies.

Ashley puts her visor back down, and prepares to leave the stop sign. She tells the boy to hold on tight so he doesn't fall off.

"Who's that guy?" the boy asks.

"Just some guy I know," Ashley responds.

She speeds off and leaves TJ alone.

"So now I'm just some guy she knows…"

TJ runs off and the others just watch, eating ice cream.

_"__I__have__to__stay__away__from__him,__"_ Ashley thinks to herself. _"__Until__I__know__what__that__dream__means,__I__have__to__keep__him__safe.__I__'__m__sorry__TJ.__"_

That night, Prometheus is sleeping on TJ's bed, when he notices he's not there. He walks down the stairs and sees a light on in the kitchen. TJ is sitting in front of the fridge, eating chicken.

"You'll get fat if you eat this late at night," he says to TJ.

"I don't care if I do or not," TJ replies. "Now that Ashley hates me, I'm just going to eat my life away."

"If you do that, you won't fit into your uniform anymore."

TJ throws a chicken bone at him, chasing him away.

"Ashley's got a new man, and now I have nothing to live for."

Timmy is listening from the kitchen, and thinks TJ is on the phone.

"Ashley got a new man? Oh no that's horrible."

Timmy runs out of the house to go to Ashley's. On the way there, a truck almost hits him and he gets scarred and releases the V-Beam. Noticing Timmy is gone, Prometheus goes out looking for him, when he spots the V-Beam.

"Oh no, Timmy's in trouble, I've got to go get TJ."

On the Death Star, Weapon Ruby notices the release of energy.

"Sagittarius, Libra, the Little One has revealed himself again. Go and take care of business."

Timmy is almost to Ashley's mansion, when the two sisters confront him.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight," TJ complains. "Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Libra grabs Timmy and tells him she's going to kill him, when a dagger strikes her hand.

"I won't let you do that," Silent Warrior says, appearing on a lamp post.

"How'd he get up there?" Libra wonders.

Prometheus comes and scratches her hand, and she yells out.

"Two grown women chasing after a little boy; I won't forgive those who beat up little kids. In the name of Avalon, I will punish you."

"We've been waiting for you to show up," Sagittarius says. "Nightmare maker, it's time to debut. Come forth, Akumuda!"

A Droido appears with a horn stuck in its forehead. It starts to sing, and sends waves towards Silent Warrior, causing him to get sleepy.

"This is no time for a nap," Prometheus yells.

"Promeeth, you're always interrupting me," he says, slumping down to the ground.

The other four daggers appear, and the Brother Soldiers show up with Athena. Sagittarius and Libra decide to leave, and Dark Blade calls them cowards. Akumuda starts to sing again, and he gets irritated.

"I've had about enough of your horrible sound," Dark Blade complains. "I call upon the powers of the dark fire. Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil spirits disperse!"

He throws one of his anti-evil scrolls at her, and she turns into a cloud of smoke and disappears. The guys then take Silent Warrior over to a bench, and try to wake him up. He is dreaming about being lost at sea, trying to find Ashley.

"He'll never wake up from my power," Akumuda says.

She then flies into his mouth, and Silent Warrior starts to glow. In his dream, Silent Warrior is running on the sea, calling out Ashley's name, and trying to reach an image of her.

"His body is getting cold," Dark Sabre says. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he'll die."

Prometheus recalls what TJ said earlier, and tells Athena to go and get Ashley. She promptly leaves, leaping across the rooftops until she finally reaches Ashley's bedroom window.

"Lady Yuna, you've got to hurry," she says, jumping onto her bed. "Silent Warrior needs you, or else he'll die. I know somewhere inside you still care for him."

Ashley looks at the miniature white tiger, and sees the seriousness.

"You and Silent Warrior have loved each other since the days of old. I don't understand why you've been so cold to him lately, but as a woman, I know you have your reasons. But right now, you must hurry, before he dies."

Ashley races out of the house, and jumps on her motorcycle.

"Silent Warrior, hang on until I get there," she says. "Please, don't die on me TJ!"

She changes into Yellow LightStar, and speeds to the scene.

Back in Silent Warrior's dream, he is now on a bike, peddling towards Ashley, but can never reach her. In reality, Yellow LightStar shows up and notices Silent Warrior lying very still.

"His body temperature has dropped," Dark Sabre tells her.

She rushes up to him and takes him in her arms.

"Please, come back to me," she says quietly. "I'm so sorry…"

She then kisses him, which disturbs Akumuda, causing her to be forced out of his body.

"LightStar, you came," Silent Warrior says, waking up.

"It's just like my story!" Timmy exclaims.

"You interrupted me you skank," Akumuda yells.

She then pulls the horn out of her head to reveal a sword. She swings at the two, and Silent Warrior pushes Yellow LightStar away.

"I've had enough out of you," he says, calling his own sword. "Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

The Droido is destroyed, and the gem is collected.

"Another brilliant victory," Yellow LightStar says.

"So you do still love me," Silent Warrior says.

"No, it's not like that at all. The string of destiny has been cut. I came because we have a common enemy."

She then jumps on her bike and speeds off, apologizing once more.

The next day, TJ is at Café Mileto, when he runs into the guy from yesterday.

"I can't believe you're Miranda's brother Paul," TJ says.

"Yeah, Ashley was taking me to see my girlfriend. I was late and didn't have a ride over."

"This is great news to me. But I still don't understand why Ashley would lead me on to believe what I thought. She must have a reason, and I'm going to find out what it is."


	11. Fighting Fire with Fire

"Poor Aries. Betrayed by her friends, abandoned by her love, and full of sorrow. Weapon Ruby, don't you think this is going too far? In the name of Avalon, I will avenge her."

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 70: Part One of Self Identity

"Weapon Ruby," Wiseone calls, appearing on the bridge as a hologram. "Queen Diamond Weapon is furious because of your repeated failures. You do not have much time left. Hurry and carry out your mission, otherwise your status may be compromised."

"I don't need you to remind me of such things," Weapon Ruby replies.

"I'm predicting that the energy of Virtue will appear on a sleepy afternoon at the Masaki Shrine, which used to be one of the Star Points of Star City."

"You said the Masaki Shrine? That falls under Aries' jurisdiction, plus I think she's familiar with it. I will send her right away."

"There's another thing, Ruby. Something bad is going to happen to Aries today."

"Why would I care? She's nothing but one of my subordinates. As long as I get a hold of the Little One and the Zinzuishou, I'll be fine."

Fighting Fire with Fire

Styve and Nikki are downtown doing some shopping. Styve is making her carry all the bags of stuff that he bought on their shopping spree.

"Come on Nikki, we've got more shopping to do," he says, walking ahead of her.

She can't see too well, and bumps into a lady walking out of one of the stores. They both end up dropping all of their things and the woman gets mad.

"How dare you walk into me!" she yells. "If my make up is messed up, I'm going to mess up your face!" _"__It__'__s__that__girl__form__that__mission__I__did__a__while__back__at__the__shrine__…"_

"Nikki come on, stop playing around and pick up that stuff!" Styve yells, turning around.

She does as asked and apologizes to the woman. The woman calls her a tramp and walks off with her things.

"Aries, is that you?" Weapon Ruby asks as someone comes onto the bridge of the ship.

The woman from earlier appears, and then changes into Aries.

"It's me my love," she says happily.

"I've been waiting for you," he says, embracing her.

"Really?"

"Who else would I be waiting for besides you? Wiseone has predicted the Little One appearing sometime today at the Masaki Shrine."

"That place again? I could go for a rematch. Oh yeah, I bought this bottle of cologne for you."

She hands him a small bottle of cologne in a black diamond-shaped bottle.

"I have no need for such knick knacks," he says, crushing the bottle in his hand. "You see how easily this shatters? That is what will happen to us if you fail."

Aries is upset, but agrees with him and leaves.

Aries shows up at the shrine, dressed back in her human form. She then sees Nikki selling fortunes, and decides to take one. It reads: "lots of luck with romance; your long awaited feelings will show through." She is very happy about this, and assumes it means with Weapon Ruby.

"It's only quarter to 3," she says, glancing at her watch. "The kid won't show up until sometime after 3."

She pulls out a compact and starts to check her makeup, when Weapon Ruby appears in the mirror.

"What are you doing Aries?" he asks. "You should be snooping around. The Little One is friends with the boy who lives here. See what you can find out."

"I was just going to do that," she says, blushing.

"Oh and one more thing: you're beautiful as always."

Weapon Ruby's image leaves and Aries gets stars in her eyes.

"He was just being hard on me so I would do a good job," she says to herself.

"Why are there grass clippings all over the place?" a voice yells out.

Aries turns to see Styve yelling at Nikki about cleaning the yard. He's chasing her with a broom.

"What an idiot," Aries says. "She can't even stand up to this guy. Girls are so primitive in this century."

Elsewhere in town, Damon and Tyrone are at Café Mileto enjoying some drinks on the outside patio.

"Two guys sitting at a restaurant with two cat type animals isn't very flattering," Damon sighs.

"What happened to TJ?" Tyrone asks.

"Well first off, no one can see us but you guys," Prometheus answers. "Second off, TJ went to Styve's to return some magazines, and hasn't come back yet."

"And Tyrese is at cram school even though it's Sunday."

"So in other words, you two girlfriend-less boys get to hang out with us cats!" Athena laughs.

In Styve's room, TJ is reading Marvel Stars, and laughing hysterically.

"You've got to see this one man, Scott does the stupidest thing ever," TJ says to Styve as he walks in.

"TJ I haven't even read that one yet!" he yells. "I thought you were going to take these and leave anyways."

"I was, but then I saw the cover and couldn't resist."

"Did you get anymore information about Neo Avalon from Timmy?"

"Nope, he didn't really want to volunteer any information."

There's a knock at the door, and the two of them go to answer it.

"Hello there, I'm Catherine from the Regal Beauty Corporation, and I was wondering if you wanted to try some of our free samples," Aries says. "I have a feeling I won't do much selling here, considering you both are already handsome."

Styve likes the compliment and lets her in. They look through brochures and Catherine decides to glance around.

"So, where are your girlfriends?" she asks.

"We don't have any," Styve replies.

"I do," TJ insists.

"Not really. She hasn't been talking to you for a while now; you're in denial."

"But I still love her, and I believe she'll come around eventually."

"That's an important thing. Never lose that confidence in your love, or in yourself for that much."

"I don't think that's true," Catherine says. "I think it depends on how much the other person loves you. You should never continue to love someone who treats you coldly. Then, when your loves are true, you can be the best couple ever and everyone will call you the queen of Virtue and bow before you."

TJ and Styve just look at her like she's crazy.

_"__What__am__I__doing,__spilling__my__dreams__for__me__and__Master__Ruby?__"_ Catherine thinks to herself.

"Um, thank you, but we're not interested in anything today," Styve finally says.

"Well, I have stuff for kids too," Catherine insists. "Any little boys around?"

"Nope sorry, no kids here."

"I see, well thank you for you time."

Catherine leaves, and TJ whispers that he thinks she's weird.

"I guess I'll have to wait a little longer before he shows up," Catherine says to herself.

TJ decides he'd better go do some work, and says bye to Styve. As he's going down the shrine stairs, he passes Timmy.

"Don't get lost wandering around Manchester Farms," TJ says.

"Don't worry; I'm here to play with Styve," Timmy replies.

TJ runs off to catch the bus, and Timmy continues up the stairs. When he reaches the top, he hears a voice calling him.

"Hey who's there?" he asks looking around.

"Take a look up here," Aries says, appearing from the air in her villain outfit: the pink designer suit.

Timmy starts to run, but she jumps on him, bashing him against the ground and knocking him out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nikki asks, swinging a broom at Aries. "Wait, I remember you, you're that lady from the martial arts class that started all that trouble."

"Did you just hit my head with that nasty old broom?" Aries asks. "How dare you do that to my beautiful hair and almost ruin my nice weave! That's right, it's me, and don't think you can scare me away, chicken. In fact, let's see how you like barbeque chicken: Dark Ice-Fire!"

Aries uses her attack and starts chasing Nikki around. Styve hears the noise and runs outside. Just as he comes, Aries uses her fire and Nikki knocks him out of the way. Unfortunately she gets hurt in the process.

"Why would you do something like that for a man who doesn't appreciate you?" Aries asks.

"It's because we're friends, and I love him," Nikki responds.

"All day I've watched him boss you around, and you just take it. It's such a sad sight it makes me sick!"

"You've watched us all day?" Styve asks. "I thought you looked familiar; you're the cosmetic lady!"

Nikki starts to get up, but can't, and then passes out.

"No one does this to my friends…no one. Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Aries watches the transformation in astonishment.

"What, you're Dark Blade; how can this be?"

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Aries sees the attack coming, and teleports out of the way.

"We've played this game before remember Blade, but this time I won't give up so easily!"

She uses her dark ice-fire, and there's a clash of power. She then teleports again, and appears in the air, and starts shooting fire everywhere like rain. Dark Blade spots Nikki, and runs to get her. As he's jumping around to avoid the fire, and trying to protect her, he gets hit on the ankle and falls down.

"You're a fool for trying to save her," Aries says. You could've made it out with no problem. I don't even understand why you'd protect this woman that you don't even love."

"You wouldn't understand. All you care about is your looks, your clothes, and your make up. What matters is what's on the inside, Aries," Dark Blade responds.

"That kind of thinking will never get you the love like Master Weapon Ruby and I share."

"That's where you're wrong. You don't have real love for him, all you love is yourself! A one sided love isn't real love at all! Demon Rightus!"

Dark Blade, holds out his hand above his head, and an enchanted circle appears around his feet. A circle of fire then appears above his hand, and begins to spread down his body. As it does so, his appearance changes from human, to demonic. When the fire reaches the circle on the ground, an explosion occurs. When that fades, a very tall, bull looking demon with horns, a nose ring, cow tail, and dressed in gold and silver armor is in its place.

Dark Blade changes into Tauro Demos and attempts to walk towards her, but his ankle is still hurt from when he was in his human form. Aries is shocked at the sudden transformation.

"Real love is unconditional," Tauro Demos continues. "The master has deep affection for this female, and in return she does for him. Can you say that Weapon Ruby has that love for you?"

Aries thinks about it, and remembers her conversation with Weapon Ruby earlier that day.

"I don't need to listen to this; Weapon Ruby loves me!" she yells.

She then goes off in the direction of Timmy, saying she'll kill him now. Tauro Demos tries to fallow, but can't get over his weak ankle. She goes up to him, and her nails extend into sharp knives.

"Star Slinger!"

Aries is stopped, and Yellow LightStar appears.

"The image of love that shimmers in the heat waves! Now, sorrowful wanderer, listen to the beat of his heart. I'll be taking him," she says, jumping down to get Timmy.

Aries goes to attack her, but is caught off guard by Tauro Demos.

"_Ye__lord,__mask__of__blood__and__flesh;__all__creation;__flutter__of__wings;__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__man.__Inferno__and__pandemonium,__the__sea__barrier__surges:__march__on__to__the__south!__Way__of__destruction__number__34:__Shot__of__Red__Fire:__Shakkahou!__"_

Calling a powerful fire spell, Tauro Demos unleashes the fury of the fire high into the air, which then forms into a ball and goes flying towards Aries.

"No way, I was caught off guard," Aries cries, falling to her hands and knees.

"Your opponent is right here!" Tauro Demos claims, leaning on his demon staff.

"Not much of a victory pose is it?" Weapon Ruby asks, appearing in the air.

"Oh Weapon Ruby, you came to help me," she smiles. "Together we can stop them; we're an unbeatable team if we just believe in each other."

"Please girl, this isn't a popularity contest," Weapon Ruby scoffs. "I just came to give you a gift, unlike that worthless crap you gave me earlier. Since you lost the Little One, I'll have to settle for you destroying this Star Point instead. And another thing: you've been wearing so much perfume lately I can't stand to be anywhere near you, so don't bother coming back!"

Weapon Ruby leaves her with an energy bomb, and she just sits there looking at it.

"That's a space-time bomb!" Tauro Demos says. "Get rid of it! It'll kill you too. This is your chance to start over."

"What's the point?" she asks. "Everything is over now. I have nothing to live for. The love I believed in wasn't real…"

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

"Dark Lightning-Bolt Jolt!"

Dark Warrior knocks the bomb into the air, and Dark Knight destroys it with his lightning ball. The daggers then appear in front of her.

"It's time to cut out all this nonsense, you top place on the worst dressed list!" Silent Warrior says.

"That's right, we're talking about you fashion freak!" Dark Sabre chimes in.

"Save your talk, nothing's happening now," Aries says. "You've ruined everything, and now I have nothing left to do with myself."

In a rage of anger, Aries gets up and starts to attack them. Tauro Demos is sitting in the back, watching the whole thing. Dark Knight goes to kick Aries, but Tauro Demos jumps in the way and takes the blow. Everyone is shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Aries asks.

"Because you're been manipulated and misguided through Weapon Ruby," he answers. "Let yourself be healed and you can be who you really are again."

Aries starts to cry and says she wants to be the way things were back in the beginning.

"Silent Warrior, can you heal her?" Tauro Demos asks, turning to him.

"I don't know," he answers. "I don't have the Universal Bow and Arrows of Virtue anymore."

"That shouldn't matter," Prometheus says. "You have the Zinzuishou, and that's where the cleansing power comes from. Go ahead and try it out."

"Dark Crystal Cleansing Power!"

Silent Warrior raises his sword, and with the power of the Dark Crystal, washes a ray of light over Aries, cleansing her of all the evil she had inside her heart, and causing her to yell out refresh.

Later that day, Aries shows up, dressed as a normal person, and Styve answers the door.

"It's wonderful that you were able to see the good in your heart. I'm proud of you Aries, I'm really proud."


	12. Clash of the Brains

"Virgo, deceiving and using others isn't the only way to go through life. Even if it might go unanswered, being respectful to someone, considerate to others, and helping people out in times of need are really important aspects of life. As humans, we all have these qualities within us. Please understand what I'm saying!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 71: Part Two of Self Identity

Tyrese, Damon, Timmy and TJ are all sitting in TJ's room, watching TJ and Tyrese play chess. TJ loses, and complains about it.

"I even read this book on chess for dummies, and I still lost," TJ complains. "I guess you're as good at this as you are with school."

"Chess is the perfect game of intellect," Tyrese smiles. "It cultivates a calm mentality and accurate judgment."

"Calm and accurate," Timmy starts. "Two words that will never be associated with you!"

"Your mouth is always open, but nothing but hot air ever comes out!" TJ growls.

"Hey, aren't you the city champion of chess?" Damon asks Tyrese.

"It was just luck," he replies, blushing.

"We could all learn from Reese how to be expert players," TJ says excitedly.

"I think I'll pass," Damon coughs. "I'm not all that into calm and using my head all the time."

"Oh I know what you mean; you're worse than I am!"

"You didn't have to say it like that…"

"Who is he to point out anyone's flaws," Prometheus sighs quietly.

"I'll play with you," Timmy says to TJ.

"Let's do it then son," TJ replies. "I'll show you just how fierce competition can be!"

The two start to play, and a few moments later Timmy yells "check."

"This isn't even fair…" TJ complains.

"Hey, you're the one who said competition is fierce," Timmy laughs.

"You're pretty good at this," Tyrese comments. "I'd like to play you, but it's getting pretty late,"

"Do you have cram school?" TJ asks.

"Nah, I've got to stop by the Chess Tower."

On the ship, Virgo, Sagittarius, Libra, and Weapon Ruby are watching Aries on a screen. She is working at beauty salon selling cosmetics.

"Why would anyone want to live here among these primitive people?" Virgo wonders. "How pathetic she's become."

"We don't consider her our sister anymore," Sagittarius tells her. "She's a disgrace to the Dark Sisters."

"I'll deal with the traitor later," Weapon Ruby says. "Right now we need to focus on the next Star Point. It's located at a chess center in the downtown district."

"I'll go retrieve the point," Virgo says, leaving.

"Virgo is eager for success," Sagittarius says to Libra.

"There's nothing wrong with ambition," she replies. "If all goes well, we'll just join in and share the credit."

"What a true statement!"

"I trust you two will take care of the rest," Weapon Ruby says.

"Yes sir!" they both reply.

_"The glory will be mine, and mine alone! In the end, you sisters are nothing but expandable pawns. Just keep up the hard work until my use for you has ended."_

Clash of the Brains: Tyrese vs. Virgo

TJ, Damon, and Tyrese arrive at Chess Tower, and TJ comments on how all the buildings are shaped like chess pieces.

"That one looks like a cake," Damon comments.

"It's not a cake, it's a rook," Tyrese laughs.

"What's a rook?"

"You know, it's the piece shaped like a castle," TJ explains.

"There's a tournament on Sunday that I want to enter in," Tyrese announces.

"You'll win for sure," TJ notes.

"I just like playing the game TJ, I don't care if I win or not."

"Winning is all that matters," a woman says, coming up to them. "A game played that you don't win or lose in is just for kids. Results are what the people want."

"It doesn't matter as long as you play your best," Damon tells her.

"That's exactly what losers say."

The woman walks off inside the building, and Tyrese says he needs to go in and see the owner. They walk in, and an old man meets them. Tyrese explains that the old man is a friend of his grandfather's, and he owns the building. The two play a quick game, and Tyrese wins.

"Some things just never change," the old man says. "You don't seem to be as lonely as before either."

"Well, I've made some pretty interesting friends," Tyrese replies, looking at TJ and Damon.

He then spots the woman sneaking around, and excuses himself.

"This is where the point should be," she says to herself. "This was a little too easy."

She then turns into Virgo, and uses her Dark-Water attack on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tyrese asks, coming in the room. "Stop it; don't fill this place with dark energy!"

"Oh shut up you little brown mouse, I hate nice people like you!" Virgo shouts at him. "Let's see how you stand up to my dark power!"

She blasts him with her water, and he gets knocked back.

"It's so cold in here…Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

Virgo watches as Tyrese changes into Dark Sabre, and is very impressed.

_"What's this, so the little brown mouse actually turned out to be Dark Sabre! Wait till Weapon Ruby hears about this!"_

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre's attack cancels out Virgo's attack. He then throws a dagger at her hand, causing her to stop from attacking again. A green and a black dagger then appear, and Silent Warrior is in the doorway with Dark Knight.

"A three on one fight, I'm not liking the odds," Virgo says. "I'll be back, and don't worry; I'll be able to find you, Dark Sabre."

Virgo then disappears, and the guys change back into their human forms.

"Guys I've got a problem," Tyrese says. "I had to transform in front of her. Now she can attack at anytime."

"Well, if Virgo is after this place, I'm sure she's bound to show up again," Damon says.

Virgo is back in her room looking at her arm.

"It really irritates me that they scratched my perfect skin," she complains.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Sagittarius asks. "Virgo get her wings clipped?"

"Baby got an owwie?" Libra chimes in.

"I didn't know anybody was here!" Virgo says, shocked.

"You're not going to tell us that you failed, are you?" Sagittarius continues.

"Yeah, because we know what happened to the last sister around here that failed."

"I didn't fail," Virgo insists. "It's just a minor, very minor setback."

"That's good to know then, because you know they say: it's hard out there for those who can't cut it! You know, since we are sisters, we will help you out."

"No, I can handle this on my own."

The day of the tournament comes, and Virgo shows up in normal clothes. After hypnotizing the lady at the front desk, she registers and says she's going to defeat Tyrese. Tyrone, TJ, Styve, Damon, and Aries, are all in the audience cheering on Tyrese. The players can all be seen on a big screen in the main room. TJ takes out a megaphone, and starts cheering for Tyrese. Damon and Tyrone are embarrassed, and Styve grabs the megaphone from him.

"TJ this isn't that kind of event," he says, snatching it. "Be quiet and settle down."

"What's all this racket?" someone asks.

The old man from the other day walks up and spots the four guys making a ruckus.

"You must be friends of Tyrese," he says.

"Do you think that he'll be able to win?" Damon asks.

"I think so, but there's a woman who seems to be a strong rival."

He points to the monitor, and shows the woman he's talking about.

_"That's Virgo,"_ Aries thinks. _"What is she doing here?"_

The tournament continues, and Tyrese and Virgo keep advancing. Finally the last battle is met, and the two are facing against each other. Tyrese doesn't recognize her in her disguise, and Virgo offers to play with her chess pieces. She takes them out, and they are all jewel encrusted.

"These are nice pieces," Tyrese says. "Well, let's play a fun game."

He sticks out his hand to shake hers, and when he touches her hand he feels how cold it is. They begin, and the two are competing fiercely. Virgo starts to take some of the pieces, and TJ gets worried.

"What are you going to do?" Virgo asks.

Tyrese looks hard, and then spots an opening.

"Check," he says.

The guys are happy, and Virgo gets upset. She then leans over to him.

"This is when the real battle begins, Dark Sabre," she whispers to him.

Tyrese is taken aback as he realizes that she is the enemy. Virgo then gets up and throws some dark energy at the cameras, cutting off the relay to the audience. She then transforms into her normal self.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

In the audience, everyone is wondering what happened.

"Something's going on here," Damon says, running out of the room with the guys.

"It's probably the enemy," Tyrone agrees. "Quickly, Tyrese might need our help."

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"I want to battle you in chess, not in hand to hand combat," Virgo says to Dark Sabre.

The daggers then strike down, and the Brothers show up.

"You're a little too early to even think about being able to challenge Tyrese in chess. You don't know where your standing is, and it's time someone showed you the ropes. In the name of Avalon, I, Silent Warrior, will punish you."

Virgo laughs and traps them in a giant bubble.

"You think this'll stop us?" Dark Blade asks. "Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

The attack bounces off the bubble and has no effect.

"I'll continue this match with you," Dark Sabre says. "But when I win, you release my friends."

They continue to play, and Dark Sabre loses a piece. Suddenly his leg freezes.

"Oh did I forget to mention that every time you lose a piece, a part of you freezes?" Virgo laughs.

"Believe in yourself," Silent Warrior says.

"Yeah, you can do this, we know you can," Dark Blade backs up.

"If you give up now, I'll save you," Virgo says.

"No, I'll continue," Dark Sabre responds.

They play some more and he loses another piece.

"Tyrese, get out of here," Dark Knight yells. "Don't worry about us."

"Don't try to endure it," Virgo says. "It's not worth it to give your life for some pawns."

"They aren't pawns, they're my friends," Dark Sabre yells. "They're important people that I have to protect, no matter what."

"Well well sis, looks like you're coming out on top," Libra says appearing with Sagittarius.

"What are you two doing here?" Virgo asks.

"We decided to come and watch your victory," Sagittarius answers.

Virgo goes to move another piece, when something strikes her hand.

"Check!" a voice calls out.

Virgo looks in the direction the piece fell in, and sees a card.

"Mate!"

When "mate" is said, the piece shatters, and the ice on Dark Sabre dissolves. The bubble also disappears, and the guys fall to the ground.

"Yellow LightStar!" Sagittarius exclaims.

"If you do not understand what it feels like to be a pawn, you have no right to handle the queen," Yellow LightStar says, leaving.

"And those Brother Soldiers are free too," Libra notes. "Looks like you have some people to deal with, we're out of here."

The two girls leave, and Virgo is left alone.

"Some sisters," Virgo says quietly. "What's the point of fighting for others when your own family leaves you?"

Everyone looks at her, and she notices their pity looks.

"Well, why don't you say something?" she asks. "I was foolish to believe my sisters would be with me until the end. Dark power, take me now so I don't have to feel anymore."

A storm of ice begins to swirl in the room, and Virgo begins to freeze.

"Virgo stop it, you don't have to end it like this!" Aries cries out, running into the room.

A chunk of ice goes flying at her, and she falls. The Brothers go to help her up, but she makes it on her own.

"The reason you're sad is because you're looking for love," she continues. "What you're not realizing is that you have your own love."

"You mean, I have love too?" Virgo asks.

"Of course you do."

"Aries, I want to be like you are. I want to be normal."

The storm dies down, and Silent Warrior takes his cue.

"Dark Crystal, Cleansing Power!"

The next day, everyone is at TJ's house watching Virgo and Aries play chess. Virgo wins, but then drops some extra pieces and Aries gets mad.

"Now why didn't I think about that when I was playing Tyrese?" TJ wonders.


	13. Finding a Sense of Self Identity

"Siblings shouldn't fight each other. Sagittarius, Libra, snap out of it! Weapon Ruby, you manipulate hearts and trample those who love you. I can't forgive you for something like that. In the name of Avalon, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 72: Part Three of Self Identity

"Weapon Ruby," Wiseone calls, appearing as an image on the bridge of the Death Star. "Weapon Ruby, your future has two paths. One is a path of victory that will lead to glory. The other is the path of defeat that leads to darkness and death. The only way to succeed is to kill the Little One and the Brother Soldiers."

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Weapon Ruby yells. "Because it has come to this, I'm willing to put everything out there!"

Finding a Sense of Self Identity

The guys, the cats, Virgo, and Aries, are all at the Masaki shrine raking leaves. As they're doing this, they're also roasting marshmallows over a fire.

"I can't believe we tried to destroy such a beautiful place," Virgo says to Aries. "These guys were so great to help us."

"Yay, this is fun!" Timmy says, jumping in the leaves.

"Don't even think about it you little fungus!" TJ yells. "We spent all day raking these, and not for you to just come and mess them up. You could grab a rake and help too!"

"Look who's talking!" Timmy shoots back. "You only came over here because Styve said they were making real smores."

Ignoring TJ, Timmy goes and gets a marshmallow from the fire.

"You got a leaf in your hair," Ares says, taking it out. "You have good hair Timmy, you have to take good care of it."

"Save some of it for me," TJ says.

"TJ, it's not right to take things from kids," Tyrone comments.

"The others will be done soon anyways," Damon adds.

Timmy proceeds to eat the whole thing, and then burps in TJ's face. TJ gets mad and starts chasing him around the yard.

On the ship, Libra and Sagittarius are watching the group laugh and have fun.

"Look at them, mingling with those humans," Sagittarius snorts. "The very best of the Chaos Inferno's warriors frolicking with inferior beings."

"I can't believe they chose that over being with us," Libra complains. "Are you going to do something about them too? At this rate, our loyalties will be questioned."

"You two aren't going to turn traitor too, are you?" Weapon Ruby asks, walking into the room.

"Of course not," Sagittarius answers, "we're here to do our job."

"If you want your sisters back, you're going to need something powerful to change them, just like Silent Warrior did."

Weapon Ruby then brings out a sword which looks a lot like the Sword of Destruction, except instead of a black blade, it has a red blade.

"This is the Sword of Power," he explains. "Use this to kill the Brother Soldiers, find the Little One, and get back the traitors."

Libra reaches for the sword, but Sagittarius snatches it up.

"Since I'm the strongest, I should get it," she claims.

"This sword will increase your power. If you fail, you'll have no place to return to."

Weapon Ruby leaves, and the two ladies look at the katana style sword with its red blade.

"You sounded so confident," Libra says. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I bet my whole wardrobe on it," Sagittarius answers.

"Are you insane? If you fail, you won't be able to come back. It would be unacceptable to suffer any more humiliation to this family."

"I know this, Libra. You just make sure you do nothing to hinder me."

"You've never even had a good plan! I'm the one who's been having the awful time."

"Don't get me started child. I'm the one who has the bad luck of having worthless sisters like Virgo and Aries, and even you!"

"I feel the same way!"

Everyone's done working, and they are relaxing, eating the marshmallows.

"If you keep eating so much, you'll get fat," Damon says to TJ.

"What does it matter to him?" Styve asks. "It's not like he's trying to get any girls anyways. Being insensitive and unaware of himself is how he got dumped in the first place."

TJ gets mad, but before he can argue, Tyrese tells him that eating so much at one time can make him tired.

"A high school student's job is to study hard," he is saying. "Shouldn't that be enough to make you watch your diet?"

"Ignore Rese," Damon sighs. "You know how you can get into trouble if you eat too many?"

"Yea, your stomach's trumpet will sound," Tyrone says.

"Everybody can kiss my ass; I don't care, no matter what happens," TJ barks.

He bites down as the room gets quiet, and a ripping sound can be heard.

"How embarrassing," Timmy sighs.

"It wasn't me," TJ protests.

"Well whoever it wasn't, it stinks," Tyrese comments.

Before anyone else can start, they all notice a light in the sky.

"What's that light?" Styve asks.

"Quickly, someone get Timmy out of here!" Tyrese yells.

Virgo pushes Timmy out of the way of the light, and she and Aries get captured.

"Now you stay right here until the danger is away, ok?" TJ asks Timmy, putting him in a closet.

He then runs outside and leaves Timmy alone.

"I've got to find Silent Warrior," Timmy says. "He can save Virgo and Aries. It's my fault they got captured…"

He gets out of the closet, and gets to the door. Before going out he sees the guys all standing in a circle.

"That was definitely the enemy," Tyrese says.

"Then we've got no time to lose. Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

As the guys transform, Timmy watches in the doorway, hidden by the door.

"Every time the enemy has shown up, I've done some analysis," Dark Sabre says, pulling out his computer. "I can pin point their location in just a few moments."

After a few clicks and beeps, Dark Sabre finds them, and the group runs off.

"I can't believe…what I just saw," Timmy says, shocked. "I've got to follow them."

At the same construction site from the big battle earlier, Aries and Virgo are encased in an energy bubble.

"I doubt those Brother Soldiers will come to save these worthless traitors," Libra says.

"What's going on here?" Virgo asks, waking up.

"You two have been very bad," Libra says, floating up to them. "But that's ok because we're going to change you back."

"Don't get too close to them, they may try something sneaky," Sagittarius says, appearing. "This sword I have has power beyond imagination. I can feel it giving me all sorts of power."

"I want to try some too."

When Libra reaches for the sword, Sagittarius knocks her back.

"I've already been betrayed by two sisters; I don't know if I can trust you either. Now, former sisters, tell me where the Brother Soldiers and the Little One are."

"Listen to me," Aries starts. "Weapon Ruby has been clouding your mind with false truths and bad ideas. Stop fighting the Brother Soldiers, they can help you."

"Wow you guys really did get some good brainwashing done didn't you?" Libra laughs. "Come on, use that sword and change them back already. When we're done with you, you won't even remember those Brothers."

The five daggers then strike before them, and the soldiers appear in shadow.

"Aren't your beliefs incorrect?" Silent Warrior asks. "We fight for the sake of this planet, its kind-hearted people, all living things, and the ability to be happy and joyous."

"You guys are the ones being tricked," Dark Warrior says.

"Listen to what your sisters have to say," Dark Knight continues.

"These two are important friends to us," Dark Sabre says.

"So give them back to us, or prepare for battle," Dark Blade finishes.

"We will punish you, in the name of Avalon!" they all conclude.

"You make me laugh," Sagittarius cackles. "Dark Thunder Attack!"

"Let's see if you can beat my lightning. Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Sagittarius's attack defeats Dark Knight's attack and the guys get blasted.

"That Sagittarius; you can always count on her for a good cat fight," Weapon Ruby laughs, appearing unnoticed. "Too bad for her and Libra, that when their services are finished…"

"She's a lot stronger than before," Dark Knight notices.

Dark Sabre does a scan on her and the sword.

"It's that sword she's holding," he relays. "It's giving her some kind of power. That thing isn't even of this world!"

"Then let's try a combo attack and get that thing away from her. Dark Shaded Sickle!"

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Sagittarius easily doges both attacks with amazing speed, and then attacks with her power from the sword.

"It's time to die!" she says, getting ready for another attack.

"Sagittarius no, don't do it!" Virgo yells. "Weapon Ruby is just using you for his plans."

"What rubbish are you trying to spit now?" Libra asks, floating up to them. "Don't tell me you're still thinking of getting in our way. I'll be damned if I have to listen to this dribble any longer. Sagittarius, dispose of this trash."

"I was just thinking that!" she smirks.

Sagittarius blasts the two in the bubble, as well as Libra who's standing next to them.

"What are you doing?" Libra screams.

"You ridiculed me time and time again, but seeing you like this now puts a smile on my face," she responds. "As long as I have this sword, I am invincible! Eventually, I could even pass Weapon Ruby, and be at the top of our clan! I have no need for a woman like you, who could betray me at any moment. And most importantly, no more sisters means no more hand me downs!"

Sagittarius fires another bolt, blasting the other three sisters, and breaking the bubble. Dark Blade and Dark Knight run to catch Virgo and Aries, while Libra floats down.

"I can't believe I'm being attacked by my own sister!" Libra moans.

"Are you going to be alright?" Silent Warrior asks.

"You would care about my condition, even after what we were going to do? What are you trying to pull?"

"It's only natural to be concerned about someone who's been hurt."

"Is that how you do things in this world?"

"It's called affection," Aries explains. "It's something that we never experienced thanks to Weapon Ruby."

"I've missed you both and all your pretty lipsticks," Libra cries.

"Good, you're all together, you can all die together too!" Sagittarius cackles. "It's easy for worthless scum to all get along together. But not anymore; now this is a one sister show!"

"You've got to get that sword away from her," Libra states. "It's making her ten times as worse as she normally is."

"Just try and do it, Brother Soldiers!"

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre uses his old attack to create a shadow over everything.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

With his sickle, Dark Warrior knocks away the sword, and Dark Knight blasts her back. The girls then go running to her.

"I hope you're happy now," Sagittarius complains. "Now we're all traitors."

"Oh Sagittarius, we know it was the sword making you do all those things," Aries says. "Deep down, we know who you really are, and that's why we're able to forgive you."

"Well, look what we have here," Weapon Ruby says, appearing in the sky. "It's too bad the show's over now. Thanks for getting all into one place for me; it's easier to kill you like this! You all were nothing but pawns; pawns that can be easily replaced. Sagittarius, you missed the greatest power of the sword: its ability to open pockets in space and time!"

Weapon Ruby then looks at the sword, and it begins to glow. A hole then opens up under it, and it begins to suck everything in.

"Those who deceive together, die together!" Weapon Ruby says, leaving.

The guys brace themselves as they start to get sucked in.

"Maybe I can stop it," Sagittarius says. "I still have some of the sword's power in me."

She uses her attack, but nothing happens. She starts to get sucked in, when a whip catches her.

"Stop hogging the spotlight," Libra says to her.

"Hold on," Aries yells, grabbing her hand.

"We always fight, but that's what sisters do," Virgo says, grabbing her other hand.

"You would save me, after trying to kill you?" Sagittarius asks.

"If even one of us is missing, we can't call ourselves the Four Dark Sisters!"

"What are we going to do?" Silent Warrior asks, holding on to a street sign.

"That sword is an exact replica of yours," Prometheus says, hanging on his shoulder. "You've got to go in there and stop it. But don't' take too long, or else you could get stuck in time and space somewhere."

Crying the whole way, Silent Warrior jumps into the portal with Prometheus.

"Cool, it's like I'm floating," he says.

"This is no time to look around!" Prometheus yells.

Silent Warrior spots the sword, and wonders what he should do.

"Call upon your power Silent Warrior. You have to negate the evil energy."

Closing his eyes, Silent Warrior concentrates on the sword. He then begins to glow.

"Sword of Power before my sights, I call upon you in this fight. Seek this strength that sets you free, and seek your new master, which is me!"

The sword glows very brightly, and then there is a blinding flash of light. The light shoots up from the ground, and the Brothers wonder what's going on. When the light fades, Silent Warrior is standing where the hole was, with the sword in his hand.

"You did it!" Athena sighs. "You used your own power to transform this sword, and now you have two swords."

"Silent Warrior, do you think you can turn these two also?" Aries asks. "I think they're ready."

"Dark Crystal Cleansing Power!"

As Silent Warrior uses the crystal, Timmy is in the background watching everything.

"I can't believe TJ is the Silent Warrior," he says to Lion-O. "And, he's got the Dark Crystal!"

"I can't believe that not only did I lose, but now Silent Warrior has my sword!" Weapon Ruby screams in his ship. "At least now I know who has the Dark Crystal. It won't be long now…"


	14. The Dark Crystal Taken

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 73

Timmy is standing at the pier where he first appeared. Images of the transformations, his friends, and the Dark Crystal are going through his head.

"I can't believe the guys are the Brother Soldiers…and furthermore, I can't believe TJ is the Revolutionary Soldier, Silent Warrior!"

The Dark Crystal Taken and the Brother Soldiers Captured

Weapon Ruby is on the Death Star, watching over the floating city. Suddenly, the mirrors on the bridge start to light up in a pattern. Boisterous laughter is then heard, and a shapely woman with flowing green hair, green eyes, and tan skin, in a tight black cocktail dress appears out of one of them.

"Weapon Emerald, what are you doing here?" Weapon Ruby asks the woman.

"So this is 70th century Valhalla," she says. "It's not much to look at. I wonder if I'll be able to manage in such a primitive place."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm here to tell you that our princess is not pleased with your success," she says. "Or should I say the success you haven't had yet. Failure is not what this family is all about. Not only did you lose the squabbling sisters, but you haven't captured the Little One, or gotten a hold of the Zinzuishou. In 48 hours I'll be replacing you and taking over this mission."

"I can't believe Princess Diamond Weapon would do this to me!" Weapon Ruby says, shocked.

"Well believe it sweetie, this is the real deal."

Weapon Emerald starts laughing again and leaves through a mirror.

"Cackling hyena; I'll show you! Now that I know Silent Warrior has the Dark Crystal, it'll be easy to take it. Princess Diamond will then reward me and I'll be forgiven."

TJ is running home from school, laughing and talking with people on the way. As soon as he walks in the house, Prometheus reminds him of the meeting at Styve's.

"I see you're home," Krystalyn says from another room. "What's the rush?"

"Got to get over to Styve's," TJ yells, heading for the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Timmy is watching TJ closely.

_"So the little crystal inside the beak of that bird on his necklace, is actually the legendary Zinzuishou!"_ he thinks to himself. _"If I can get a hold of that, I can save my dad!"_

TJ passes him on the stairs, and runs to his room, quickly changing to jump in the shower. In the process, he takes off the necklace and lays it on his bed. He quickly gets out of the shower, puts on normal clothes, and heads for the door.

"Didn't you have a test today?" Krystalyn asks as he opens the front door.

"Yea, but we can talk about it later!" TJ responds.

"You're just impossible sometimes!"

"There have been sightings of an unusual light in the sky over the past few days," Athena is saying to everyone.

"I wonder if it has something to do with the enemy," Tyrese says.

"Weapon Ruby is the only enemy left now," Styve states.

"That's right, and Timmy is his target," Damon agrees.

TJ walks in, late as usual, and Styve rolls his eyes.

"I'm so hungry; you have any snacks?" TJ asks.

"I made too many cookies in my art class today, so I brought the rest here," Damon answers.

TJ immediately sits down and starts chowing down on them.

"We need to watch out for Timmy even more now," Tyrese says. "Weapon Ruby is probably mad that he doesn't have the sisters anymore, and he'll do anything to get our little friend."

"Don't you worry Rese," TJ says with a mouthful. "I'll defend him with my bare hands if I need to."

Back at the house, Krystalyn is making pancakes for the kids.

"Why are you making so many?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I'm sure TJ and Princeton will want some when they get home," she replies. "And Henri likes them as well."

"Why do you work so hard for them?"

"It's something mothers everywhere do for their families. Don't' tell anyone, but I love you most of all."

Timmy goes upstairs to TJ's room, and sees the mess.

"What a dirty kid," he complains. "And look at this, just leaving this thing lying around."

Timmy walks over to TJ's school uniform and stares at the necklace.

"If I take this, I can save Papi," he continues, walking over to it.

He goes to take it, when he thinks about all the times Silent Warrior has saved his life. Timmy then hears TJ walk into the house.

"Hi TJ, I made pancakes for you and the others," Krystalyn says.

"Thanks mom, but I completely pigged out at Styve's place," TJ responds.

"He's so ungrateful!" Timmy says at his comment. "Selfish TJ can't be the Revolutionary Soldier I know."

He takes the necklace and runs off with it out of the house.

"I can't believe you forgot to bring the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion with you," Prometheus scolds TJ as they run up the stairs.

"I was in a rush!" TJ cries. "Don't worry; I left it with my school uniform."

They get to his room, and TJ notices that it's not there anymore. Prometheus freaks out, and TJ notices that his window is open.

_"I hate him!"_ Timmy is thinking as he's running down the street. _"He didn't even eat the snacks his mom made. He can't be trusted!"_

Weapon Ruby is looking out of a window on his ship, when Wiseone appears.

"I've predicted that this day will come," he says to Weapon Ruby. "The Little One will have possession of the Zinzuishou."

TJ is on the phone with Styve, telling him to be on the lookout for Timmy, who has his necklace. At the docks, Timmy is standing with it in his hand.

"I'm going to save my father," he says to himself.

He takes out his time key, and calls for its power, but nothing happens. Timmy then starts crying, and his V-Beam lights up.

"Well, it seams the Wiseone was right after all," Weapon Ruby says, appearing before him. "Whenever you try to use that key, I can sense its energy signal, and pinpoint your location. And now that I've found you, I'm going to kill you!"

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Blade attacks him just before he can grab Timmy.

"You think those attacks will stop me?" Weapon Ruby laughs.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's mist cuts off Weapon Ruby's vision. Dark Blade then grabs Timmy and runs.

"You can put me down Styve," Timmy says, once they're in a clearing.

"What did you just call me?" Dark Blade asks, stopping.

The other guys then show up, and ask if Timmy is alright.

"I know who all of you are, and I'm not going to thank you guys for what you just did," Timmy continues. "The only reason you saved me is because I have TJ's necklace with the bird on it, and he needs it to transform into Silent Warrior. He doesn't deserve to have something as powerful as this."

"Timmy, you're wrong about TJ," Dark Blade starts.

"TJ's really worried about you," Dark Knight adds.

"TJ isn't worthy of the Zinzuishou. He's selfish, self-centered, and spoiled! You guys are lying; you're all in this together!" Timmy screams, running off.

The guys follow him, but he starts running through traffic, and they lose him in between cars. TJ runs into the Brothers, and they tell him what's going on. Surprisingly, no one seems to notice them on the sidewalk.

"If Timmy has the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion, that means he has the Zinzuishou too, right?" Dark Sabre asks.

"Yeah, they're connected," TJ replies.

"Weapon Ruby is after both the Dark Crystal and Timmy. Now all he has to do is find Timmy, and the crystal is a nice added bonus."

"Those guys are so persistent," Timmy says, hiding in an alley. "But I won't let anyone have this necklace…"

Ashley is arriving at her mansion, when she spots Timmy sleeping against the front gate. Timmy is having a nightmare that a lot of Death Stars are attacking. Four men are running with him, making sure he is safe.

_"We have to get you to safety Little One,"_ one of the men says.

_"The enemy is too close,"_ another says. _"This wouldn't have happened if Silent Warrior could have been here…"_

Timmy wakes up to find himself in Ashley's bed. Ashley then walks in, and sits down with a doll of Yellow LightStar.

"Don't cry," the doll says, giving him a star flower. "If you cry, this flower will wilt and die. My name is Yellow LightStar. Were you having a bad dream?"

Timmy shakes his head, and then looks at the doll.

"Do you think Silent Warrior is strong?" he asks it.

"Oh yes, he's the very best," it answers.

"There's no one better," Ashley says, putting the doll down.

The butler then comes in, and announces that TJ is on the way inside. Timmy gets up and runs to the balcony, then jumps off. TJ runs in just in time to see Timmy glide down to the garden terrace. When he reaches the ground, he pulls out the key and attempts to open the door again. This time, a light appears, and Timmy is happy. Suddenly, the light fades, and the Death Star appears in the sky.

"Oh no, Timmy!" TJ yells.

"My rose garden!" Ashley exclaims.

"What did I tell you about using that time power?" Weapon Ruby asks, appearing in front of the ship. "Whenever you use it, I find you."

The Brother Soldiers then appear, except for TJ, who is running down the stairs.

"Of all the times for her to be rich and live in a mansion!" TJ complains.

"We won't let anything happen to Timmy," Dark Blade says, throwing his dagger at Weapon Ruby. "We won't let you take him away."

The Brothers then use their attacks, but Weapon Ruby counters them all. The Death Star then uses an energy blast which knocks them all back. Before they can recover, Weapon Ruby activates a beam which is destroying whatever is in its path.

"My body feels so heavy," Dark Warrior says.

"The ship is emitting some type of gravity beam," Dark Sabre tells him.

"We need to use the elemental attack to repel the beam," Dark Blade commands.

"But without Silent Warrior, we won't have enough force to do that!"

"We have to try anyways," Dark Knight says. "We have to at least give enough time for Timmy to get out of here."

They all call upon their elemental power, and start to glow. Their power is holding the beam back.

"Timmy go now, get out of here!" Dark Blade yells.

Timmy just sits there, frozen in terror. Yellow LightStar then shows up, and grabs him.

"Guys, use the teleport and get out of there yourselves," she yells at them.

"Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" Weapon Ruby asks.

He increases the power of the beam, and the elemental power is broken. TJ shows up just as the Brother Soldiers are being sucked up into the ship.

"You give them back!" TJ yells at him.

"I want the kid. You have one hour to deliver, or else I'll kill them," Weapon Ruby replies.

The ship then disappears, and TJ is left in shock. He then spots Timmy and slaps him hard across the face.

"This is your fault you brat," he says. "You took my power so I couldn't transform and help to save my friends. Because of you, now I have to choose between two lives. I'm going to beat you until you can't feel the fire in your body anymore! I'll spank the skin off you!"

TJ lunges at him, but Yellow LightStar gets in the way. Timmy stares at where the ship was, while TJ stares at him and Yellow LightStar.


	15. Defeat the Ruby Weapon!

"Timmy stole my Avalon-Phoenix Pinion, and tried to go back to the future with it. When he tried that, Weapon Ruby came and attacked. Everyone who tried to protect Timmy was taken away in the Death Star. Timmy, this is all your fault!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 74

"I'm surprised you didn't show up," Weapon Ruby yells out from his ship. "I guess your friends mean nothing to you. Silent Warrior, you have 1 hour to appear with the Little One and the Zinzuishou, or else your friends will be killed!"

Weapon Ruby is standing on the bridge of the Death Star, looking out of his screen at the planet Earth. The mirrors on the bridge begin to flash, and laughing is heard.

"Why are you acting so laid back about this?" Weapon Emerald asks, appearing on the bridge with him.

"What are you doing back here now?" Weapon Ruby asks, turning around to see Weapon Emerald.

"The question is: why are you giving Silent Warrior so much time?" she replies. "Why don't you kill these fools now?"

"Because, my dear sister, as long as I have the Brother Soldiers, there's nothing Silent Warrior can do. It's called battle tactic, something you wouldn't understand because you're a woman."

He then waves his hand, revealing the Brother Soldiers knocked out and tied to crystal crosses.

"Well little brother, I do know this: you better not fail. Your time is running thin as well."

"My plan is to capture him, and then torture him in front of his friends, making him do things he didn't know he could, until he dies."

Defeat the Ruby Weapon! The Battle in Space

Timmy is on a balcony at Ashley's place.

"You're Yellow LightStar, aren't you?" he asks Ashley as she comes out to him.

"Yes, yes I am," she replies. "Have you given TJ the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion back yet?"

Timmy nods his head and then looks at his time key.

"I don't understand why it isn't working," he says aloud.

"If it worked, you would have gone back home right, and then taken the Dark Crystal with you, correct?"

"I need it to save my father…"

"What happened in the future, Timmy? Why won't you tell me?" she asks, getting upset.

Timmy just starts to cry and says he doesn't know. In another room, Prometheus and Athena are watching the news. TJ is with them, but he's not paying attention.

"Where are Ashley and Timmy?" Prometheus asks.

"They're out on the veranda," TJ replies. "This is all Timmy's fault. I don't care how evil the enemy is, I can't defend that brat. If he had never come here, the Floating City of Valhalla would still be safe. Looks like I'm going to have to give up the Dark Crystal and Timmy in order to save my friends."

The two cats are shocked and look at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Prometheus asks.

TJ doesn't respond.

"Timothy you can't possibly be serious!"

"Promeeth, I'm not ready to make decisions like this. I'm not strong enough to decide who gets to live and who doesn't. I'm going to go on the balcony and get some fresh air."

Outside, TJ is looking at the cityscape in its night time glow.

"I guess I have to give myself up," he says to himself. "Maybe if I bring the Dark Crystal, Weapon Ruby will forget about Timmy, and I can get my friends back." _"__How__much__have__I__changed?__"_ he thinks, looking up to the stars. _"__The__old__TJ__would__have__complained__and__cried__about__it,__or__made__an__excuse__about__being__too__tired__or__hungry,__but__not__anymore__…"_

"The only way to win is to give Weapon Ruby a fake Zinzuishou to buy us some time," Prometheus is saying to Athena.

"We can use that time to sneak aboard the Death Star and free everyone," Athena agrees. "But what about Timmy?"

"Well, you can disguise yourself as the crystal, and I'll pretend to be Timmy!"

They both then think about the plan: Weapon Ruby picks up the crystal and Athena laughs because she's ticklish. Then Prometheus sneezes and his cat tail comes out of the back of Timmy's pants.

"Maybe that won't be a good idea," Athena sighs.

"Guys, where's TJ?" Ashley asks, coming into the room.

"He said he was going out for air on the balcony," Athena replies.

"Well he's not there anymore. I think he went to go after Weapon Ruby."

Hearing this, Timmy sneaks off to go after TJ.

"Great, now I can't find Timmy," Ashley says a few moments later.

She then spots the door open.

"I swear, those two are so much alike it scares me," she says annoyed.

_"__Don__'__t__worry__everyone,__I__will__save__you,__"_ TJ says, running down an alley. "Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Shortly after, the Death Star appears above Silent Warrior.

"Good evening, Mr. Warrior," Weapon Ruby says on the P.A.. "How kind it was of you to bring the Little One as well."

Silent Warrior turns around to see Timmy standing behind him.

"Hurry, run away and get out of here," he says to Timmy.

"No, it's my fault they all got captured," Timmy cries.

"You idiot, we're playing right into the enemy's plan!"

Before Timmy can do anything, Weapon Ruby activates his gravity beam, and begins to pull them up. Ashley arrives with the cats just in time to see this happening.

"Oh no, once he's on that ship, he'll have no way off," Prometheus says. "It's headed straight for space!"

"Where am I?" Silent Warrior wonders, looking around.

"Welcome, Silent Warrior, to the Death Star," Weapon Ruby answers.

"What have you done to them?" Timmy exclaims, noticing the Brother Soldiers on crosses.

"Finally, I have all the Brother Soldiers, the Zinzuishou, and the Little One. This is just too perfect!"

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but you've got the wrong kid," Silent Warrior says, getting up. "Did you think I'd bring the real Timmy here? This is just a friend who owed me a favor."

"Well, I guess I'll have to kill you first, then check and see if this kid is the real deal or not."

"Go hide somewhere, ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

Timmy nods his head and goes off to a corner.

"Come on Silent Warrior, give me your best shot," Weapon Ruby taunts.

Silent Warrior runs towards him, and throws a punch, which Weapon Ruby easily dodges. The two engage in hand to hand combat, but Weapon Ruby is much more skilled, eventually throwing Silent Warrior back.

"Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

Silent Warrior uses his attack, and Weapon Ruby counters with his own.

"On this ship, my power is increased greatly," he explains. "You won't be able to defeat me boy!"

Weapon Ruby then activates his gravity beam, and slams Silent Warrior into the ceiling. As he is throwing him back and forth, Timmy runs over to the Brothers. Just as he reaches them, he runs into an electric field which reacts to his power.

"I thought this was just some boy," Weapon Ruby laughs. "Stop wasting your energy kid, there's a high voltage shield separating you from them."

Silent Warrior is floating in the air, the life drained out of him. He then notices that they are floating in space.

"You've got nowhere to run now," Weapon Ruby laughs some more. "Even you can't survive in space; there's no place for you to escape to!"

Weapon Ruby then slams him onto the floor.

"Grovel on the ground like the dog you are!" he cackles. "This is the end, silent fool. That crystal and the kid are mine!"

"I can't allow you to take my crystal," Silent Warrior says. "We work hard to preserve life, and you think you can just take it away? What gives you the right to decide who lives and dies?"

Silent Warrior slowly begins to get up, and Weapon Ruby is shocked.

"How can this be?" he asks. "The simulator is at maximum performance!"

"I won't let my friends down," Silent Warrior responds. "And I won't let that kid over there down. He's doing the best he can, and I'm not going to give up either!"

"It appears I've underestimated you, Silent Warrior. This time I'll use my full power!"

"Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

They both attack again, and their power holds at the middle. As the powers are clashing, a crystal in the middle of the room is glowing. Timmy spots this and runs to it. When he touches it, it zaps him hard. Meanwhile, Silent Warrior's attack fails again, and Weapon Ruby hits him against a wall.

"I will kill you next," he says, gloating over Timmy.

"Don't give up Timmy, you can do it," Silent Warrior says, throwing his attack at Weapon Ruby again.

"Don't you ever give up?"

Weapon Ruby turns to hold off Silent Warrior's attack, and Timmy goes to try again. He grabs the crystal and it zaps him again. This time, however, he doesn't let go and tries to pull it from its socket. Determined to pull the crystal out, his symbol appears on his forehead, and his body begins to glow with a golden light. He is able to pull the crystal out, and it shatters.

"No; how was he able to do that?" Weapon Ruby yells.

Silent Warrior hits him with his attack, and Weapon Ruby goes flying back into a wall. The Brothers start to come to, and their crucifixes disappear. They spot Timmy and run over to him.

"I'm glad you're all ok," Silent Warrior says, falling to his knees.

The guys go over to him, and notice that he used a lot of energy fighting Weapon Ruby.

"You haven't won yet," Weapon Ruby says, crawling from the wall. "Without that crystal, this ship is going to self-destruct."

An explosion somewhere on the ship occurs, and fire breaks out. Weapon Ruby disappears behind the flames, and the Brothers are left panicking.

"We've got to get out of here before this whole place goes up in smoke," Dark Knight says.

"The only way off would be to use the Dark Teleport," Dark Blade comments.

"I don't know if we can do it though," Dark Sabre inserts. "We now have an extra person, and Silent Warrior is not 100%."

"I'll be fine; we've got to try anyways," Silent Warrior says, getting up.

The guys form a circle around Timmy and Dark Warrior, and teleport out of the ship. Weapon Ruby rolls out from some flames, and notices that they're gone.

"You really messed things up this time didn't you," Weapon Emerald says, appearing.

"Oh, sister, you've come to save me!" Weapon Ruby cries.

"Not exactly. You see, I'm here just to tell you that you're a failure, and you are no longer part of this family. You should have listened to me and destroyed them when you had the chance."

Weapon Emerald laughs and leaves the ship just as it blows up in space. The Brothers appear on earth, and see the ship blow up.

"I'm glad we made it back safely," Timmy comments.

In the future, in a dark castle, Weapon Emerald approaches a young fair Caucasian woman dressed in a white military uniform with a white cape on the back of it.

"Weapon Ruby did no better than we expected, Princess Diamond Weapon," she laughs.

"This isn't a laughing matter Weapon Emerald," she says in a calm voice. "That worthless runt has set us back quite a bit now. I'm putting you in charge of this operation, and I expect results."

Weapon Emerald leaves, and Princess Diamond Weapon pulls up an image of a king who looks a lot like TJ.

"Lord Katsuhito…so exquisite. I will have everything I desire, everything…"


	16. Another Brother Soldier?

"Who are you, and what do you mean Timmy's mind is in danger? Don't worry Timmy, you can trust us. This time, it's our turn to protect you, in the name of the future!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 75

_The__opening__credits__have__changed__slightly.__Now__we__see__Emerald__Weapon,__Sapphire__Weapon,__Wiseone,__and__Princess__Diamond__Weapon__where__Weapon__Ruby__and__the__four__sisters__were.__We__also__see__a__new__Warrior,__Dark__Fish__'__s__Eye,__and__Timmy__'__s__father,__Lord__Katsuhito.__At__the__end,__an__image__of__TJ__as__Prince__Takato__is__shown,__and__then__he__changes__to__Lord__Katsuhito,__and__then__some__type__of__angel__with__black__wings._

In a dream, Timmy is running from Droido Jarkokou, an incarnation of Wiseone that looks like the deliverer of death.

"It's so nice to see you again," he says to Timmy.

"What do you want from me?" Timmy asks, still running.

"I just wanted to pay a visit to you and your father!"

Timmy trips, and Jarkokou raises his scythe to attack. The scene then switches to over views of Timmy's world. The entire city is dark and looks as though it has been under siege. There is a palace and darkened skies.

_"__They__just__came__out__of__no__where,__these__dark__forces__that__are__unbeatable,__"_ he is thinking as he runs. _"__They__brought__with__them__the__Jakozuishou,__a__mysterious__black__crystal__that__is__the__twin__to__the__Zinzuishou__…"_

Princess Diamond Weapon, Weapon Emerald, Sapphire Weapon, and Wiseone, are gathered in Princess Diamond Weapon's Dark Palace in the future.

"The Jakozuishou is resonating as if it were hunting," Princess Diamond Weapon is saying.

"_You__truly__are__amazing,__Princess__Diamond,__" _Emerald Weapon is thinking. _"__Every__word__you__say__is__like__beautiful__poetry.__"_

"What do you think, Sapphire Weapon?"

Princess Diamond Weapon is addressing a man dressed in a similar fashion to her, except his jacket is blue, as is his hair, and he has no cape. All of them have the symbol of the Black Diamond on their foreheads.

"The Jakozuishou is a very powerful item in our possession, dear sister," Sapphire Weapon responds. "Why are we wasting our time going back in time when we should be focusing on what's happening right now?"

"It has its usefulness," she responds.

"In place of Weapon Ruby, I will take command, promoting myself from Weapon Emerald, to Emerald Weapon!" Weapon Emerald informs. "I will not fail like Ruby did."

She then begins to laugh, when Princess Diamond Weapon tells her she is too loud.

"I think going after the Zinzuishou is pointless," Sapphire Weapon continues. "Going after the prince is also a waste of time. The Black Crystal, Jakozuishou, is invincible. We needn't waste our time and efforts going back in time."

"Our Black Crystal will never be at its full potential alone," Wiseone informs him. "As long as the Dark Crystal is not in our possession, our own Black Crystal will not reach its full potential. They are two of the same stone, and together the power is unfathomable."

"Wherever the Jakozuishou's energy spreads, our ambitions will follow," Princess Diamond Weapon smiles.

Another Brother Soldier? The Dreams of the Little One

Timmy is lying in bed, asleep and with a fever. The guys are all gathered around his bed.

"What if he never wakes up?" TJ asks. "He's been like this since we got back from Weapon Ruby's ship."

"The doctor isn't sure what's wrong either," Tyrese says. "I'm not sure what we can do."

"Help me," Timmy is saying in his sleep. "Those people…the Jakozuishou…they're after me…"

Timmy is shifting back and forth in the bed, when he calls out "Dee." Lion-O's eyes light up, and it floats to the bed. The guys are all shocked. The stuffed animal then begins to glow, and a projection of a person is broadcasted before them.

"Brother Soldiers, I am glad to see you," the figure says.

"Who are you, and why are you dressed similar to Dark Knight?" Styve asks.

The figure stands up at about 6'4". He has a very light complexion, brownish/blonde hair, and mysterious grey eyes. His uniform is almost a replica of Dark Knight's, except it is a deep green. His uniform consists of dark green boots, black pants with a dark green stripe on both sides of his legs, a dark green, skin tight shirt with the kanji of time inside a white circle over his heart, black and dark green gloves, and a dark green headband with the symbol of the shark (a shark) on it. He is also holding a gold staff. When he speaks, he has a faint island accent.

"My name is Dark Shark's Eye; I am the guardian Brother Soldier of the dimensional warp, space, and time."

"Dark Shark's Eye…that sounds familiar," Prometheus says to Athena.

"What are you doing inside of Lion-O?" Tyrone asks.

"I am watching over the Little One. Unfortunately, the dark forces are attacking him somewhere I cannot reach: inside his dreams. I'm coming to you to ask if you all would go into his dreams and defeat the bad ones."

"The Little One?" TJ asks.

"I think he's talking about Timmy," Tyrone whispers to him.

"The twin to the Zinzuishou, the Jakozuishou, is invading his dreams, slowly corrupting his mind," Dark Shark's Eye continues. "There is only one way to save him, and that is to enter his mind."

"We'll do whatever necessary to make him better," Damon responds.

"Ok then, everyone focus your thoughts on TJ and Tyson. Since they are telepaths, they can focus their thoughts on TK, and with my help, I can get you inside of his mind."

Everyone closes their eyes, and Dark Shark's Eye raises his staff, causing a light to shine from it. The light envelopes them, and when it fades, they are gone from TJ's room.

"What is this place?" TJ asks.

The group is looking around at the ruined city at night.

"I think it's Timmy's homeland," Tyrese answers. "This must be Neo Avalon."

"But it's so dark and gloomy here," Damon comments. "How could this be the future?"

Before Tyrese can comment, they all hear Timmy calling for his father. They run toward the sound, and find him in a broken down house.

"Timmy, it's us," TJ says.

"Who are you calling Timmy?" Timmy asks. "You call me Prince Takato, or Little One."

"Don't you remember us? We're your friends."

"No, you're probably someone who was sent to take me out; well I'm not falling for it!"

"What a rude brat," TJ comments as Timmy runs off.

"His dream self probably hasn't come to our time yet, so he may not know who we are," Tyrese explains.

"I thought that guy was the only one after me," Timmy is saying as he's running down a street. "I've got to keep my guard up!"

As Timmy is running away, Jarkokou shows up and swings at him.

"Time for us to end this game of tag!" Jarkokou laughs.

Timmy dodges the attack, and starts yelling out.

"Oh no, it sounds like Timmy's in trouble!" Styve exclaims, hearing the yelling.

"Then it's time for the Brother's to step up. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Jarkokou is about to attack again, when the five daggers appear.

"We won't allow evil creatures to attack the dreams of young kids," Dark Knight says.

"It's time to shut you down, in the name of Avalon!" Dark Sabre adds.

"You think you can just invade someone's dreams? Not while I'm around. It's very wrong to barge into other peoples' dreams and try to destroy them. I'm Silent Warrior, and you're about to be punished, in the name of Avalon! You turn dreams into nightmares, and that's ending now!"

Unimpressed with their introduction and poses, the Droido throws his scythe at them. As it hits the rock formation they're on, they jump off it towards him.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

The two attacks connect, but Jarkokou is left unharmed.

"Impossible!" Dark Warrior and Dark Blade exclaim.

"I'll get the Little One, no matter what you do!" he taunts.

Timmy runs off, and Dark Blade tells Silent Warrior to follow him while they take care of the enemy. Timmy is running down a street, but Silent Warrior catches up to him on the other side.

"Why are you still following me?" Timmy asks. "I'm not going to let you get me."

"I'm not the enemy you brat," Silent Warrior responds. "I'm your friend, Silent Warrior."

Timmy pauses for a moment, thinking about the attack on Neo Avalon.

"It's you people from the Chaos Inferno that did this to Neo Avalon!" he yells. "You destroyed everything, and Papi…"

"The Brothers and I are here to help you," Silent Warrior continues.

"You don't look anything like the Brothers I know. I don't know why, but I'm going to trust you," Timmy says, turning away from him. "Follow me, I'll show you where my father is."

The two walk down the street and end up at a tall crystal building.

"This is the palace, where my father is," Timmy explains.

Silent Warrior starts to walk towards it, but Timmy stops him.

"It's not that easy, watch," he says, throwing a rock at the building.

The rock hits and immediately gets destroyed by an invisible barrier.

"Papi says that the evil people have the ability to control this crystal called Jakozuishou," Timmy explains. "We need to find a way inside, so we can save my father."

Before Silent Warrior can respond, a building in the background crashes, and he knows it has to be the Brothers.

"Athena, Prometheus, stay here with him," he says, running off in the direction of the battle.

Silent Warrior arrives on the scene, and Jarkokou is floating above a pile of rubble.

"Timmy's father is trapped in the palace over there," Silent Warrior explains. "I'm thinking that if we can save him in this dream, then Timmy in the real world will get better."

Jarkokou throws his scythe, and the Brothers get hit by it badly. Timmy and the cats then arrive on the scene.

"Timmy, you have to trust and believe in us," Silent Warrior says. "If you believe, then we can defeat this bad guy. Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power its might!"

Silent Warrior calls forth his sword, and attacks the Droido. Jarkokou parries the attack, and sends him flying backwards to the ground, causing him to drop his sword. He then turns to Timmy, and prepares to attack, but Silent Warrior gets in the way.

"You think you can stop me?" Jarkokou asks. "This is my world; I can do as I please!"

He then strikes the ground with his scythe, causing it to split. Timmy starts to fall through the large gap, when Silent Warrior grabs his hand.

"I will protect you at all costs," Silent Warrior says.

Timmy then remembers Dark Shark's Eye telling him that the Brothers have always been there for him. He also remembers Ashley saying that Silent Warrior has no equal. Jarkokou appears behind them, and prepares to attack Silent Warrior from behind.

"Silent Warrior, watch out!" Timmy cries out.

In a flash, Silent Warrior stops the scythe from hitting him by pulling out the Sword of Power.

"I believe in you and the Brother Soldiers," Timmy says. "Now get rid of this jerk-off Silent Warrior!"

Energy surrounds the both of them, and Silent Warrior's strength returns. Timmy floats up and lands safely on the ground. Everyone is shocked at the power Silent Warrior has unleashed.

"I won't forgive you for trying to hurt a small child," Silent Warrior says. "This ends right now! Silent Custom Combo!"

Using his newly acquired Sword of Power, Silent Warrior holds his sword up, causing it to charge with energy. He then does a few mid-air slashes, and brings it down with a final swipe, destroying the Droido. When it disappears, a large gem is revealed and forges with the sword.

"This gem has awakened the new power of your new sword," Prometheus explains. "Use it as an ally to the Sword of Destruction, the Lyger Xero."

Silent Warrior and Timmy smile at each other, and the others get up and go to them. They all walk to the palace, and Timmy turns to them.

"Thank you all for helping me," he says. "I'm going to go see my father now, thank you again."

Everything becomes bright, and the Brothers wake up back in TJ's room, dressed in normal clothes.

"Thank you, Brother Soldiers, for saving the Little One," Dark Shark's Eye says.

Timmy awakens, and TJ hugs him. Timmy then spots Dark Shark's Eye, and pushes TJ aside.

"Dee, I knew that was you back on the island. I'm glad you are ok. Can I go home now?" he asks.

"Little One, the dark forces are in strong numbers in your home. They are plotting something in this time, and protecting it is just as important as protecting the future. I need you here with the Brothers so they can make sure you're safe."

He then fades away, and Lion-O stops glowing. Timmy starts crying and jumps into TJ's arms.

"It's ok Timmy, cry until you can't cry anymore. We'll be here for you."


	17. Emerald Weapon

"Timmy got better again, but my relief was short-lived. Now that he's better, he's all over Ashley again. I was so mad I decided to go on an eating splurge. Of course, that's when a suspicious, yet kind of cute, woman appeared. Now everyone is turning into cakes! I'm never eating sweets again, in the name of Avalon!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 76

Timmy, TJ, and Prometheus are walking down the street. TJ is happy that Timmy is better.

"It's great that you're all better now, Timmy," Prometheus smiles.

"Since you're all well, I'll treat you to whatever you want," TJ says.

"Sounds good to me, let's go to the mall," Timmy suggests.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd just go to the park and you play with the stuff there. I'm kind of broke until allowance comes my way."

"But you said I could have anything, what a liar!"

TJ starts laughing and doesn't notice that he's about to walk into Ashley. They bump into one another, and then just stare for a minute. Before either of them can say something, Timmy jumps into Ashley's arms.

"Well hey sport, glad to see you feeling better," she says to him.

"I want to go to this new candy store," Timmy says. "They're giving out free samples today for the grand opening."

"Well that sounds all sorts of fun, but you have to ask TJ first."

TJ, who is pretty mad, suddenly changes his attitude when Ashley looks at him.

"Oh go ahead and have fun with Ashley," he says.

Timmy, Ashley, and Prometheus are shocked.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that? I have things to do anyways, you have fun."

TJ walks off and the three are still puzzled.

"I wanted TJ to come with us though…" Timmy says sadly.

Emerald Weapon: the Green-Eyed Monster

"I'll allow him one 'date' with Ashley, and then that's it," TJ says to Prometheus at the park.

"Just go with them," the cat replies. "You know you're just going to be all sorts of upset if you don't."

"Promeeth, I can't stand seeing them together, I'll let them have their time today."

"Emerald Weapon, come here," Princess Diamond Weapon calls out in the Dark Palace.

"Yes my liege, you called for me?" Emerald Weapon responds, appearing before her. "Everything is ready for my departure."

"It's time for you to take over this operation of 70th Century Valhalla. And we won't accept failure; remember what happened to our brother Weapon Ruby."

"Don't worry princess; I've got a new method of capturing the Star Points of the past."

"Be careful Emerald Weapon," Sapphire Weapon says, walking into the throne room. "These Brother Soldiers are just as strong these Brother Warriors here. If Weapon Ruby hadn't messed up and succeeded in changing the points, these Brother Warriors wouldn't be as strong as they are now."

He calls up an image and the warriors of the future are shown, fighting off their evil forces.

"I've seen enough," Princess Diamond Weapon yells, throwing away the image. "Don't annoy me with boring facts, Sapphire."

"My plan is to corrupt the world of the past with dark power, instead of just trying to contain the points like Ruby," Emerald Weapon continues. "His failure proves how ignorant and incompetent he was."

"That's a good plan and all, but you can't use the Jakozuishou on earth without a gateway sending its power from the planet Virtue," Princess Diamond Weapon says.

"I've already thought about that. Earth at that time has a lot of negative energy points. As you can see, the world was so primitive back then. At these negative points, we will put Black Gate wedges that contain a sample of the Jakozuishou. As soon as there are enough wedges that have absorbed the negative energy, the Black Gate can be opened. Once it is opened, we can release the power of the Jakozuishou and contaminate the earth, changing the outcome of Star City and the connection between Virtue and Earth. With the help of Sapphire, I can draw on that power."

Sapphire then brings out a small figurine, which looks a lot like a crystallized Emerald Weapon.

"I've made them in the shape you requested, though I think it is in bad taste. These dark power wedges can draw on the negative power on earth," Sapphire Weapon explains. "I can make as many of these as you need Emerald, but the quicker you get this job done, the better. The power wedges can open the Black Gate, and then the world can be corrupted as you want."

Emerald Weapon laughs at the figures, and Sapphire blushes.

"Ok Emerald Weapon, you have my permission to travel back and take care of this problem," Princess Diamond Weapon approves.

"I will succeed in this most brilliantly!"

At the new sweet shop, the four guys are together with Athena.

"I can't wait to try these cakes," Styve says.

"Yeah, they're going to be the bomb," Tyrone adds.

"It's like we survived all those battles just for this one moment!" Damon exclaims.

"I don't know guys, there's not a lot of nutrition in sweets," Tyrese comments.

"Besides that, you guys shouldn't be worried about freebies," Athena says. "Next thing you know, you'll be bursting out of your Brother uniforms."

Tyrone tells her to shut up and closes her in his backpack.

"Don't' you guys know that tuna is the rage these days?" she cries from inside the bag.

"You think we should wait for TJ?" Tyrese asks.

"No way! He'll eat all the good stuff, or get mad and complain about Ashley and Timmy, or do both" Tyrone quickly answers.

As the guys go into the store, Emerald Weapon comes walking down the street in regular clothes. Every guy is turning their heads as she walks by in her ridiculously low cut Dolce & Gabbana mini skirt with matching Louis Vuitton hand bag and Gucci sunglasses.

_"So this is 70__th__ Century earth, how deliciously primitive,"_ she thinks to herself.

She stops in the middle of a sidewalk, and takes off one of her earrings. It is shaped like a skinny black diamond. It starts to wiggle, and points her in the direction of a negative energy point, which happens to be the sweets store.

"What's all this commotion?" TJ asks, walking down the street and seeing a crowd.

He pushes his way through the crowd and sees that free cakes are being given out.

"This is just what I need so I can forget about that brat Timmy, and that hussy Ashley."

Inside, everyone is stuffing their faces, and the guys are talking about TJ and Ashley's situation.

"It's like we survived all those fights just for this," Tyrone squeals.

"These guys are so mean to me, leaving me in this bag," Athena complains still in Tyrone's backpack.

Styve then spots TJ next to Emerald Weapon (still in disguise). The both of them are stuffing their faces.

"Oh these are so good, I just can't stop myself!" TJ says, stuffing his face at a counter. "I've got to try this one…and this one ever here."

"Wow, I can't get over these tastes!" Emerald Weapon squeals.

"Oh these are to die for!"

"Hey, stop pigging out," Tyrone says, coming up to TJ.

TJ ignores him and continues to eat. Meanwhile Athena is yelling to be let out of the box, and Prometheus frees her.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to die!" Athena gasps. "Where is everyone?"

"None of my concern," he answers, rolling his eyes.

"Save some for the other people!" Styve yells.

He, Damon, and Tyrone grab TJ's arms. TJ yells and throws them off him. While being knocked back, Damon bumps into Emerald Weapon.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he says, leaving to go back to TJ.

"Ma'am, who is he calling ma'am?" she asks, annoyed.

She goes back to eating when she notices that everyone is looking at her. She does her crazy laugh, and goes off to a corner.

"I can't believe they got to me like that," she cries to herself. "All this fuss about something called cake. Well, they'll pay for this!"

She then pulls out a Japanese fan, and waves it over herself, changing into her dark outfit. She then walks off to the kitchen, and pulls out one of the wedges.

"I guess it wasn't that bad coming in here," Damon is saying to Tyrese at a counter.

"It's too bad TJ doesn't see it that way," Tyrese sighs.

TJ is back at the table with Styve and Tyrone, complaining about Timmy.

"And then he jumps right between us and goes into her arms," he complains. "He takes complete advantage of the fact that he's small, lunging himself at Ashley like some gorilla in heat!"

"Well I've lost my appetite now at that image," Styve says, pushing his plate to the side.

"Now, let's see this thing go to work," Emerald Weapon says, walking into the kitchen.

She throws the wedge on the ground, and like the daggers of the Brothers, it strikes the ground then floats above it. Dark waves then come out of it, and it begins to sparkle.

"Droido Marzipan, come forth," Emerald Weapon commands.

A French-maid looking Droido with sticky bun breasts comes out, and Emerald Weapon tells it to put some clothes on for she's the only beautiful one around here. It disguises itself as an employee, and is sent out to gather the dark energy needed. Emerald Weapon then sprinkles the food with dark power.

"Well, I think I'm feeling better now, thanks for knocking some sense into me," TJ says at the table. "Hey, why aren't you guys eating?"

"You're unbelievable TJ," Tyrone answers.

They then here Timmy's voice and look to see him walking up to the table with Ashley.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Timmy asks. "Has TJ been eating as much as a FAT herd of buffalo?"

"How much I eat is none of your business, especially when it's your fault!" TJ yells.

Seeing a fight starting, Ashley starts to leave when she hears girls screaming. Somehow people are being turned into pastries.

"There's something funny about that waitress," she notices.

Ashley throws one of her cards at her, and it reveals the Droido. TJ and Timmy are now fighting over a cake, when Ashley tells TJ not to eat it.

"Oh great, my girl still cares about me!" TJ says, getting all excited and dropping the cake.

Timmy picks it up and eats the cake anyways, but nothing happens to him.

"_Stupido,_ she's not telling you that because she cares, look around you!" Styve yells.

TJ watches a girl eat, and then turn into a cupcake. The Droido then spots the guys, and shoots her donut gun at them.

"You guys get Timmy out of here," Ashley yells.

"But we're the…" Tyrone starts.

"Just do as I say!"

The guys run out of the room, and tell Prometheus and Athena to watch Timmy.

"This will be a great workout after eating all those cakes," Styve comments.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

Out in the main room, Ashley and the Droido are fighting, when the daggers appear.

"Stop right there!" Dark Warrior yells out.

"Look at us, we're Brother Soldiers of goodness!" Dark Blade comments.

"We fight for justice and against evil!" Dark Sabre continues.

"You don't have a heart or a soul!" Dark Warrior says.

"You take delight in tormenting others!" Dark Knight chimes in again.

"So Miss Sticky Buns-Breasts, take your punishment, in the name of Avalon!" Silent Warrior concludes.

The Droido looks up, and Ashley gets away. Dark Blade attacks, but she dodges it and freezes half his body and half of Silent Warrior's body with frosting.

"I'm never eating sweets again!" Dark Blade complains.

Dark Warrior uses his attack, but the Droido throws donuts at him, wrapping him in one. Dark Knight uses his lightning bird, but the enemy throws M&M's at it, and it goes chasing after them. She then uses frosting on him too.

"You look like a marshmallow," Silent Warrior comments.

Dark Sabre is about to be attacked, when Yellow LightStar stops the monster.

"A girl's heart is made up of sugar and spice, but sometimes that sugar can melt away when it isn't kept preserved. Sweets are the same way; not taking care of them can cause them to melt."

"What is she going on about?" Silent Warrior complains.

"What she's saying is that my water power should be able to cancel out her power," Dark Sabre says. "Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

He attacks and she blocks it, but soon, the blizzard overwhelms her, and she ends up all wet. The others are then freed from their sugary traps.

"Sword of power come to me, take this jewel and set it free! Silent Custom Combo!"

The Droido is defeated, and the gem is added to his new sword. Emerald Weapon is surprised to not hear anything, and peaks out from behind the kitchen door only to see everyone eating normally.

"What's going on here?" she asks.

"A proper lady should never peep," Yellow LightStar says. "We're what's going on here,"

"Well, if it isn't the Brother Soldier Warriors or whatever you're called. I'm not pleased to meet you. But you, you're quite beautiful…"

"Seems I've got to go…," Yellow LightStar says, backing away.

"Hey, don't look at her like that!" Silent Warrior roars.

"You must have been controlling that dried up Droido," Dark Blade assumes.

"You boys are too young and not endowed enough to speak to me like that," Emerald Weapon scoffs.

"Hey old woman, I like to think of it as firm and toned," Dark Knight replies.

"Who are you calling an old woman? I am Emerald Weapon, the highest ranking officer in the Dark Legion. Men and women bow to me all over the universe! I'm just disappointed with you boys. You look so much younger and underdeveloped than the Brothers in the future."

Silent Warrior gets pissed off, and Dark Knight calls her ma'am again.

"You listen to me, you may have won this small battle, but I will be back. You'll be trembling the name Emerald Weapon!"

She does her crazy laugh and disappears.

"I guess she's the new enemy," Dark Knight comments. "We'll be able to hear her coming a mile away."


	18. Love Conquers All if you Believe

"Ashley, please look this way. I've put the way I feel for you into each thread of this bracelet. Trampling on true love's emotion is completely unforgivable. As Silent Warrior, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 77

The school bell is ringing, and TJ is running frantically through the hall to first period. In his wild rush, he slams into Melvin.

"Oh great, I'm late again to first period," TJ complains.

Melvin points out that their teacher is late as well.

"Great, I could've had more to eat at breakfast if I had known she was going to be taking her time this morning," TJ says.

Marcy walks by, and Melvin tells her he has something for her. He then gives her a hemp bracelet. TJ is confused about the whole situation and says he wants one too.

Love conquers all if you Believe

"When you make one of these bracelets, you think of a wish and it's supposed to come true when it snaps," Marcy explains.

TJ then notices everyone in first period seems to have one, or is at least making one.

"I wonder if I should make one," he says aloud.

"Come on TJ, you should try it out," Melvin adds. "There's this place giving free lessons downtown."

"They say that if you make one for your partner, you two will be in love forever," Marcy adds.

TJ envies how the two of them are in love, and remembers how he and Ashley used to be.

After school, TJ is walking alone, complaining about how Ashley doesn't want to see him anymore, when Damon and Tyrese show up.

"What's wrong bro?" Damon asks.

"Nothing man, everything is cool," TJ replies.

"Well, we're here for you if you need anything," Tyrese comments.

"I'm ok guys, seriously. I'm going downtown to check out this hemp bracelet theory."

Ashley then appears, walking their way on the sidewalk. TJ feels that his thinking about her brought her to him, and he calls out to her. She ignores him, and he starts running after her when he trips.

"Ash, what did I do to make you hate me?" he asks from the ground. "I can't let go without some sort of closure. I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't."

Ashley looks at him, but doesn't reply and walks off.

"It's just me being selfish, I'm sorry," she whispers to herself.

TJ, Damon, and Tyrese are confused.

"What a dead city this place is," Emerald Weapon complains in her chamber. "I'll have to change everything about this place, starting with the clothing, as soon as I bring the Dark Power."

She then locates the next negative point, which happens to be the building where the bracelets are being made.

"Droido Ringu, come and fill this place with dark energy. I'll be at the base thinking about good things. Princess Diamond, soon I will return to you, and bury my face deep in your bosom!"

The three guys end up at the school, and TJ is skeptical about the whole thing.

"Maybe this will help you with Ashley," Damon says.

"Come on TJ, find your love," Melvin says, walking up.

"Go for it son," Tyrese adds.

The instructor comes up to them (Ringu in disguise) and says TJ can sit with Melvin and Marcy since they know each other. She then shows them how to start off a bracelet, and TJ messes up.

"Ok, we'll start with the one for little kids," the teacher says.

She then starts with a simpler plan, and TJ still doesn't do it right. He complains and moans a lot and the teacher starts yelling. Luckily, the bell rings and everyone goes home.

"And how goes our plan?" Emerald Weapon asks, appearing in the now empty classroom.

"Everyone who's made a bracelet will be affected by the dark power tonight," Ringu replies.

"Good. The quicker we get this plan in motion, the sooner I can get back to my queen!"

That evening, TJ is in the middle of finishing the one he started in class, when he falls asleep.

"He didn't even finish the bracelet," Timmy complains to Prometheus.

"Oh let him rest Timmy, this whole Ashley ordeal is taking a lot out of him," the cat responds.

TJ is dreaming about him and Ashley getting married.

_"__Oh__TJ,__we__'__re__finally__getting__married,__"_ she says.

_"__I__'__ve__been__waiting__for__this__for__so__long,__"_ he replies.

Just as they are about to kiss, the ground shakes, and they are thrown apart.

_"__Lady__Yunalesca,__you__cannot__marry__Prince__Takato,__" _a female voice commands. _"__If__you__do,__terrible__things__will__happen,__and__the__future__will__change!__Binding__the__houses__of__Virtue__and__Spira__together__will__result__in__the__death__of__Virtue__'__s__king!__"_

TJ jolts awake, and wonders about the dream.

"Is this what Ashley has been seeing?" he wonders.

He picks up a picture of him and her, and the glass cracks, just like hers did before. TJ runs out the door down to her mansion.

"Ashley let me in, we need to talk," he yells, pounding on the door.

"TJ do you know what time it is?" she asks through the intercom. "Go back home and to sleep, you have school in the morning."

"Ashley we need to talk though. It's about a dream."

At the word dream, Ashley is shocked, and buzzes him in. As TJ goes in, Prometheus and Timmy show up, both wondering why he ran off in such a hurry.

"So you had the same dream as me?" she asks as he enters the front room.

"I know why you're not talking to me now," TJ says. "It's because of that dream, but that's all it is Ash, a dream."

"TJ, you don't understand," she says, turning to look at him. "I've been having this dream so much that I'm starting to believe it's not a dream, but a premonition of what's to come."

"I don't care what it is, we can overcome it," TJ says. "I don't mind dying, as long as I can spend the time beforehand with you."

Enraged at his optimism, she throws him out and locks the door.

"Don't shut me out of your life," TJ yells through the door. "Even if the world is destroyed, I'm still going to love you. Don't do this to me, please!"

On the inside, Ashley is leaning against the door crying.

"They sure have been in there a long time," Timmy says, waiting at the front gate with Prometheus.

Just as TJ appears at the gate, Timmy's bracelet, the one TJ was working on earlier, begins to zap him with dark power. Prometheus throws it off him, and TJ comes running up to him.

"What's happening?" TJ asks.

"That hemp thing, it started to zap him," Prometheus explains.

"I know what I must do then," TJ says, running off again.

At Tyrese's cram school, all the students who have one are being drained of their life. Tyrese contacts the others and tells them what's going on.

"Guys, major trouble going on downtown," he says on the communicator.

"Ok, then we'll be there," Styve responds.

"I know exactly where to go," Damon says.

"Athena, time to boogie," Tyrone says, getting out of the shower.

"I hate that it's coming from this place," TJ grumbles, showing up at the building. "Promeeth, keep an eye on Timmy. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Ok now, dark energy, time to take over this place!" Ringu cackles.

"You're not going to be taking over anything! How could you manipulate the powers of love and deceive those who only want to find someone and make their wish come true? You toy with peoples' emotions and thinks all is fair in this game of yours, but it's not. This game of love is not for you to play around with and I, Silent Warrior, will stop you!"

"What an impressive intro," Prometheus says to himself. "I hope he can keep up this spirit and pull off a victory."

"Let's see how you like a ring toss!" Ringu laughs, throwing a giant glowing ring at Silent Warrior.

"Sword of Power, with the stars glowing bright. Surrender your blade and give me might!"

Silent Warrior calls the Sword of power, and deflects Ringu's attack just in time.

"Energy rings, zap this child so that he is weak and feeble!" she says, calling more rings.

"I don't think so; Star Slinger! The ring of a promise is something we all hold onto. I won't forgive you for tampering with the emotions of others!"

"Lonesome ring, circle this girl so that she will never get her true love!"

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre shows up and freezes the rings before they can hit Yellow LightStar.

"Dark Sabre!" Silent Warrior exclaims, seeing his comrade.

"I got here as fast as I could."

"Drat; didn't work! Let's see now, how about I throw an enemy ring?" Droido Ringu contemplates. "Enemy rings, make friends enemies!"

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

The Droido sends more rings, but Dark Blade comes and uses his fire to burn them in the air.

"Dark Blade is here!" Dark Blade announces.

"Good shot Dark Blade!" the two Brothers yell out.

"Rings of loneliness, divide these friends forever!" the Droido summons, calling 5 rings.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

She tries again with another set of rings, and Dark Knight and Dark Warrior use a combined attack to stop them.

"We're here everyone!" they both announce.

"It's your turn, Silent Warrior!" Yellow LightStar says.

"Sword of Power come to me. Take this jewel and set it free! Silent Custom Combo!"

Silent Warrior destroys the Droido and collects the gem. Emerald Weapon then appears and is not pleased.

"Foolish humans, you won't be able to stop me from opening the Black Gate and using the power of our Jakozuishou, and once that happens, this world and Neo Avalon will be finished!"

Emerald Weapon leaves, and the others are confused by her tactics.

"Silent Warrior, even though we have our problems, it is our duty to protect this city, and to protect the future," Yellow LightStar says. "I am willing to fight alongside you, no matter what. If forced to, we must fight, for the mission, and for what we believe in."

She then jumps off the roof and disappears.

"What are you waiting for?" Dark Blade asks Silent Warrior.

"Go to her, she's waiting," Dark Knight says.

"Look at you, all heated from a battle you just won," Dark Warrior inputs. "She's waiting for her prince."

Silent Warrior jumps off the roof as well, and runs in the direction that she ran off. He finds her standing on the bridge and walks up to her. As he does, she turns around and smiles.

_"__Maybe__we__'__re__not__supposed__to__be__together__in__the__future,__but__for__right__now,__just__for__a__little__while__…"_

"Prince Takato…" she says softly as they kiss.


	19. Is there a Doctor in the House?

"Sneezing, a runny nose, and congestion, are all signs of having a cold. Even Brother Soldiers are vulnerable to this type of enemy. Wait, you're saying this cold and flu are works form the Dark Legion? How could they trouble everyone with a mysterious virus? In the name of Avalon, Terrific T: DW will stop you! *sneeze* Anyone got a tissue?"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 78

Everyone in the floating city is walking around with scarves or face masks covering them. It seems just about all the people are sick. Emerald Weapon is standing in front of a TV store watching a reporter talk about the mysterious flu that has affected everyone.

"Little do they know this is my doing," she laughs to herself. "I'll be able to take advantage of this city now that the people are sick."

Tyrone is walking down the street with Athena next to him in her human form. He has not been affected by this flu.

"All the guys are sick," he says to his guardian. "Only TJ isn't, but he's got a really bad headache, so I'm going to help everyone get better, even if they don't want me to."

Athena shakes her head and stays silent.

Is there a Doctor in the house? Dr. Beckford-Davis to the Rescue

A phone is ringing at the Masaki shrine, and Styve answers it.

"Hey bro, everyone is sick," Damon says on the other end.

"Yeah, I am too," Styve responds. "What about TJ?"

"He's not sick, but he says he feels really weak and has headaches. He's probably tired from exhaustion and has burned himself out. Looks like the Brothers will be out of action for a little bit."

"Great, now the enemy can advance."

"Well, we're not all done…"

Just as he is about to say Tyrone's name, Tyrone slams open the door and is very cheerful.

"Ty is here, I'm going to have to call you back," Styve says, hanging up.

Damon puts down his end and sighs, looking around his place. Everything is upside down and broken. Tyrone had just been there to help him feel better…

"I hope things go better at his house than they did at mine," he says. "I was hoping he wouldn't find another victim…"

"How would you like some soup?" Tyrone asks, pulling out a can. "Hopefully I do it right this time."

"What do you mean 'this time,' Tyrone?" Styve questions.

Tyrone ignores him and proceeds to make the soup.

"I don't think you want to do that," Athena protests, sitting on Styve's bed.

Tyrone slaps her off the bed and gives Styve the bowl.

"You know Tyson, just because I'm not a mortal woman doesn't mean you can just push me around like some animal," she protests.

"Sorry, it's a habit with you," he laughs. "And I need to do this. I'm the only one who isn't sick, remember? I have to take care of everyone. I went to Reese and Damon's houses, and now I'm here!"

Styve looks at the soup, and then at Tyrone who has stars in his eyes, and then back at the soup. He is hesitant upon eating it, but finally takes a bite and immediately his eyes start to water.

"There's too much salt," Athena cries, tasting the soup.

"Not again; I'm such a bad boy!" Tyrone laughs.

"This isn't the time to change subjects…"

"I think I'm just going to sleep for a while," Styve says weakly.

"Ok, then let me clean this up for you so you have room to stretch out," Tyrone says, going for the bowl.

Tyrone picks it up only to drop it on Styve's head.

"I'm sorry about that Styve!" he apologizes. "Let me switch out this blanket with another one."

He then dumps him out of the bed trying to change the sheets.

"He really isn't doing this on purpose," Athena sighs.

"If this was intentional, he'd be more dangerous than Emerald Weapon!" Styve growls.

Finally, the bed is all fixed and Styve is settled in.

"What are you doing now?" he asks, watching Tyrone go through the bag he brought with him.

"When I first came to this world, I was told somewhere that music soothes the soul, so I brought a tape along," Tyrone answers.

"Who has tapes these days?"

He puts the tape in Styve's stereo, and after pushing many buttons, gets it to play.

"_Aye__Dios__mayo!_It's too damn loud!" Styve roars.

"How do you stop this crazy thing?" Tyrone asks, pushing all the buttons rapidly. "Jane!"

The stereo starts to beep rapidly, and then blows up in Tyrone's face.

"Of course, silence is always the best way to sleep!" Tyrone laughs.

Athena looks at Styve, who has steam coming out of his nose.

"Stevyn…are you ok?" she asks timidly.

"Demon hands…" he says quietly, turning his hands into Tauro Demos' hands.

He then starts whispering an incantation.

"Tyson, I think it's time for us to leave!" Athena suggests, noticing Styve's eyes turning black.

"…SHAKKAHOU!"

At the point of no return, Styve explodes, showing his Tauro Demos side, and sends Tyrone flying out of the house with a fireball.

"Well that went very well," Tyrone says on the stairs to the shrine.

"It did?" Athena asks.

"Of course, and now we can go deal with TJ."

"Oh no, can't you just give it a rest?"

"TJ's whole family is sick. He'll need help, he's only one person."

"Have you ever heard of 'misplaced kindness'?"

At TJ's house, TJ is on the phone with Styve, who is filling him in on Typhoon Tyrone.

"I don't know what to do with Ty," Styve is saying. "Reese and Damon tried to warn me, but I got the call too late."

"We don't need any help here," TJ says. "Timmy is just fine; let him do all the work."

Suddenly Timmy cries out from the balcony, and TJ hangs up. Outside, Timmy is hanging from the railing.

"I was trying to hang up this sheet when the wind picked up and knocked me over," he explains.

"Can't you boys play somewhere else?" Krystalyn moans, coming out to see all the ruckus. "I'm not feeling well so please keep it down! You don't have to help Timmy; go ahead and play with your friends outside. Let TJ do all the work."

"No, I want to help with the chores, mama," Timmy pleads.

"If you're going to help, only do things you know you can handle," TJ complains.

"Don't talk to me like I can't do simple laundry!"

"If you could do it so well, that sheet wouldn't be on the street outside the house!"

"TJ, I'm getting another headache!" Krystalyn roars. "Please watch him."

"I wish someone would come and play with him," TJ says as she walks off.

Suddenly a black and orange dagger appears. They both look over the balcony to see a figure wearing the sheet that had been flying away, like a hooded cloak.

"Here to help innocent people who aren't feeling well, the Angel of Mercy comes to the aide."

The person then jumps up to the second floor balcony of TJ's house, and reveals himself as Tyrone.

"Ty, we don't need any help," TJ says as they go inside. "Why don't you keep Timmy company? And while you're at it, go get that sheet you just tossed on the ground."

"Nonsense, you don't look well just like everyone else," he replies. "You go get rest and I'll take care of everything. Before you know it, you'll be feeling that second cold."

"That's second wind, Tyson," Athena corrects.

TJ goes back to bed, and Athena walks up to Prometheus and sits with him on TJ's bed.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day," she says.

"What are you talking about?" Prometheus asks.

"They say a fool never catches a cold, so I'm surprised you did."

Prometheus rolls his eyes and Athena laughs herself off the bed. The room door swings open, and Tyrone and Timmy walk in wearing scrubs.

"Everyone, leave everything to us!" Tyrone yells. "I'll be sure to take good care of you!"

Timmy changes Lion-O into a medical kit, and sticks a thermometer into TJ's mouth. It starts to beep wildly, and Tyrone yanks it out of TJ's mouth. It slips from his hand and breaks a window, causing a cold drift to come in.

"Oops, sorry," Tyrone apologizes. "Oh well, your temperature isn't important!"

"You know, I thought TJ was the worst, but Tyrone is the king of the klutzes," Prometheus comments to Athena.

Tyrone tapes a paper over the window, and suggests some food.

_"__Everyone__'__s__been__telling__me__to__stay__away__from__the__soups!__"_ TJ thinks to himself.

TJ and Athena both yell no, and Tyrone says he'll put a CD on then.

"No! Stay away from that CD player!" Athena yells, falling off of TJ's desk chair.

"Athena, what has gotten into you?" Tyrone asks.

"This isn't very fun," Timmy complains.

"Um, how about you guys check on the other people in the house?" TJ distracts him. "I'm sure mom alone would have a lot of things that need to be done."

"That's a good idea, come on Timmy," Tyrone says happily.

The two run off and manage to fall up the stairs. TJ rolls his eyes and the paper comes off the window, smacking him in the face and letting the cold air back in.

"Ok Timmy, it's time to reclaim our honor!" Tyrone says.

The two of them decide to clean the house, and everything goes wrong. Timmy puts too much dish liquid in the dishwasher, Tyrone overflows the washing machine, and the vacuum goes hay-wire and runs around by itself, eventually vacuuming up the curtains. TJ and Krystalyn watch from afar, and she shakes her head.

"I can't believe someone his age has this much trouble," Krystalyn comments. "Remind me to speak to my sister about her son when she comes back from that trip she's been on forever."

"Great, now I have to clean this whole mess up!" TJ complains.

As he is walking he gets really light headed and falls down.

"Why does it feel like I'm on spin cycle in mom's washer?"

_"__Happy__birthday__Ashley,__"_ TJ says, dreaming.

_"__I__couldn__'__t__imagine__anything__better__than__being__with__you,__"_ she responds.

They are about to kiss, when the other guys appear.

_"__Snap__out__of__it__you__love__sick__puppy!__"_ Styve shouts.

_"__Why__am__I__floating__around__in__your__dream?__"_ Tyrese asks.

_"__He__'__s__only__in__high__school,__get__someone__else!__"_ Damon yells at Ashley.

Fire suddenly breaks out, and TJ is trying to get rid of it. As he's complaining about the hotness, he gets drenched with water and complains he's cold. He awakes to find Tyrone next to him, who has put a wet cloth on his forehead.

"I was just changing the towel on your head," Tyrone says.

"Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" TJ asks.

"Of course; it's the only thing I can really do for you."

"Why are you working so hard to make me feel better?" TJ asks him.

"Because I want to, and because you're very important to me, Prince Takato," Tyrone responds.

"Is that why you're helping me, because I'm the Chosen One?"

"No not at all. I'm doing this because I feel I can be myself around you. You're always so full of energy and life. Timmy feels the same way. He's been taking care of you with me."

"Really?"

"Does it matter really or not?" Timmy asks, walking into the room. "Ty, we've got to get to the hospital and pick up the medication."

"Oh yeah," Tyrone responds. "TJ, will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yea, my head is feeling better now; you guys go ahead," TJ answers.

At the hospital, Emerald Weapon and Droido Pharmakon, disguised as a doctor, are talking about the flu.

"How simple it was to get all these people by infecting these flu shots and medicine," Emerald Weapon cackles. "Pharmakon, how goes the dark power?"

"The energy is flowing quite nicely," Pharmakon responds. "The more people who take these dark power pills, the easier it'll be to open the Dark Gate."

Tyrone and Timmy walk in and go to the front desk, which is empty.

"Hello, I'm here to get some medicine for my family," Timmy yells.

Getting mad, he decides to walk to the back.

"Did you hear that?" Emerald Weapon asks. "There's still a child who can yell that loud!"

He slams open a door and finds Emerald Weapon (in a lab coat) and the Droido.

"Don't you know how to knock little boy?" she asks.

"Don't you know how to give service?" Timmy shoots back. "I need medicine, stat!"

"Looks like you could use a shot yourself," Emerald Weapon suggests, taking out a needle.

"I don't feel sick," Timmy insists.

"Nonsense," Emerald Weapon smiles. "I'm giving you this free of charge."

"I said no thanks!"

"You should be more grateful to someone who's giving you something for free!"

Emerald Weapon snaps her fingers, and Pharmakon grabs Timmy. Getting scared, he screams and releases his V-Beam.

"Well, it's the Little One. Who would've thought we'd run into each other here?" Emerald Weapon laughs.

Tyrone senses that Timmy's in danger, and so do the others.

"I'm coming after you right now. Dark Dagger Power!"

"Fancy meeting you in a place like this; what incredible luck! Pharmakon, get him!" Emerald Weapon continues.

Pharmakon changes into her Droido appearance, but before she can attack, the black and orange dagger strikes.

"Not so fast! Stop it right now you want-to-be doctor! How could you attack an innocent child? You terrorize innocent children and spread your evil power throughout the world. You're worthless trash and it's time to take you out. I fight for justice, and I fight for peace too. I'm Dark Warrior, and I will punish you on behalf of Dark Warrior and divine punishment!"

"Curses, have you known about our operation the whole time?" Emerald Weapon asks.

"Yes I have, Emerald Weapon, and you're not fooling anyone."

"So you knew this whole flu was just a trick cooked up by the genius that is the Dark Legion?"

"Correct again and now I'm going to take you out!"

_"__Wow,__how__did__Tyrone__know__all__this?__"_ Timmy wonders. _"__Wait__a__minute,__he__'__s__been__with__me__the__whole__time;__he__didn__'__t__know__any__of__this!__What__kind__of__game__is__he__trying__to__get__at?__"_

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

Now that he has a sword again, the Crescent Beam attack is back to being performed its normal way. Dark Warrior grabs his sword with his right hand and raises it to the sky. Two crescent moons collide on the tip, causing it to have an orange glow. He then circles the sword once clockwise from his head, and at the 10 o' clock pulls it back behind him. He then brings down his sword in a diagonal slash, shooting forth a concentrated beam of energy. Droido Pharmakon jumps over the attack with grace and taunts Dark Warrior.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark Warrior launches his second attack, and Pharmakon doges it, throwing giant needles at him. Eventually he is pinned to the wall.

"Game's over now Dark Child; Pharmakon, stick the kid first!" Emerald Weapon commands.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar appears and shatters the needle.

"Hi Ashley!" Timmy cries out.

"A hospital is a place for helping people get better, not for making them sicker," she says. "It is a house of life that saves people who have fallen ill. I won't forgive those who fill it with tainted energy and abuse it!"

"Damn it, you talk way too much!" Emerald Weapon complains. "Pharmakon, kill them all!"

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Dark Sabre causes a fog to confuse Emerald Weapon and Pharmakon, and Dark Knight zaps Pharmakon to stop her from attacking. The Brothers then surround Emerald Weapon, and she is very displeased.

"You made us all really sick you slimy, wicked-old troll!" Dark Blade yells.

"Yes, and now you must accept your reward!" Dark Knight pitches in.

"How are you all able to do this? You guys should all be in bed; what are you doing here?" Dark Warrior asks.

"We're a whole lot better now DW," Silent Warrior says.

"Well no thanks to your haughty efforts, as pathetic as they were. We came to make sure you're alright," Dark Blade replies.

"We do appreciate all your efforts and good cheer," Dark Sabre thanks.

"Yea, thanks a lot Dark Warrior," Dark Knight finishes.

"Now I'm ill; Droido Pharmakon, finish them off!" Emerald Weapon screams.

Being mad that no one is talking to her, Emerald Weapon commands the Droido to take them out.

"Let's dispose this nasty medical waste product, you with me fellas?" Dark Sabre asks.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Blade uses his attack, and blasts Pharmakon back to the ground. Silent Warrior gets up to finish the job, but says he still feels weak.

"I believe you have the strength to do this!" Yellow LightStar encourages him, taking his hand.

With renewed strength, Silent Warrior gets up.

"Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power its might! Sword of power, come to me. Take this jewel and set it free! Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

"Silent Custom Combo!"

Handing her the Sword of Power, Yellow LightStar and Silent Warrior both attack the Droido, destroying it and having its gem collected.

"Way to go you two," Dark Sabre congratulates.

"Yea, you two made quite the team," Dark Knight adds.

"I don't mean to interrupt this scene, but can someone get me down from here!" Dark Warrior screams.

"With the Droido destroyed, the flu is past and the city has returned to its normal hustle and bustle. No one left now but us sickies," Athena complains, back in her cat form.

"Oh hush Athena, at least everyone is doing better now," Tyrone smiles.


	20. What's the Matter with Prometheus?

"It's really shameful when people abandon their pets. But it's like they say, 'one man's trash is another man's treasure.' Looks like these pets have become treasures for the Dark Legion though. In the name of Avalon, I will free these animals and find them good homes!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 79

Prometheus is running through an alley being chased by an angry cook. He had been caught trying to steal food. Making it back to TJ's house, he jumps in through the window, out of breath.

"Maybe you should start exercising," Athena, in her tiger form, says, lounging on TJ's bed.

"I'm not out of shape, I just ran from Café Mileto," he replies, panting. "I thought I was going to die!"

"You're good for nothing but trouble," she teases.

"That wasn't very nice, Athena! I was trying to find the bad guys' hideout."

"Funny how you only look in places to eat. Tell me you weren't tempted to steal some food. Get your act together or pretty soon you'll get 'stupid cat' as your nick name."

Not in the mood for her jokes, he gets up to walk out the door, with his head held high, when Timmy kicks open the door with a basket of laundry. Not being able to see Prometheus, he slams the door into his face. TJ and Athena burst into laughter, and Prometheus gets angry.

"Looks like you're also good for running into disaster," she snorts. "We should start calling you klutzoid the cat!"

"Sorry Promeeth, don't get so worked up," TJ snorts.

"Athena, I'm not talking to you anymore!" he yells.

Prometheus walks out, very angry, getting his tail slammed in the door on the way out.

"Just ignore him," Athena says, now laughing at that. "He's just mad because he hasn't had an active role lately."

"Oh come on Athena, let's go find him so we can apologize," TJ says, still laughing.

They run outside, but when they reach the end of the driveway, he's gone.

What's the Matter with Prometheus?

"Maybe you were too harsh on him," TJ says to Athena.

"You think so?" Athena asks.

"Leave it to me; I'll take on role as mediator!"

"That worries me more than the Dark Legion!"

Prometheus walks over to Tyrone's house and decides to chill with him for a while. Tyrone is in the middle of polishing his tims and applying water repellant.

"What's the matter, Promeeth?" he asks as the miniature lion walks in.

"I've got pride as a man too!" he responds.

"Did you fight with Athena? The way to make a girl notice you is to do something that captures her attention. Do something important to gain her respect. It's like they say, 'nothing ventured, nothing chained,'"

"That's 'nothing gained,' Tyrone."

On the street, TJ and Athena are still looking for Prometheus.

"You were rude to him," TJ says to her. "You hurt my cat's feelings."

"I hurt your cat's feelings? Oh please, you were laughing too."

"I wonder if he headed over to Ty's crib?"

As the two are arguing, Prometheus rounds the corner, and TJ steps on him, not paying attention.

"You're such an idiot and a klutz," Athena roars with laughter.

"There you go calling me dumb again!" Prometheus yells.

"Hold on," TJ interrupts. "As your mediator, let me handle this delicate situation."

"Can you take your foot off me please?"

TJ removes his foot, and he and Athena notice the footprint left on Prometheus' head. Immediately they both burst out with laughter. Pissed off, Prometheus turns around and walks away.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to laugh again," TJ says. "Come on; let's try to find him again."

Prometheus is walking down the street when he passes some stray kittens in a box in an alley. Before he can say something to them, a car pulls up and he hides. A man comes out and puts the kittens in the car.

"This could be my chance to do something attention worthy," he says as the car takes off.

Prometheus follows the car and watches the man pick up some stray dogs. Unnoticed, Emerald Weapon is walking down the street.

"The next negative point seems to be coming from this direction," she says.

She looks up to see a sign that says "Animal Crossing: A Petting Zoo."

"So, this place is next on my list; this should be easy."

Some kids run by her, laughing, and she thinks they're cute. She continues to talk about how she'll easily have victory over this place, when more kids start laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asks them.

One kid points and she looks down to see a dog peeing on her boot.

"I am not a fire hydrant!" she screams.

Not impressed, she starts chasing the dog around the zoo. As she's running, she passes Tyrese and Damon, but they don't recognize her. Damon is napping while Tyrese is reading a book. The car from earlier then pulls into Animal Crossing, and Prometheus is in the back window.

"Is that the cat I think it is?" Damon asks.

"What, I didn't see anything?" Tyrese responds. "I was busy learning my hundredth Spanish word of the day. Do you think that's too few words to be studying a day?"

"I think it sounds about right…what would Prometheus be doing in a place like this?"

The man driving the car gets out and goes into the building in the back of the yard. He then meets with a woman in a lab coat.

"I found some more strays today," he says to her.

"That's good, hopefully we can find them some good homes," she replies.

_"Oh, I get it now, this is an animal shelter,"_ Prometheus figures out.

"You two work for me now," Emerald Weapon commands, appearing in the room.

She zaps them with dark power, and calls Droido Animal Instinct, who disguises itself as the woman. All the animals in the office turn evil, and Emerald Weapon laughs her crazy laugh, causing the animals to cry.

"Lady Emerald, I think your voice is a little too loud," Animal Instinct complains.

Back at TJ's house, the guys are gathered with Athena, conversing about Prometheus.

"We saw him at Animal Crossing," Tyrese is saying.

"What type of place is that?" Athena asks.

"It's a place where abandoned animals are collected. The people there give them the chance to be adopted."

"This is clearly the case of running away. I think he left because Athena was so mean to him," TJ tells the group.

"Old sour-puss? He should be used to my teasing by now," Athena retorts.

"You know, you don't have to be so hard on him," Damon says.

"The only person who can get him back is you," TJ continues.

"I'm not doing anything like that," Athena protests. "You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Are you really in a position to say something like that? If you wait too long, it could be too late."

"Athena, sometimes you do say harsh things," Styve adds. "Prometheus' feelings are probably hurt."

"Besides, who knows what could happen to him there in that place," Tyrone starts. "He could get attacked by an alligator, stomped on by an elephant, or eaten by a bear. Who knows; the next time we see him, he could be a ghost!"

Athena rolls her eyes just as Timmy walks in.

"Did someone say lions? Are we going to the zoo?" he asks.

"This isn't a place for children," TJ answers.

"If you don't let me go, I'll tell Ashley you failed that science quiz."

"Oh alright, but let us find out if Prometheus is ok first."

Back at the shelter, Prometheus is watching the animals do tricks for people, and is convinced everything is fine. He starts to leave when he sees the kittens from earlier doing back flips on the back of a dog.

_"Now that's just not right,"_ Prometheus thinks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you think this is something, let me show you our greatest trick," the disguised Droido says.

She cracks her whip and the animals start to attack the crowd of people. People start running for their lives, and a dog starts chasing Prometheus. Chipmunks bite the telephone wires, causing the cables to block the exit and cut out the pay phone. As Prometheus is running from a dog, he jumps over a trash can when he hears someone tell him to go inside. With some hesitation, he does it and the dog runs by.

"What's going on here?" Athena asks.

"Nothing, I've got it under control," Prometheus answers.

He turns to leave, but Athena doesn't follow.

"We should wait for the others," she says.

"Why, don't think 'klutz the cat' can do the job?"

He jumps off before she can answer, but ends up tripping over the lid of the trashcan and lands flat on his face.

Meanwhile, Animal Instinct has revealed herself to the crowd, and is infecting people with dark power. TJ and Tyrone are at the entrance to the place, wondering what's taking Athena so long, when people start running out screaming.

"Something tells me they found trouble inside these gates," Tyrone comments.

"Tyrone, it's time to go to work."

"Mmhmm!"

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Inside, Prometheus is trying to fight off the animals, when he is attacked by the four kittens.

"I may just be one little miniature lion, but there's got to be something I can do to stop this creep. Hey, who's side are you cats on?" he asks.

"They're on my side," Animal Instinct replies, whipping him.

A dog kicks him, and the cats throw sand in his face. The other animals then surround him, and a monkey ties a rope around his leg.

_"O roar of the Earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty beast! Ground Dasher!"_

Athena, in her demi god form, attacks the monkey with a light earthquake spell, does a flip over them, and reaches Prometheus.

"What are you doing; I said I could handle this," Prometheus says.

"If you could, then you wouldn't be surrounded," she says back. "Please let me help you."

"I'm going to do something great to show you that I'm not dumb!"

"But you can't handle this type of enemy by yourself…"

He is about to protest again, but he notices the tears in her eyes. Animal instinct has the animals attack, and Athena is injured badly.

"This is the end for you and your weird lion thing, wench!" she says, raising her whip.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark Warrior's attack destroys the whip, and then the two daggers appear. Animal Instinct looks up to see Dark Warrior and Silent Warrior standing back to back.

"You used your powers to turn innocent animals into vicious Dark Legion drones," Silent Warrior Starts.

"Shame on your for terrorizing innocent people," Dark Warrior continues.

"It's up to us, to stop you!" they both say together.

"I fight for justice and what's right. I'm Silent Warrior!"

"And I'm Dark Warrior delivering divine punishment! What right have you to play these animals against the people who have come to adopt them?"

"For Justice, we're the handsome suited Brother Soldiers."

"And in the name of Avalon, we will send you back to the pound faster then burnt toast to the trash!"

"Forget that D.W., when we're done with her, she'll be nothing but bread crumbs."

Annoyed by their ranting, Animal Instinct tells the animals to attack them. The two soldiers start to run around like crazed fans.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

The combined attack creates a huge explosion, causing the animals to back up and away from Silent Warrior and Dark Warrior.

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre's attack traps the animals around a tree.

"Could you excuse us just one second please?" he asks.

"Oh yes, thank you so much for trapping those guys around that tree," Silent Warrior says, jumping up and down. "I really have this big fear of dogs!"

Animal Instinct gets mad at them for wasting her time, and throws dog collars around all of them.

"Way to go Silent Warrior, now look at us," Dark Blade complains.

Animal Instinct yanks on the chains and causes the brothers to fall to their knees.

"That's enough!" Prometheus yells, jumping from behind some animals.

She throws a collar at him too, but misses and hits Athena.

"Nobody chains my friends up and gets away with it. Prometheus Shinka! _O twisted door of distortion, open wide! Negative Gate!"_

Prometheus changes into his demi god form, and manages to free the chain on Silent Warrior with one of his spells.

"Sword of Power, with the stars glowing bright. Surrender your blade and give me might!"

Silent Warrior calls his sword, but Animal instinct knocks it from his hands. It lands with it's blade in the ground.

"Good thing I've got more than one! Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power its might!"

Silent Warrior draws his other sword, and prepares to attack, when Prometheus stops him.

"Silent Warrior, point the sword at me, quickly," he says.

Confused, he does so, and Prometheus closes his eyes.

"Sword that is within my sight, I call upon you with all of my might. With ancient forces near and far, to use the power of my star!"

An enchanted circle appears around Prometheus, and a golden glow surrounds his body. He goes over to Athena, and places her in his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe now," he says.

He places her down and looks at the Droido. With a wave of his hand, he frees the Brothers from their chains.

"How is this possible?" Animal Instinct asks.

"I told you before, I won't let you hurt my friends," he responds.

Dark Warrior then picks up the Sword of Power, and his silver light wings appear.

"Silent Warrior, let's do this," he calls out. "No one lays a hand on my demi god guardian! Sword of Power come to me. Take this jewel and set it free! Silent Custom Combo!"

"Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

They both do the combo with their swords, and the gem is then given to the Sword of Power. Prometheus then heals Athena, and she thanks him.

"What was that power?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The true power of this demi god form," Prometheus answers. "With the Zinzuishou regaining its power, the power of Athena and I is also growing."

The Dark Wedge breaks, and Emerald is very upset. She exits the shelter office, and spies on the Brothers, who are taking care of the animals.

"If you think you've won, you're very mistaken!" she cackles behind the building.

She then feels something on her foot, and realizes the same puppy from before is being on her boot again.

"I hate this place!" she yells.

"It's hard to believe these guys were just trying to attack us," Silent Warrior says, petting a kitten.

"This dog looks like my cram school teacher," Dark Sabre comments.

"I think he kind of looks like my grandma," Dark Blade says.

"It's like the grandma of the senior who broke my heart,' Dark Knight pouts.

Prometheus and Athena have changed back into their animal forms, and are lying under a tree.

"Prometheus, you're so dumb," Athena says to him. "At least this time you weren't too bad."

"Once I catch them in my web, the enemy's tactics are nothing but child's play," he responds, stretching out.

"I have the feeling you caught her by accident!"

"Why did everyone leave me behind?" Timmy yells, running into the place.

He's swinging a bag and trips over a rock, tossing the bag which ends up hitting Prometheus.

"This is a dog day for Prometheus," Prometheus sighs.


	21. Overcome the Darkness in your Mind

"So what if I'm lazy, loud, and obnoxious? You get used to being called all sorts of names when you're friends with Styve! But picking on Tyrese and starting a rumor about him isn't cool. As Silent Warrior, I will stop you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 80

Emerald is in a bathtub at her little hideout, giving herself compliments on her looks.

"The only good thing about this place is the beauty products," she says to her self. "Princess Diamond loves the scent of jasmine flowers. I'll make sure to bathe with these jasmine petals, to naturally give off its scent. It's a shame to be this beautiful."

"It's a shame that you haven't managed to capture a negative point or the Little One," Sapphire Weapon says, teleporting in.

"Oh Sapphire, don't you know better than to walk in when a girl's bathing?"

"This bubble bath of yours is nothing but a waste of space. You should be out there taking care of the Star Points of the future Star City."

"Oh please brother, relax already. I've found a negative point; I just wanted to relax first."

Emerald gets out of the tub, bearing it all, and puts a robe on. She then leaves only to reappear over the floating city, still in her robe and a towel.

"Droido Miss Trust," she says, calling her monster. "I want you to go to the Einstein School for the Gifted, and bring out the negative energy within the place."

Overcome the Darkness in your Mind

The next morning, the results of the PSAT's are posted in the main hall of NorthWest Academy, going in order of student id number.

"Oh wow, look Reese," TJ says. "You got the highest score in the school."

"You really are a genius, son," Melvin congratulates.

"Nah, they just happened to have on the test what I happened to study," Tyrese blushes.

"It must be nice to always come in at the top of the class," a boy says.

"Don't you find it strange how Tyrese is always getting the highest scores, and TJ the lowest?" a girl behind them asks.

"Yeah, it's because something isn't right," another answers.

"Ignore them man, they've just been sipping on that haterade," TJ comments.

"It's ok T, I'm used to it by now," Tyrese answers.

"I guess like how I'm used to barely passing."

"Hey everyone, look what I found!" Marcy says, coming up to the group with a sheet of paper in her hand. "It's the cheat sheet Tyrese used on the test."

"Makes sense how someone who hangs around TJ can get such good grades," the same girl from before states.

"Yeah, just look at the scores TJ gets!"

TJ and Melvin start yelling at the group, but they don't understand why they're sticking up for Tyrese.

"Reese is really smart," TJ is saying.

"Yeah, you guys are seriously tripping," Melvin adds. "Marcy, you're not acting like your usual self today."

"So you're going to side with a lying cheater?" she asks.

"What's all this commotion about?" Damon asks, walking up the hall.

"You better stay out of this and mind your business," one guy says to him. "You don't want to be known for hanging out with a cheater."

Not liking his attitude, or his choice of words, Damon takes the guy's arm and throws him over his shoulder. Some other guys come up to him and he tosses them aside.

"Please, stop fighting!" Tyrese pleads.

"But they started it," TJ pouts.

"You're just going to let them get away with calling you a cheater?" Damon asks.

"There's no need to get violent about anything. I know I'm innocent, so they can say what they want," Tyrese explains. "I'm just mad that since everyone thinks I cheated, how come I didn't get a perfect score?"

Later, the three of them are walking home, and Damon is still baffled about everything.

"I don't understand why they're calling you a cheater," he says to Tyrese. "I mean they all go to the same cram school you do, and they got high scores as well."

Timmy catches up with them and asks Tyrese if it's true.

"Of course I didn't cheat," he responds calmly.

"Who told you that lie anyways?" TJ asks.

"This guy with glasses and bad breath," Timmy responds.

Damon and TJ know exactly who it is and are ready to go pound on him, when Tyrese tells them not to.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine," he says. "At least my real friends believe me."

He runs off, headed towards his house, and tries to forget about everything. On his way home, he hears people talking about him and whispering bad things. Finally fed up, he ducks into an ally and kicks over some trash cans.

"Why is everyone being this way towards me?" he wonders. "It's not my fault I study hard so I can make good grades."

_"__Don__'__t__worry__Rese,__we__believe__you__'__re__innocent,__"_ he remembers TJ saying.

_"__They__all__go__to__the__same__cram__school__that__you__do,__"_ Damon's voice echoes in his head.

"That's it, my extra school; something must be going on there."

By the time he reaches the school, the sun has begun to drop and dusk is setting in. He walks in and looks around the place, which is surprisingly empty.

"I feel a strange force here," he says. "It must be the enemy. Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

As he is transforming, Miss Trust appears outside of the window, and decides to have some fun with him.

"If anyone is here, please come out right now. I am Dark Sabre, and I'm here on behalf of the Brother Soldiers."

No one answers, and he gets worried. He decides to contact the others, and Miss Trust decides to make copies of herself to attack him.

"Dark Mist Suffocate!"

Dark Sabre collects water in his hands which are cupped together, and then releases a mist that instantly freezes. His old power-up attack takes care of the clones, so Miss Trust makes some more.

"Double Dark Mist Suffocate!"

He kills another wave and Miss Trust is impressed.

_"__These__must__be__copies,__meaning__the__real__one__is__hiding__somewhere,__"_ Dark Sabre figures to himself.

"Seems like I've underestimated my opponent," she says to herself. "Here come some more of these Brothers. I'll use Dark Sabre to take out the others!"

Dark Blade, Dark Knight, and Dark Warrior with Athena in demi god form, run into the building to meet Dark Sabre in the classroom.

"Be careful guys, the enemy is around here somewhere making copies of herself," Dark Sabre informs them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dark Knight asks.

"One of Emerald Weapon's Droidos took over this place with dark power, and it's affected the students that go here."

"I don't see anyone…" Dark Blade says.

"Just trust me on this one."

Miss Trust raises her antennae and points them at Dark Sabre. A weird beam goes to him, and everything begins to be altered for him.

"Did you guys feel that?" he asks, turning around to his friends.

The Brothers each have menacing looks on their faces, thanks to Miss Trust's power of illusion.

"What's wrong guys?" he asks.

"Look at Dark Sabre," Dark Warrior says.

"He is such a has-been," Dark Knight comments.

"And that bald look, it's really not working for his milk dud head," Dark Blade adds.

"Always flaunting around those perfect grades of his; what a loser!"

Dark Sabre is taken aback by their words.

"You guys stop playing around," he says, shrugging it off. "I never brag about my grades, but if you feel I have, I'm sorry."

"We'll stop when you stop cheating!" Dark Warrior retorts.

_"__There__'__s__no__way__they__would__talk__to__me__like__this.__Something__has__to__be__wrong.__"_

"Hate those who bad mouth you, and kill them!" Miss Trust says outside the window.

Dark Blade notices Dark Sabre looking at them weird, and steps up to him, asking what's wrong. Dark Sabre jumps back from them and tells them to stay away. Outside, TJ and Timmy have shown up with Prometheus, and notice the Droido floating outside a window.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Prometheus Shinka!"

TJ and Prometheus transform, and then Silent Warrior throws the dagger, distracting Miss Trust.

"For spreading your dark power to students and causing them to accuse someone of cheating, as Silent Warrior I will punish you!"

"Let's see you punish this," she says, pointing her beams at Silent Warrior.

_"__Look__at__TJ,__he__'__s__such__a__klutz,__"_ a voice says.

_"__Yeah,__he__'__s__always__late__for__class__and__failing__at__life,__"_ another says.

_"__He__'__ll__never__be__the__man__his__father__was,__especially__not__with__a__sword__that__size,__"_ the first voice laughs.

Silent Warrior is about to breakdown, when he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miss Trust asks. "Why isn't my power of illusion working?"

"I've been put down so much in my life, it doesn't even bother me anymore," he responds. "With friends like Styve, you get prepared for things like this!"

"I can't believe this idiot is proud of being a dumbass!"

"Well, I like being unique."

"Oh forget this, I'll take care of you the old fashion way."

Miss Trust then creates copies of herself to fight Silent Warrior.

"Sword of Power, with the stars glowing bright. Surrender your blade and give me might"

Silent Warrior calls forth his sword and prepares to fight. Miss Trust's clones attack him all at once, and they end up beating Silent Warrior down to the ground. Miss Trust herself then prepares to finish the job, when the card comes flying by.

"Sorry honey, but I'm going to have to ask you to not mess with my man," Yellow LightStar says, appearing on the roof. "Also, while I'm thinking about it, you shouldn't try to corrupt young minds. A cram school is where students study to prepare for the SATs. How dare you plant a Dark Wedge and toy with the minds of innocent youths. I, Yellow LightStar, will be your opponent."

"Oh shut up blondie," the Droido yells.

She sends her clones after her, and one gets a good kick in, knocking her off the roof. She lands hard on the ground and Silent Warrior runs over to her. Miss Trust goes back to dealing with Dark Sabre, who is losing his mind. The guys keep trying to talk to him, but he won't have it.

"One more step and I'll take care of you all," Dark Sabre says, getting his hands ready for his attack.

Scared of what his power could actually do, the guys, including Athena, jump out of the window and join Silent Warrior, Yellow LightStar, Prometheus, and Timmy. Dark Sabre comes to the window and sees the whole group.

"Look at how they mock and make fun of you," Miss Trust says to him.

Dark Sabre jumps out the window himself, and faces the others, getting ready to do his attack.

"Please, listen to us, we are your friends," Dark Blade insists.

"Dark Sabre, hate those who are bad mouthing you and kill them!" Miss Trust demands.

"That pose…he's going to use his storm attack to freeze us all," Dark Blade panics.

"You've got to stay focused, Dark Sabre," Athena says.

"This is all your fault," Silent Warrior yells at Miss Trust. "Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior calls forth the Lyger Xero, and goes towards the Droido, when Dark Sabre hits him in the stomach, takes the two Swords. He then proceeds to knock him on the ground. The others rush to Silent Warrior, but Dark Sabre throws a dagger at the ground before them

"Don't move, or I'll kill you," he threatens.

"I don't believe you'll kill us," Silent Warrior says, getting off the ground. "Look into your soul, and remember us. Remember what we all mean to each other."

Dark Sabre looks at him, and then at Miss Trust. He then looks at the Lyger Xero and the Sword of Power in his hands. The gems on both swords seem to sparkle, as if telling him to believe in the Brothers.

"You're right," Dark Sabre finally says. "I'm not going to kill anyone…anyone except the person responsible for this! Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre uses the swords to amplify the power of his attack, and freezes Miss Trust's antennae off.

"I don't understand this at all; you were going to kill them!" she yells.

"That's where you're wrong. I wasn't going to kill my own friends. The friendship between us is too strong for someone like you to break it up. Silent Warrior, let's do this proper."

Dark Sabre throws him the Lyger Xero, and he keeps the Sword of Power for himself.

"Sword of Power, come unto him. Take this jewel and set this Droido to ruin! Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

"Silent Custom Combo!"

The two attack, and the Droido is destroyed along with the gem being collected.

"You know guys, I'm impressed that you have so much faith in your team," Yellow LightStar comments. "Good job Brother Soldiers, good job."

Back on her ship, Emerald Weapon is taking another bubble bath, when Sapphire Weapon interrupts again.

"I can't believe you lost to those brats again," he complains. "This is why I told you to stop taking that lazy bath and do some work."

"Oh please, I told you not to worry," Emerald Weapon cackles. "Now leave; a woman deserves her privacy, and there's only one person I want seeing me naked, and guess what? That person is not you."

Sapphire Weapon leaves, and Emerald Weapon gets upset because she lost again.

At school the next day, TJ thanks Tyrese for not giving them the deep freeze the night before.

"Don't worry; I know you guys believe me," Tyrese says.

"We want to apologize for whatever we said to you," Marcy says, walking up with the group from yesterday. "We actually admire your grades and hope we can get some like yours."

"Well it just comes from studying hard."

"I can't believe these guys, kissing up to him all of a sudden. It makes me sick to my stomach," TJ complains.

"Come on now T, you know it was the dark power of Emerald Weapon," Damon says.

"Maybe you should come to cram school with us so you can get better scores," Marcy says.

TJ goes running down the hall saying he hates studying, and Tyrese smiles.


	22. The Middle School Blues

"Friendship is a great thing to have. Timmy, that's what happens in your youth. I won't forgive anyone who tries to use friendship as a weapon. As Silent Warrior, I'll stop you, in the name of Avalon."

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 81

Timmy is dreaming about his first day of school in the floating city. He remembers the teacher writing his name on the board, and someone laughing at it. A girl starts calling him Tiny Tim because he's so small. He also remembers how this boy he didn't know stood up for him and slapped the other kid for laughing and calling him that.

"He's smiling," Prometheus says, watching Timmy sleep. "I wonder if he's having a good dream."

"You look like you're getting better," Athena says to Timmy as he awakens.

Timmy is lying in bed with a cold he's had for a few days.

"You can probably go back to school tomorrow," Athena continues.

"Do you have fun there?" Prometheus asks.

"Yeah, I love it," Timmy responds.

"Hey, how's it going?" TJ asks, walking in. "I've brought a surprise for you."

TJ walks in with the other four guys and Timmy is happy.

"And now for the second surprise," TJ says, moving to reveal a little white boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mark!" Timmy exclaims, jumping out of the bed and knocking the cats on the floor.

"It's nice to see you doing well," Mark says. "You missed Kayla cheating on the spelling test. The teacher tried to scold her and she ate the cheat sheet."

Timmy and Mark laugh, catching up on what Timmy has missed, and the others look on with pleased looks on their faces.

"It's nice to see Timmy with some friends his own age," Tyrone comments.

"It must have been lonely for him, coming from the future all by himself," Damon adds.

"Yes it is, but we have to be careful about that," Tyrese says. "Timmy has powerful enemies. I wonder why they're after him anyways…"

The Middle School Blues

That night, Emerald Weapon is in the park with one of the Dark Wedges. It has grown to a very large size. Across the city, another one is present on the top of Timmy's school.

"This time, I don't expect failure," Emerald Weapon says.

"Don't worry mistress, my brother and I won't fail you," a male Droido with long white hair says.

"Yes, we bring a whole new meaning to the term 'twin power,'" another says, appearing and looking just like the first.

"Fine then, Doom and Gloom, I expect nothing but results," Emerald Weapon says, leaving. "Once I get this Dark Gate opened, I can return back to my princess."

The next morning, Timmy is frantically running down the street.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asks Prometheus.

"I did wake you, but you slapped me off the bed," Prometheus says. "This is just like going to school with TJ!"

They reach the school grounds, only to see everyone outside fighting.

"School's already started, so why is everyone still outside playing?" Timmy asks.

"I don't think they're playing," Prometheus answers. "This is more like a slug fest."

"Slug fest?"

Timmy notices Mark being cornered by some bigger guys, and runs to aide him.

"You're too boujie," the bigger boy is saying.

"Out of my way; you're starting to piss me off!" Mark yells back.

Mark then does a low sweep kick, knocking the boy off his feet.

"How you like the taste of that ass-phalt, punk?"

"Mark, are you ok?" Timmy asks.

"Don't be so familiar with me, loser!" Mark barks at him. "I'm tired of your whining and crying; now get your sorry ass out of my face! I hate you!"

Mark does a round house kick, slamming Timmy to the ground, and then runs off.

"I thought he was my friend…" Timmy says quietly.

"Castle warning catfish!" Prometheus cries.

He looks up and notices a strange energy coming from the roof of the school.

"It's the Dark Power," Athena points out.

"Where did you come from?" Prometheus cries.

Timmy runs off inside the building, looking for Mark. He opens up his homeroom to see Mark, his teacher, and some other students looking at him.

"Let's get the cry baby!" Mark yells.

The others start to chase him, and he runs and hides in another classroom. Inside, a skeleton starts to move and Timmy gets scared, but it's only the cats.

"Thank goodness we found you," Athena says.

"This has got to be the work of Emerald Weapon," Prometheus confirms. "We should get you out of here."

"No, I won't leave," Timmy says, standing up. "This time it is personal."

"It's different when your friends are involved, isn't it?" Athena asks.

Timmy nods his head, and Athena understands and runs off to find TJ and the others.

"Why aren't you guys in school?" she asks, seeing Tyrese, Damon, and TJ on the street.

"Because of this weird darkness, school was cancelled," Tyrese responds.

"Well we've got trouble at Timmy's school."

Damon then gets a page from Dark Warrior and Dark Blade saying there's trouble in the park.

"Two attacks? What are we going to do?" TJ asks.

"We are going to go to the park, you go and help Timmy out," Damon says.

"Right then, Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

At the park, Dark Warrior and Dark Blade have located the Dark Wedge.

"How could they make this thing without us knowing about it?" Dark Warrior asks.

"_Aye__Dios__miyo!_ This thing is huge!" Dark Blade comments.

"We've got to destroy it before it spreads anymore darkness."

"Yeah, their tactics are different than usual."

"I think they want to end everything all at once. We need to stop them before that happens."

"I'll send you both to hell before you can do anything about it!" Gloom says, coming up behind them.

Back at the school, a chair has been thrown out of a window and is sitting on the ground.

"The negative energy has increased since I was here," Athena notices.

"Come on, let's go find Timmy," Silent Warrior says.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Gloom dodges the attack and shoots back an energy beam.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Gloom then uses the ground as a shield to block that attack.

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

The two Brothers turn around to see Dark Sabre and Dark Knight behind them.

"How nice of you to join us," Gloom laughs. "Now that you're here, I'll take care of things with Doom over at Roberto Clemente Middle School!"

Gloom leaves, and the guys rush off to Timmy's school, which is all the way across town.

"Timmy where are you?" Silent Warrior asks, opening doors to classrooms. "Timmy come out, it's me, TJ."

Timmy comes from under a desk, and clings to Silent Warrior's leg. Before he can say something, Doom appears and takes a swing at them both. Silent Warrior takes Timmy and they run into the hall. He then throws the dagger to capture Doom's attention.

"A school is a place for learning and growing as an individual. It's not a place for creeps like you to make mindless slave zombies. You take delight in spreading your dark power, but I won't allow for it to happen anymore. I am the soldier of truth, justice, and all things that are right. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of Avalon, I will take you out."

"You should save that breath of yours to pray for your life!" Doom replies.

Gloom also appears, and blocks Silent Warrior and Timmy in the middle.

"No one is getting past us," they both say.

Mark then appears and Timmy calls out to him.

"He's affected by the dark power Timmy; he doesn't recognize you," Prometheus says.

"Let him go right now!" Timmy yells, running at Gloom.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre and the rest of the crew show up, and Doom disappears.

"You guys won't get away with this!" Dark Blade yells.

Dark Knight goes to attack Gloom, but Doom appears behind him and zaps him with dark power. The twins then trap everyone, including Mark, in a dark energy box.

"Let's see you get out of this," they say, turning on the dark power.

"Sword of Power, with the stars glowing bright. Surrender your blade and give me might!"

Silent Warrior calls the Sword of Power just in time to block most of the attack. Being enraged by the energy, Timmy releases his V-Beam, neutralizing the energy field.

"Well how lucky are we?" Gloom asks his twin. "We not only have the Brothers, but we have the Little One as well."

Doom and Gloom attack again, but Mark jumps in the way, saving Timmy from the blast. Timmy screams out and has flashbacks to the dark forces destroying his home, capturing his father, and taking over his world.

"You evil monsters are going to pay for this!" he screams. "You hurt my friends, and you hurt my Papi. V-Beam!"

Timmy lashes out with all his anger, and his V-Beam glows brightly. A tremendous amount of energy is released, and everyone is shocked.

"His symbol…" Silent Warrior mutters, looking at Timmy and really noticing the symbol for the first time.

In the future, Wiseone is watching over the Black Crystal, when it starts to glow brightly.

"This must be the power of him… The Little One's hidden power has finally revealed itself," Wiseone is saying to Princess Diamond Weapon.

"He had an unknown power?" she asks.

"Power like that…it would be a waste to kill him."

"It sounds to me, like you already have a plan."

In a corner, Sapphire Weapon is hiding, listening.

"This can't be good…"

Back in the present, the Droidos have been knocked out of the building. Timmy's power fades and he blacks out.

"Who knew Timmy had this kind of power?" Dark Sabre comments.

"Dark Warrior, Dark Sabre, watch him for me," Silent Warrior says. "The rest of us will go outside and handle things."

The three go outside and start yelling out for the Droidos to show themselves. The twins show up behind them and are about to attack when Yellow LightStar shows up.

"Silent Warrior, how about you teach these guys what it feels like to be in after school detention," she says.

"Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power its plight!"

Silent Warrior calls the Lyger Xero, and Doom and Gloom try to escape.

"I'm going to need the help of you two," Silent Warrior says to his comrades.

"Dark Fire Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

"Sword of Power come to me, take this jewel and set it free! Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction's Silent Custom Combo!"

The fire and lightning daggers strike the ground, causing the Droido's to fly into the air. Silent Warrior then uses the power of both their elements to power his swords, and uses a combination attack to finish them off. Both figures explode, and the gems are collected.

"Each Brother has touched the swords in one way or another, and it looks like every gem has been collected," Prometheus says, coming out of the building. "You have awakened the true power now of both your swords."

Emerald Weapon then appears, looking less than pleased.

"I am tired of you boys interfering," she yells. "It's time to take care of this personally!"

Emerald Weapon powers herself up and gets ready to attack, when she gets a message from Princess Diamond.

"Why do you stop me, Princess?" she asks.

"Our tactical objective has changed," Princess Diamond Weapon responds in her mind. "I need you to come back here as soon as possible."

Emerald Weapon then looks at the Brothers and starts her usual laugh.

"You're lucky I have to go, but next time you'll be so scared you'll be shaking in those tacky little shiny boots of yours!"

Emerald Weapon returns to the throne room, in the future, where Princess Diamond and Wiseone are waiting for her.

"The Little One has an unlimited source of power," Wiseone states. "We need to capture him instead of trying to kill him. Think of the possibilities we would have. Adding the power of Virtue to our cause will surely bring us victory!"

As the sun is setting, the guys are all standing on the roof of NorthWest Academy with Ashley, Timmy, and the cats.

"I need to return home to help my father, but I know I can't," Timmy says.

He then takes out his dimensional time key and holds it up to the sun.

"This key allows me to travel between the space/time continuums. It hasn't worked properly, but I know I can figure it out."

Ashley walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to go with you to help your father," she says. "I'm sure the others would agree with me."

"It is risky letting you go there," Tyrese starts, "but it's risky here too."

"It's time to take the fight to them," Styve comments.

"No more playing around; they want trouble and now they're going to get it!" Damon yells.

"This isn't over yet; we will stop this enemy," Tyrone adds.

"Then it's final: we're going to the future with you," TJ concludes.

"Hold on Papi," Timmy say, looking at the setting sun "The Brother Soldiers are coming to save you and our world."


	23. Battle Towards the Future

"Finally, we're going through the dimensional time warp to help Timmy and his family. What will be waiting for us on the other side? Please, Dark Shark's Eye, show us the way!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 82

"Everyone come on, the enemy is coming our way."

The Brother Warriors of the future are running through Neo Avalon, trying to fight off the invasion of the Enemy.

"The enemy is coming!" Timmy calls out to them. "I wish the Revolutionary Soldier was here!"

Bright lights fall from the sky, and the palace explodes before the group. The blast sends the Brothers flying backwards. Timmy stares in horror at the bodies of the limp soldiers.

Battle Towards the Future

Timmy wakes up in his bed, and realizes that he was only dreaming about what had already happened. He clutches his key and wonders what's going to happen.

"How are these Brother Soldiers going to be able to stop the enemy if the Brother Warriors of the future couldn't?" he wonders.

The next morning, Timmy is in the park, still thinking about the situation.

"At first I was only concerned with going back to my present, the future," he's saying to himself. "I could save Papi and the others, but even Silent Warrior and his friends can lose too. Papi, what should I do?"

"How come you're not with the others getting ready?" Ashley asks, coming up behind him. "You need to believe in the Brothers and trust that they can do this test. Nothing will be solved if you keep running away. Be confident in yourself and in the strength of your friends. We'll all go, to the future, together."

Down at the docks where Timmy first appeared, the Brother Soldiers and the demi gods are ready for their trip.

"I think it's more efficient if Athena and I are in 'god mode' for this trip," Prometheus says.

"It'd be even more efficient if Timmy were here," Dark Warrior comments.

"Didn't you two leave the house together?" Dark Blade asks Silent Warrior.

"Well, he said he had something to take care of first," Silent Warrior responds.

"Come on, let's split up and see what's taking him," Dark Warrior suggests.

"That won't be necessary," Yellow LightStar responds.

She and Timmy show up, and Timmy tells everyone he is ready.

"Gods hear my prayers; allow the stars to guide us to the sky so that we may reach the door of time! Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me. I call out thy true name! O almighty god of time, father of the guardian Chronos, guide me; protect me; This path of light embrace me!"

Timmy lifts his key and says the words. A bright light fills the sky, and the winds begin to pick up. With a final flash, a light shoots down, and everyone is gone.

"Where am I?" Silent Warrior asks. "Is this the future?"

He has found himself in a deeply fogged area with no one around him.

"Hello, is anyone out there? Timmy, Ashley, guys? This isn't funny anymore!"

Silent Warrior then spots a structure in the distance, and starts to go towards it. Just as he is about to reach it, a figure approaches him.

"Halt; who goes there?" the shadowed figure asks. "Trespasser, no one may enter this sacred realm! Any and all who break the taboo and attempt to approach the doorway of the Dimensional Space-Time Warp will be eliminated! You are not worthy for admittance and must be killed!"

The figure swings its staff at Silent Warrior, and he jumps back, falling to the ground. Just as the person is about to strike him with it, Timmy comes running up.

"Dee, it's me, Takato," he says, clutching his leg.

"Little one, Silent Warrior, my humble apologies, the fog hid you," Dark Shark's Eye apologizes.

"You're Dark Shark's Eye!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

The others suddenly appear, and Prometheus and Athena greet the Brother Soldier.

"It's nice to see you again," Prometheus says.

"Yes, it has been a very long time, hasn't it?" Athena chimes in.

Dark Shark's Eye greets them both and says he misses them the same.

"I'm sorry I had to bring people with me," Timmy starts, "but I figured they could help me save my father."

"It's ok Little One, I'm glad you've learned how to use the Dimensional Key correctly," he responds. "You've really grown up, haven't you? Silent Warrior, forgive me for turning my weapon against you; you certainly are a source of trouble for me."

"I am?" he asks, confused.

"You'll see," Dark Shark's Eye smiles. "Now then, in order to reach the kingdom of Neo Avalon, you're going to have to cross through the Chambers of Change."

Dark Shark's Eye holds up his staff, and it begins to glow.

"Archmage Staff of Time, open the Dark Dome and allow passage through the Chambers of Change!"

The staff shoots a beam of light which open the door before them. Inside, stars can be seen glittering everywhere.

"I have opened the Dimensional Time Warp to the Chamber of Change," Dark Shark's Eye announces. "Please go on to the future: to Virtue. Silent Warrior, you must never let go of the Little One's hand. If you become separated from him, you may be lost between realms forever."

Everyone then takes each other's hand.

"Won't you come with us?" Dark Sabre asks Dark Shark's Eye.

"I am sorry, but I must stay here and guard the dimensional gateway," he replies. "Now, your trip will not be easy. You must stay focused on your goal at all times."

He bids the others farewell, and they jump into the doorway.

"I remember stories about him from the Phoenix," Prometheus says to Dark Blade. "He is to live out his days here guarding that doorway. No one is ever to know of his existence, and no one has ever seen him, besides myself, Athena, and the Phoenix. He truly is a lone soldier."

Silent Warrior looks back at him and waves.

"Oh Lord Katsuhito, please get through this safely," Dark Shark's Eye says to himself. "Though, if you don't make it, I won't have to deal with what's going to happen with us down the not so distant road…"

As soon as the guys touch the ground in the chamber, a strong wind picks up, making their travel difficult.

"Everyone hold on to one another," Yellow LightStar says. "We don't want to become separated."

Meanwhile, at the Dark Palace, Sapphire Weapon has noticed intruders in the chamber.

"Someone is trying to come to our time," he announces to Emerald Weapon, Princess Diamond Weapon, and Wiseone. "They're using another passage though that doesn't lead here to Chaos Inferno."

"It must be the Little One," Emerald Weapon concludes.

"I'm picking up more than one person though."

"He has brought the Brothers of the past to help him," Wiseone comments. "Now is our chance to capture him and the Zinzuishou. We can use the Little One's energy to make our Jakozuishou even stronger."

"You want to capture the Little One?" Emerald Weapon asks confused.

"Those eyes," Princess Diamond Weapon says, looking at Silent Warrior through Wiseone's crystal ball. "So, he is Silent Warrior. How beautiful…"

"Diamond…." Sapphire Weapon starts.

"Emerald Weapon, go and capture the Little One," Princess Diamond Weapon commands. "And while you're at it, bring me Silent Warrior as well so I can see him up close and personal."

"What do you want him for?" Emerald Weapon asks.

"I wish to gaze into those beautiful and mysterious eyes."

Princess Diamond Weapon and Wiseone then leave, and Sapphire gets annoyed.

"I don't like how Wiseone is influencing Diamond like that," he complains. "I can't trust someone who won't show us their true face. He merely popped up out of nowhere, and completely emasculated my sister with his cunning talk!"

"Come to think of it, he's also the one who planted that information regarding the Zinzuishou into her head," Emerald Weapon comments. "I can't believe she wants me to bring him to her. He's bewitching my Diamond's heart! I'll kill that boy before he ever sees my princess!"

Back in the tunnel, Silent Warrior is complaining about how hard it is to walk.

"_How__is__he__going__to__save__my__father__if__he__can__'__t__even__handle__a__little__wind?__"_ Timmy wonders.

He starts to let go of Silent Warrior's hand, when Silent Warrior tightens his grip and smiles at him.

_"__It__'__s__like__Dee__said:__I__'__ve__got__to__trust__in__him.__"_

"Well, if it isn't you annoying brats again," Emerald Weapon says, appearing up in the sky.

"Oh no, what does she want now?" Silent Warrior asks.

Before anyone can do anything, Emerald Weapon sends a green blast at them, knocking them all off the path. Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar both lose their grips on Timmy, and everyone is sent off into the dark abyss.

"Time Genie, I have a mission for you," Emerald Weapon calls out.

A woman appears who seems to have no problem moving in and out of time.

"Make sure you kill that group of kids, all except for the Little One."

Time Genie agrees and flies off to find them.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell her not to kill Silent Warrior," Emerald Weapon laughs. "Oh well, I'll just tell Princess Diamond it was an accident."

The Brothers wake up to find themselves in a dark area.

"We could be anywhere in space and time," Dark Blade says.

"We need to be careful with the decisions we make," Dark Sabre counsels.

"I can't believe I let go of Timmy's hand and lost him and Ashley," Silent Warrior complains.

"It's too late to worry about that now TJ," Dark Blade scolds. "We need to think of a way to find them."

As if on cue, Silent Warrior's Dark Crystal on the front of his armor starts to glow off and on. A light in the distance seems to be doing that as well.

"What could that light be?" he asks.

"Maybe it's the Dark Crystal of the future reacting to this one," Dark Sabre says.

"Let's follow this light; I think we can trust it."

In another area, Yellow LightStar and the guardians are in an area surrounded by lights.

"Come on, we've got to get to the other's," she says, starting to walk.

_"__If__you__'__re__planning__on__getting__to__them,__then__you__are__headed__the__wrong__way,__"_ a voice says. _"__Quickly,__go__towards__the__sound__of__my__voice.__"_

"Who is that?" Prometheus asks. "It could be a trap Ashley."

"No, I know this voice," she responds. "I think we can trust it."

Back at the end of the path, Timmy has managed to make it to the other door which leads back to his world.

"I must go on, but I can't do this alone," he says.

"It's ok now, everything is going to be fine," a male voice says behind him.

Timmy sees the figure coming out of the fog, and recognizes it as his father! He goes running towards him, yelling out daddy, when he stops short.

"What's the matter son?" his father asks.

"You're not my father," Timmy responds sadly.

"Why of course I am, Little One."

"No you're not; my father never calls me Little One!"

Not pleased by his smart mouth, the genie reveals itself.

"You're a clever little boy, Little One," Time Genie says. "But sometimes, ignorance can be bliss!"

Timmy tries to run away, but he can't move.

_"__Nothing__'__s__going__to__be__resolved__if__you__keep__running__away,__"_ he recalls Ashley saying. _"__You__want__to__save__your__dad,__right?__"_

Timmy then calls out for Lion-O, and it hits Time Genie on the head.

"You little brat, I'm going to have to punish you for being so difficult!" she yells.

Timmy changes Lion-O into a sling shot, and starts slinging colorful balls at the genie.

"What's that supposed to be kid? I bet you have fun with that out on the playground! If you're going to resist, at least use something more effective."

She begins to move towards him when the five daggers appear and the Brothers are seen walking up behind Timmy.

"We're so close to our goal, I won't allow for you to ruin things now. We've got a strong ally called Lady Luck on our side that helped us get through that maze just in time to stop you. As the Silent Warrior, I will punish you in the name of time!"

"Let's see you punish this!" Time Genie yells back.

She shoots an energy wave at them, and Dark Blade believes it had no effect.

"What was that?" Dark Knight asks.

"I just changed the flow of time."

"Who cares about that? Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Sabre tries to stop him, but Dark Blade uses his attack. Time Genie stops the attack, and throws it right back at him.

"How'd she do that?" Dark Blade asks, dodging his own fire.

"She reversed time," Dark Sabre answers.

Dark Warrior and Dark Knight combine their attacks as well, but the same thing happens.

"Time Genie has managed to put a warp of time around us," Dark Sabre points out. "Every time she uses her power though, there's a slight dip and time is restored. We're going to have to use the Elemental Attack to deal with this."

"We won't have enough time to do that though," Silent Warrior points out. "She would get us before we have time to finish it all."

"I'll buy you some time then," Timmy says.

Before anyone can protest, Timmy charges at Time Genie.

"Now what, you think you're a match for me?" she taunts. "I'm so scared of you! What are you going to do, stick bubblegum in my hair?"

As Timmy is running, the guys begin to power up their attack.

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

Time Genie takes a swing at Timmy, but he dodges between her legs.

"This is for my family!" he shouts.

He pulls back on the sling shot, and his V symbol lights up. He then shoots the colorful ball, and its strike is intensified by his symbol.

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Power!"

Time Genie uses her time attack, but Yellow LightStar comes and saves him just in time.

"Dark Crystal Power!"

The guys finish powering up, and send their attack at the genie. Caught off guard, she doesn't have time to reverse its power, and she is destroyed by their combined attack. Everyone is glad that they are all safe, and head off towards the door, when a dark green dagger strikes before them.

"Good job you all, you've made it through the Corridor of Change, and reached your destination," Dark Shark's Eye says.

He then points his staff at the door, and it opens up. Everyone enters the door and finds themselves in Neo Avalon.

"This is the future?" Dark Sabre asks.

"This is Virtue…" Dark Warrior starts.

"Wow guys, this place is so gloomy," Silent Warrior comments. "Anyone want to go back home and study for that math test?"


	24. Diamond's Debut

"Ashley, I don't want to be in bed with anyone other than you! Diamond, trying to force a guy into casual relations by using your dirty tricks shows that you lack the sensitivity every woman should have. In the name of Neo Avalon, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 83

Everyone is standing in the doorway of the Chamber of Change, shocked to see Neo Avalon in such a devastating condition.

"It's so dark and desolate," Dark Sabre comments.

"How did something like this happen?" Dark Blade wonders.

"This is worse than in Timmy's dream," Dark Knight says.

"This isn't how Virtue was supposed to be," Dark Warrior whispers to Athena. "This is more like how my world is now. I thought that by coming to TJ's world, we would prevent this…"

"How are people even living in the city?" Silent Warrior asks.

"That's if they're even alive," Dark Sabre answers.

The site of his home is too much for him, and Timmy runs off into the fog, calling out for his father.

"Come on, we've got to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Dark Warrior says, running after him.

Everyone starts calling out his name, walking along the foggy path, when a figure is spotted in the fog. Dark Blade gets ready to attack, but Yellow LightStar tells him to wait.

"I'm sensing I know this presence," she says oddly.

The figure steps out of the fog, and it turns out to be a woman. Even more so, the woman looks exactly like an older version of Yellow LightStar, only in shining white armor and with the Astral Sword. Everyone is stunned, especially Yellow LightStar. The figure stops walking, and looks at all of them.

"Welcome Brother Soldiers," she says. "Welcome Brothers, to 77th Century Neo Avalon."

Diamond's Debut: Virtue, Neo Avalon, and Chaos Inferno

The sound of her voice sparks a memory in Yellow LightStar's mind, and she remembers the dreams she and TJ had been having.

"You're the voice of those ominous predictions!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"You're the one who gave us those nightmares!" she yells, charging at her.

She runs to attack her, but when she gets to her, she goes right through her body as if she wasn't there at all.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the figure says. "I am the Lady Yunalesca Tokimi, your future self, Ashley."

Everyone is shocked again, and Silent Warrior gets upset.

"If you're Ashley's future self, then why would you give us those dreams and try to keep us apart?" he asks, raising his voice.

"Silent Warrior, please try to stay calm," Dark Sabre suggests. "Give her a chance to explain."

"Thank you, Tyrese, but we must first return to the castle before I can explain anything," Lady Tokimi comments.

"We need to find Timmy," Silent Warrior speaks up.

"I've already found him and I've taken him back with me."

Unknown to the group, the Dark Legion is watching them from their own palace.

"I can't believe they made it here to Virtue," Sapphire Weapon comments. "It is quite intriguing how combative they can be, and not to mention determined."

Looking at the image of Silent Warrior, Princess Diamond Weapon begins to realize a shocking truth.

"It's incredible just how much Silent Warrior looks like the king," she comments. "The omnipotent god who governs this planet Virtue; Lord Takato Katsuhito, whom I have wanted from the moment I laid eyes on him. He looks exactly like him, like that man inside the palace of Neo Avalon. His beauty…so exquisite…I must have him!"

Unnoticed by Sapphire Weapon or the princess, Emerald Weapon is outraged that Princess Diamond Weapon is drooling over Silent Warrior.

_"I can't believe she's in love with him!"_ she thinks to herself.

"Emerald Weapon, go and finish off the Brothers before they reach the palace," Sapphire Weapon commands. "It is your fault they made it this far in the first place!"

"I'll kill them all at once!" she says, preparing to leave.

"No, that won't be necessary," Princess Diamond Weapon interjects. "I'll capture the Little One and defeat the Brothers myself."

She then leaves and Emerald Weapon gets even more upset.

"Damn you Silent Warrior for bewitching her heart…"

The others arrive at a tall crystal structure, which is the palace, and the center of the city called Neo Avalon. Lady Tokimi takes them all inside to a special chamber that only the king is allowed in.

"Not to be rude, but I don't care who's allowed to be in here and who's not," Silent Warrior complains. "I want to see Timmy and make sure he's ok."

"Silent Warrior relax; he is in good care," Lady Tokimi reassures him. "Now then, let me fill you in on what's been going on."

Lady Tokimi pulls up a holographic image, and begins a simulation of the events that lead up to the attack, and the present chaos and destruction of the city.

"Sometime in your near future, Silent Warrior, you will travel to the planet known as Virtue, which resides in the Jerai solar system: the Ky'rak galaxy. This is the galaxy that is home to my home planet, Spira. In its present day state, it is a cold and frozen planet, lost in sleep. With the power of the Zinzuishou, you will awaken that planet and bring it to its full potential. That is when you will create the utopia known as Neo Avalon, the heart of Virtue, and erect this palace, also named Neo Avalon, named after the lost kingdom from the past."

"So you mean we're not in the Floating City of Valhalla anymore?" Dark Sabre asks.

"No, Neo Avalon is on Virtue, the new moon in the far corner of the Ky'rak galaxy, bordered by the holy planet Spira and the mighty planet Jerai. If you remember correctly, Prince Takato is the prince of Avalon, which was located on Earth. That is why the Dark Legion went back in time to destroy the Star Points of the old Star City. When the current prince of the moon is crowned as King, and Virtue is awakened, the Star Points become active, making a sort of link between earth's solar system, and the Jeraian solar system. This brings me to who they are and where they come from. When the new moon is awakened by the Dark Crystal, everything is purified and brought to light. However, there are always those few people who feel they are better than everyone else, and mistake the cleansing for brainwashing, and assume Prince Takato is only in this for himself. He gives them the choice to stay or leave, and they leave, never to be heard form again. That's when the Dark Legion showed up.

"The Dark Legion members are descendents of the original king of evil himself, your very first enemy, the hero Mithos Yggdrasil. They live on a dark planet in the dark of this galaxy known as the Chaos Inferno. The people who had left Virtue they found and corrupted, turning them evil with their Black Diamond symbols. One day, our defenses mysteriously fell, and we came under attack in full force. Our only chance was to have the Brother Warriors NightScream, QuickStrike, JetStorm, Silver Warrior, GoldenHawk, TigerSlash, StarScream, and Neo Dragon Zero use their power to put a barrier around the palace."

"Excuse me, but who are these warriors, and why are they Brothers also?" Dark Knight asks.

"These are your future forms, after you fully awaken yourselves as warriors."

The Brothers are shocked to learn of such truths, and Silent Warrior can't believe it.

"The reason you are seeing this projection of myself now, is because I was wounded very badly, and cannot move," Lady Tokimi continues. "Our only hope of defeating the enemy is by using the Zinzuishou, but only Lord Katsuhito can do so."

She looks at Silent Warrior, and he looks very confused.

"This Lord Katsuhito…he wouldn't happen to be…" Silent Warrior asks, still confused and a little afraid to ask.

"Lord Takato Katsuhito is your future self, Prince Takato," she says. "That is why you were born with that symbol on your forehead. It is the symbol of Virtue. It is your destiny, as the Chosen One, to rule this planet and bring Avalon back to life."

"Oh my goodness, I thought all this time the symbol meant power, or my name or something. I wonder why the Phoenix never told me what it meant. And me the future king of this vast planet? And my teacher said I'd never make it out of high school!"

When the fact that he is still alive in the 77th century settles in, and he is the king of a planet known as Virtue, he decides he has to know what happens to him when the battle begins, and why he can't use the Dark Crystal. Lady Tokimi brings up an image of Lord Katsuhito, who is encased in some type of crystal.

"He looks so much different," Yellow LightStar points out.

As Lord Katsuhito, TJ looks much older, like he is probably in his mid to late 20's. He is wearing imperial armor with a star in the middle, and has black angelic wings. On his back between the wings, two swords can be seen resting. This is the same way he looked in the flashback the Phoenix gave them right before they battled Lord Yggdrasil.

"How did this happen?" Prometheus asks. "The Zinzuishou should have protected him."

"During the battle, Katsuhito was outside when a powerful blast hit," Lady Tokimi explains. "The Brother Warriors quickly used their power to protect him, but something went wrong. When their powers combined, we found him encased in that crystal you see. Ever since, he's been in a deep sleep, and he is our only hope."

Lady Tokimi gets real quiet, and mutters something about wishing her husband, and their son, the Little One, would get better. Nobody seems to hear this though, and Lady Tokimi sighs really loud. She then pushes a button on her sword, and the floor opens, revealing a sleeping Timmy. Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar both rush off to make sure he is ok.

"I'm not surprised you went running to him, Silent Warrior," she says. "I mean, after all, he is your son."

At the sound of the words, Silent Warrior stops and completely freezes in his place.

"So, Timmy is…" starts Dark Sabre.

"…the future child of…"Dark Knight continues.

"…our very own TJ," Dark Warrior finishes.

Dark Blade, who is in such a shock he has turned angry, starts blasting away questions.

"What day, what month, and what year did this happen?" he asks. "And more importantly, who's the mother?"

Yellow LightStar and Silent Warrior both become very red, and Lady Tokimi says she cannot tell them too much about their future, for they already know too much.

"Prince Takato only wanted to help his father out, which is why he traveled back in time to earth," she continues. "I always told him stories about the Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior. Because of the times though, he never got to see the real Silent Warrior, and has no idea that his own father is that revolutionary soldier. He should have known though, that you had the Zinzuishou, so I'm assuming he just forgot in his travel back. The Dark Legion is after the Zinzuishou, so they can use its power to increase the power of their own crystal, the Jakozuishou. As for the dreams, I apologize for them. I had to make sure your love for each other was sincere. There will be many hardships in the future, and it'll take your love to get through them. I feel odd asking this, but could you please watch over our…the Little One, your son?"

"We will both watch over him," Yellow LightStar responds.

Suddenly Lady Tokimi vanishes, and a cold wind rushes into the room. A window shatters above them, and Princess Diamond Weapon enters.

"Silent Warrior…so exquisite," she whispers, seeing him in her eyes as Lord Katsuhito. "Those eyes, those beautiful electric blue eyes are the same ones that greeted me when I first came here."

Princess Diamond Weapon's black diamond symbol lights up on her forehead, and she somehow paralyzes the room.

"What is this?" Dark Blade cries out.

"I feel like my power is draining from me," Dark Sabre cries too.

_"__Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams. Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Angelic Creation Theory: Heaven's Wrath!"_

Dark Warrior's angelic wings appear, and he, Athena, and Prometheus get ready to attack, when Princess Diamond Weapon stops them and traps them against a wall.

"No demi god or angel will stop me from this!" she smiles.

Silent Warrior starts to float upwards toward her, when Yellow LightStar somehow breaks free and throws a card at her. This stuns the princess just long enough for Silent Warrior to drop Timmy.

"I wanted to capture the child as well, but I really came for you," Princess Diamond Weapon says, grabbing Silent Warrior.

She then teleports off with him, and everyone is back to normal.

"Brothers, watch Timmy, I've got to find them!" Yellow LightStar says.

"There's no need to panic," Lady Tokimi says, reappearing. "I know where she's taking him. Tyrone, your angelic powers, how developed are they?"

"My wings only appear when I attack or do an incantation like I just did," he answers. "Why do you ask?"

"If you could do an angel teleport, we could easily get to Silent Warrior and retrieve him. I suppose this explains why they didn't appear until you tried to use that holy summon. Yellow LightStar, I do have another way for you to get to them, but you must make haste."

Slowly coming to, TJ wakes up to find himself dressed as Lord Katsuhito in a royal black suit.

"I'm not transformed anymore," he notices. "I'm vulnerable like this."

He reaches around to find the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion by his side.

"Where am I?" he asks. "My head is pounding and I feel drained."

"I'm surprised you're awake so soon," Princess Diamond Weapon says, standing across the room. "It would take most people a while to recover from getting a boost of energy from the Black Crystal, but I should have known you'd be able to handle it."

"Just who are you?" TJ asks, sitting up on the bed.

"I am Princess Diamond Weapon, Silent Warrior, no, future Lord Katsuhito. I am the ruler of the Black Diamond family and the Dark Legion. This palace will now be your home, and you shall be my king forever and ever!"

She then lifts him up with her power, and TJ quickly grabs the pinion.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"The Zinzuishou cannot work while being so close to its twin, the Jakozuishou!" Princess Diamond says, floating over to him.

"What is the Jakozuishou?" TJ asks.

"The Jakozuishou, also known as the Black Crystal, is the twin of the Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou," she explains. "This room is filled with the power from the Black Crystal. All other powers are absorbed by it. Even the power of the sacred Zinzuishou cannot compete against it."

She rests her hand on his shoulder, and TJ knocks it away.

"Do not defy me!" Princess Diamond Weapon commands.

She uses her power again and stuns TJ. She then takes his face in her hand and brings it close to hers. TJ stares at her in disbelief.

"Those eyes…he looked at me the same way," Princess Diamond Weapon mutters. "Let us use this room as we wish, Silent Warrior. This will be your eternal resting place."

"Why did you attack my kingdom?" TJ asks.

"We came for the Zinzuishou. You see, with the Black and Dark Crystals together, time and space can be controlled by whoever has it. I'll be able to control any planet in any dimension and time, in any time."

TJ tries to turn away, but her hold is too strong for him.

"This planet will go to the stronger power, as is natural in the flow of evolution," she continues.

"That type of thinking is wrong," TJ protests.

"I wanted to make you mine, no matter what I had to do. Now, Katsuhito Takato-sama, you are mine!"

Yellow LightStar has reached the bottom floor of the place Princess Diamond Weapon and TJ are in. TJ can sense her presence, but feels she is too far away.

_"Oh Ashley, if only you were closer,"_ TJ thinks. _"I don't want to be forced by this girl. You're the only one I want…"_

Princess Diamond Weapon moves in for a kiss, grabbing TJ's collar and unbuttoning it, with one hand, while her other hand works his belt, when a card flies by her and cuts her face.

"Who dares to touch my beautiful face?" she roars.

"I do, the Yellow LightStar! Using Dark Power to take what you want and manipulate people is simply not right. I will not forgive you for any of this."

"Oh stop speaking like you're all high and mighty!"

Princess Diamond Weapon shoots beams at her, but Yellow LightStar blocks them with her stars. The princess starts to go towards her, when dark energy fills the room, blinding everyone.

"Quickly, let us escape," Yellow LightStar says, jumping down to TJ.

They meet up and both run out the door while the princess is yelling. Outside, Sapphire Weapon and Emerald Weapon are watching the two escape.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about what just happened, would you?" Sapphire Weapon asks her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emerald Weapon says innocently. "Princess Diamond knows she has my love and devotion."

"Women are frightening unpredictable creatures when they become mad with jealousy. Aren't you enjoying the fact that Silent Warrior got away from my sister's grasp?"

"Oh poor misguided Sapphire, you're quite the riot. I would never do something against her wishes."

"We share the same sentiments. Don't you think I understand how you feel? I also hate Silent Warrior."

"I see. So I guess we are alike…"

Back on the palace grounds, TJ and Yellow LightStar have stopped running.

"Lady Tokimi said we'll have many hardships in the future," she says. "Our time to be tested severely is yet to come."

"I know, but I'm willing to embrace all of them, as long as you're with me, Ashley. No matter what happens, we will…"

The two look at each other, and kiss, but then stop and look off in the distance as the snow begins to fall.


	25. A Test of Faith

"You stupid ass, Timmy! Why did you leave the palace of Neo Avalon? What is it you're trying to run from? If Wiseone finds out about your secret… In the name of Neo Avalon, I'll do my best to protect you!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 84

At the palace on Chaos Inferno, Princess Diamond Weapon, Sapphire Weapon, and Emerald Weapon are all gathered in the throne room, talking about the Brothers.

"Sapphire, I want you to prepare to attack Neo Avalon again," Princess Diamond Weapon orders her brother.

"Why should I?" he responds. "I think you've forgotten the reason we're here. We're supposed to be changing the past and getting our revenge on Lord Katsuhito for exiling us to this place. We could have beaten them now if it wasn't for your stupid obsession with Katsuhito, who not only rejected you as his present self, but as his past self too."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! If you have time to lecture me, you have time to do as I say! Hurry and start adjusting the reactor for the Jakozuishou!"

Enraged, she shoots an energy beam at him, and Sapphire Weapon barely blocks it. Emerald Weapon is shocked at the rivalry that it going on.

"I will have the king in my grasp!" the princess yells.

Emerald Weapon is enraged, but doesn't say a word.

A Test of Faith; Timmy's Secret

The Brothers are outside the palace of Neo Avalon, looking at it, amazed that it was able to be penetrated so easily.

"I don't understand how this could happen," Dark Knight comments. "It's almost frighteningly quiet here. Was every last person in this palace really killed?"

"I don't really understand it," Prometheus, still in god form, says. "If the Sacred Zinzuishou was protecting this place, the palace shouldn't' have been damaged so easily."

"What the hell happened to the crystal?" Athena, also still in god form, asks.

Timmy, now awake, is looking with them, and is very silent. He drops Lion-O without noticing.

"Here, you don't want to lose him," Dark Sabre says, picking up the stuffed animal.

"I wonder if Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar are ok," Prometheus continues.

"I'm getting worried about Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar," Dark Blade announces.

Just as he's about to go off to look for them, Lady Tokimi appears.

"Follow me," she says, heading inside.

They follow her to a monitor room, where she shows them an image of Yellow LightStar and Silent Warrior coming towards the palace. The others run outside to greet them, and Silent Warrior is very relieved.

"Prometheus, Athena, you're both in god form," Silent Warrior notices. "And Ty, your wings…they aren't transparent and haven't disappeared since yesterday!"

"Something about being here is affecting my powers," Dark Warrior comments. "Ever since using that spell earlier, they haven't gone away."

"Being on Virtue is most likely effecting all of your abilities," Lady Tokimi comments. "You most of all, Tyrone."

"Well I'm glad everyone is ok," Silent Warrior sighs.

"Don't go getting emotional on us now," Dark Blade commands.

"I'm just happy to see all of you," Silent Warrior responds. "Even you Styve, though you're always picking on me."

"I'm not picking on you! This is what's called a pep talk."

Timmy is watching them from the doorway.

"Come, there's something I want to show you all," Lady Tokimi says.

They follow her to a chamber where the dormant Lord Katsuhito is resting.

"I can't believe this," Silent Warrior says. "It's me, in the future!"

"Yes, it is he who governs over the planet of Virtue: my husband, Katsuhito Takato-sama."

Everyone stares for a minute at Lord Katsuhito. He's lying down on a bed surrounded by blue crystals. He's wearing what appears to be imperial clothing: a black button down coat with military medals on it, black slacks, black dress shoes, white gloves, and a crown. On his back are black wings of an angel.

"Papi," Timmy cries, running towards him. "Papi, I brought the Brother Soldiers to help us. Please Papi, open your eyes…"

"Lady Tokimi, why did Katsuhito-sama become like this?" Yellow LightStar asks.

"Is he still alive?" Dark Warrior asks.

"I do not know," she answers. "If only we had not lost the Zinzuishou, we would have had one last hope."

"The Dark Crystal was lost?" Dark Knight asks.

"I do not know the answer to that either. I can only believe it was taken, right before the Dark Legion's attack.

"Why wasn't it with him?" Prometheus asks.

"These were times of peace. The crystal stayed on display in the trophy room, along with other items and transformation things we had acquired over the years."

As she is talking about what happened, Timmy starts to cry.

"Well, why don't we use the Dark Crystal Silent Warrior has?" Dark Blade suggests. "It's the same stone, so it should work, right?"

"I don't know Blade," Silent Warrior responds. "Will I be able to wake up Lord Katsuhito with my Dark Crystal?"

"Come on Silent Warrior, give it a whirl," Yellow LightStar encourages.

"Virtue Zinzuishou Power!"

Silent Warrior raises the crystal above his head, and it begins to glow brightly. Energy beams then come out of it and wash over Lord Katsuhito. After a few minutes, Silent Warrior gets tired and falls to his knees.

"He didn't react at all," Dark Sabre says.

"So even Silent Warrior can't save my Papi…" Timmy cries.

He then runs out of the room, and the Brothers prepare to go after him, when Yellow LightStar stops them.

"Timmy needs to be alone right now," she explains. "He'll be fine here; this is the place he's grown up in."

Timmy runs outside and doesn't stop until he comes to a destroyed playground, where he stops and sits on a swing. A low laugh is heard, and Wiseone appears. Timmy gets up to run, but Wiseone freezes him in place.

"You should have stayed in the palace," he laughs. "Now that you're out here, I can do whatever I want to you. I foresee that the star of my fate is at its most ideal today. Now, what happened to the Zinzuishou?"

"I don't know," Timmy cries.

"Well, let's just see what you do know! Abandoned in a corner of your mind, wrapped in a veil of oblivion, your memory of the Zinzuishou!"

Wiseman uses his psychic powers to see into Timmy's thoughts.

_"__My__wonderful__father;__a__king__loved__by__all.__"_

In a flashback, Wiseone sees Timmy playing with a basketball inside, when it bounces too far and breaks something.

_"__You__brat,__look__what__'__s__you__'__ve__done__now,__"_ someone says to him.

_"__You__should__be__more__behaved__like__your__father,__"_ another person says.

_"__I__can__do__what__I__want;__I__'__m__the__prince__around__here,__"_ Timmy responds.

He runs away from them, saying he wants to be powerful like his father.

_"__I__know,__I__'__ll__use__the__crystal!__"_

He reaches the trophy room, where there's a star in a glass case. Using Lion-O, he deciphers the code and opens the case.

_"__Now,__if__I__open__the__Tetra__Star,__I__can__get__to__the__Dark__Crystal__inside,__"_ he says to himself.

Somehow, it opens by itself and the crystal floats up before him. It then starts to shimmer violently.

_"__Please__don__'__t__…__go__away!__"_ Timmy yells.

With a blinding flash, the crystal disappears, and like magic the dark forces attack the palace.

_"__TK,__where__are__you?__"_ Lord Katsuhito calls out.

"Papi!" Timmy calls out in the present, as he remembers his father being attack.

"Mommy!"

He also sees Lady Tokimi in the monitor room being attacked as well. Timmy starts screaming as he sees the city destroyed.

"I understand now," Wiseone says. "You made yourself forget because you knew everyone would blame you."

He then makes an illusion of the future Brother Warriors towering over him.

"It's because you lost the Dark Crystal," one in green armor says.

"The king went outside the palace in search of you," the one in silver armor says.

"That's why he was attacked," the one in red armor says.

"It's all your fault," the one in blue armor says.

"It's your entire fault this happened," one in black and purple armor says.

"Stop it, it's not my fault!" Timmy cries, covering his ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I only touched it for a second."

"It's ok, I believe you," Wiseone says.

"You do?" Timmy asks, noticing that he's there.

"Of course, you're just a little boy. How could you cause all this trouble? You must assert your innocence by force."

"I can do that? I can make them all understand?"

"You will make them understand that you are correct. Take my hand, and I'll make sure they don't make fun of you anymore."

He holds out his hand, and with slight hesitation, Timmy takes it. As soon as this happens, back at the Chaos Inferno, the Black Crystal Jakozuishou flares with energy.

"With the crystal even more powerful now, victory is assured!" Emerald Weapon cackles.

"I'd say it's more like we're holding a bomb," Sapphire Weapon states. "My sister does not understand just how dangerous and fragile the Jakozuishou is. We have followed the guidance of that questionable sorcerer Wiseone, but perhaps that path was mistaken."

"Ha, who would ever trust him? I'm sure even Princess Diamond is aware of that."

"Sapphire, have you finished preparing the reactor?" an image of Princess Diamond Weapon asks.

"Princess, there is no need for you to use the Black Crystal so wastefully," Emerald Weapon responds. "Please allow your Weapon Emerald to handle this."

Without responding, the image fades, and Sapphire Weapon rolls his eyes.

"Diamond is allowing her emotions to rule her," Sapphire Weapon sighs. "If she had never allowed herself to fall in love with Lord Katsuhito, we would have killed Silent Warrior and accomplished our goal by now. I don't trust Wiseone. I want to see who's really under that cloak he wears all the time."

"What's so damn special about that king?" Emerald Weapon yells, breaking her fan, again. "If Wiseone is using us, that's fine with me. I don't know what his goals are, but I will be the one to use him in the end. In order to make Princess Diamond Weapon's wish come true, the person who will establish the future with her will not be Lord Takato Katsuhito, it will be me!"

Emerald Weapon teleports over to Wiseone's citadel, and starts yelling for him to appear.

"Show yourself!" she bellows.

Laughter of a child is then heard in the background.

"There shouldn't be any Droidos left at this base," she continues yelling. "Who's there?"

"You screeched, princess?" Wiseone asks, appearing. "The dead say 'anger comes from within and gives you strength. A double-edged sword that bewitches what you hear and what you think.'"

"So are you saying I just imagined that giggle? Well never mind that. Wiseone, I order you as princess of Chaos Inferno, to predict my future. I will personally be taking charge of attacking Neo Avalon. To do that, I need a power greater than anything before. I am sure you will be able to give me something like that."

"Is this an order from Princess Diamond?"

"No, but if I can settle this conflict, this won't be a bad deal for you."

"In your future, I see you learning how to completely control the Jakozuishou, and being side by side with your sister, ruling the entire universe."

Emerald Weapon laughs and is very pleased.

"The difference in power that sets you apart from Lord Katsuhito, is exceedingly slight. With the power of the Jakozuishou, you will surpass the king!" Wiseone continues.

Wiseone then produces a tiara for her.

"Put this crown on, Queen Emerald Weapon," he says to her.

"I don't want you to think I can be lured so easily," Emerald Weapon responds. "But, if it's to win Princess Diamond's heart, I would make a deal with the devil himself!"

She puts on the crown, and immediately her clothes change to a radiant black and green dress.

"Now this is more like it," she cackles.

"What a foolish woman," Wiseone smiles.

Emerald Weapon pauses and looks at him. She then begins to scream, and dark energy begins to come around her.

"What's happening to me?" she asks.

"Did you really think you could ever harness such power? You are nothing but an insignificant part of this operation. Not to mention you are in love with your sister, which is all sorts of wrong."

Emerald Weapon yells out some more, and then changes into a giant green dragon.

"Now go: go and attack the palace Neo Avalon!" Wiseone commands.

The dragon breaks out of the citadel, and flies toward the palace.

Inside the palace, the guys are relaxing, when the entire building starts to shake. Everyone runs to the monitor room, where Lady Tokimi and the guardians are already on the job.

"A dragon is trying to break the shield," Athena fills them in.

"How do we fight something so big?" Silent Warrior asks, scared.

"Don't let its size fool you," Lady Tokimi responds. "Its power is coming from the tiara on the head."

"What wonderful technology you all have!" Dark Sabre exclaims.

"You must have keen insight to ascertain its true form. This dragon has been formed by amplified life energy. In other words, the energy is that of a person's heart."

"What kind of person's heart would create that monster?" Silent Warrior cries.

"At this rate, it's going to break the barrier!" Prometheus yells.

"Then we have no choice but to go outside and draw the dragon's attention away," Dark Knight concludes.

"I was afraid of that," Silent Warrior sighs.

"Let's do whatever we can; that was the whole reason for coming to the future," Dark Blade adds.

The guys run outside, and Yellow LightStar asks Lady Tokimi to look after Timmy.

"Seeing it up close like this is even worse!" Silent Warrior continues complaining.

"If we don't' stay focused, we'll be killed," Dark Sabre says.

"How should we fight that?" Dark Warrior asks.

"With strength and integrity!" Dark Blade responds. "Demon Rightus!"

Tauro Demos makes his appearance, and the Brothers prepare for a showdown.

"Let's see if my powers are on par with my appearance," Dark Warrior says, getting in front of everyone. "_Ye__lord!__Mask__of__flesh__and__bone,__flutter__of__wings,__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__Man!__Truth__and__temperance,__upon__this__sinless__wall__of__dreams.__Disintegrate,__you__black__dog__of__Rondanini!__Look__upon__yourself__with__horror__and__tear__out__your__own__throat!__Angelic__Creation__Theory:__Heaven__'__s__Wrath!"_

Dark Warrior becomes incased in silver light as his eyes go blank. He draws his sword and points it towards the sky.

"_Fate__of__the__three__sparrows,__bond__of__the__four__dragons,__obstructing__the__five__directions,__return__to__the__six__villages.__Heavenly__wind,__orangutan,__spoon,__cane__of__elm,__a__thousand__ashes,__a__thousand__wisdoms,__the__measure__of__white__clouds,__tread__not__on__the__scarlet__light__that__embraces__the__new__moon!__Adhering__Blossom:__Niban__Kagizaki!__"_

The holy symbol appears on the stomach of the dragon, and a light flies from the sky, making a direct hit. He gets a good hit on it, but the dragon retaliates and knocks him down.

"Did he do it?" Athena asks, watching the monitor in the war room.

"Doesn't look like it," Prometheus answers. "He did inflict some damage though! I had no idea Tyrone had these abilities!"

"He had a wide arsenal of spells and incantations, but he never has the power or strength to use them. But being here, it's as though he's the same as he was in the past Silver Millennium Revolution era!"

Meanwhile, Lady Tokimi has gone back to the room Lord Katsuhito is resting in.

"TJ, if you can hear me, please grant them strength," she prays.

As she gets up to leave, she notices Lion-O on the floor.

"Son, are you in here?"

Back outside, the dragon is still flying around taunting the Brothers.

"Here it comes!" Dark Knight yells.

The dragon whips its tail, knocking Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar down.

"Damn you!" Dark Knight yells. "In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this demon. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

His symbol flashes on his forehead, and then produces a type of small lightning rod that extends into the air. He then opens his eyes and the sky opens to send an enhanced bolt of lightning to his rod. He then takes the energy to his hands, where he releases it towards the dragon. Electrified, the dragon falls from the sky and crashes into the ground.

"Ha, how do you like them apples?" Silent Warrior taunts, running toward the crater it created.

"Silent Warrior wait," Yellow LightStar calls out.

"Oh don't worry, that thing is history."

The smoke clears, and the dragon is sitting there, looking at Silent Warrior. It starts to attack, but Yellow LightStar gets him out of the way just in time.

"_Ye__lord,__mask__of__blood__and__flesh;__all__creation;__flutter__of__wings;__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__man.__Inferno__and__pandemonium,__the__sea__barrier__surges:__march__on__to__the__south!__Way__of__destruction__number__34:__Shot__of__Red__Fire:__Shakkahou!_Dark Fiery Dragon Torch!"

Tauro Demos creates a rift in the air, outlined by glowing demonic writing. He then calls out his incantation. This causes a massive fireball to be created in Tauro Demos' hand. He then hurls the fireball at the demonic rift, and when they connect, a fire dragon is formed.

Tauro Demos calls his fire dragon, and the two dragons battle it out.

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre's attack freezes the dragon, but it breaks free and then destroys the fire dragon.

"To think such a creature exists to stop my dragon!" Tauro Demos roars.

"Are we just not powerful enough to beat it?" Dark Sabre asks.

"We cannot be overcome," Yellow Light Star says. "Remember what the queen said."

"That's right; inside it's a human like mind!"

"The dragon's true power comes from a person's heart," Dark Knight adds.

The dragon breathes fire at Yellow LightStar, but she jumps out of the way, high into the sky.

"Arrow of Light!"

Using her attack from White Manta, she directly hits the dragon in the center of the tiara, where a jewel is.

"Everyone, throw your daggers there!" she yells.

The others throw their daggers and hit it as well.

"Now, do your thing Silent Warrior!" she commands.

"Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish these swords, their powers and might!"

Silent Warrior calls for both swords and prepares for the finishing move.

"Black-Bladed Sword of Destruction: Lyger Xero and Sword of Power! Combine and create the Super Silent Custom Combo!"

Silent Warrior defeats the dragon, and it begins to vanish, when Emerald Weapon appears.

"This whole time, the dragon was Emerald Weapon!" Dark Knight exclaims. "What happened to her?"

She then fades as well, calling out Diamond's name. Back at the Chaos Inferno, she hears her call out her name, and gets a funny feeling. Back in the monitor room, Prometheus and Athena are happy they defeated such a big enemy.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Lady Tokimi says. "I can't find Prince Takato…"

At the Dark Citadel, Wiseone is fully aware of Emerald Weapon's defeat.

"Good riddance," he says to himself. "Her laugh was so annoying. Now, I just need to use the brother and other sister a little more, and then I will be ready. My true objective is not the victory of the Dark Legion. The power which I truly desire is already in my hands…"

In the background, male laughter can be heard.


	26. Birth of a Legend

"The cute but annoying little boy has disappeared, and now a new enemy has arrived. Not only does it look like Silent Warrior, but it also has armor like him! Please, stop this! If you're a Brother, then we shouldn't be fighting each other. Wait, you say we're related? I can't fight you then. Please remember how much you mean to us!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 85

"I can't find TK anywhere," Lady Tokimi tells the others after the battle.

"Let's split up and search for him," Yellow LightStar suggests.

Everyone splits up and searches the palace grounds for him.

Meanwhile, at the Dark Citadel, Wiseone is continuing to manipulate Timmy through his memories.

"Memories of an abominable past leave scars on one's heart," Wiseone is saying. "Little One, recall your parents behavior towards you."

In a dream, Timmy remembers walking in the rain with his parents.

_"Look, a frog,"_ he says, running after it.

_"Don't run TK, you'll slip in the rain,"_ Lord Katsuhito warns.

Of course, Timmy does slip and fall, and he begins to cry.

_"You should have listened to me,"_ he says, walking up to him. _"You can stop crying now."_

Timmy does, shocked that his father would talk to him in such a way.

_"Mommy, he's being mean to me,"_ he says to the mother. _"Can you pick me up please?"_

_ "Get up yourself," _Lady Tokimi responds.

Timmy is shocked that his mother is being so cruel as well.

"Some parents," Wiseone says to him. "Your playboy dad and air head mother thought they were too good to help you out. This is proof that they do not love you."

He continues to look through more memories.

"Even those Brother Warriors weren't too nice to you, were they?"

Timmy recalls his most recent birthday, and how no one was there to celebrate.

_"Today's a special day, it's my birthday,"_ he announces.

_"Oh is it? That's nice, I guess," _NightScream responds.

_"Where are mama and Papi?"_

_ "Out on official palace business,"_ Silver Warrior replies. _"They'll be gone all day."_

_"But they'll miss my birthday…"_

_"Maybe we can do something,"_ JetStorm says.

_"No we can't; we're busy ourselves,"_ QuickStrike quickly says.

They all leave, and Timmy cries that no one loves him.

"You're right, they don't love you," Wiseone agrees. "They didn't even care enough to stay for your birthday. You were born alone and you'll always be alone."

At these words, Timmy opens his eyes, and realizes that he is right.

"You should take that hatred and use it against them," Wiseone continues. "Turn your hatred upon the world. Destroy this entire world which is filled with hatred, and seal it away into the darkness. With hatred in your heart, when you receive the power of the Jakozuishou, the world will fall!"

"Yes, I'll make them pay," Timmy agrees.

Dark power swarms around him, and his body begins to absorb it. As he takes in more and more of the power, his body begins to change. Muscles begin to form, and he starts to grow up. When the process is complete, he is fully grown, and looks exactly like TJ, only with silver hair, and pitch black eyes.

"The power of the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge is in your blood. A demonic weapon thirsting for battle; he will amplify the influence of the Jakozuishou, and create a powerful ally. Now, with the power of the Jakozuishou, awaken as your new self: Shadow Warrior!"

A black Diamond appears on Timmy's head, replacing his kanji of Virtue, and black/silver armor on his body with black demonic wings. Timmy is now Shadow Warrior, a grown, evil, version of himself.

Birth of a Legend: From the Shadows comes a Warrior

"The Jakozuishou seems to be surging with power," Princess Diamond Weapon says.

"That's because its power is at a great level," Wiseone says, appearing before her. "Allow me to introduce the newest addition to our team, the servant of our evil Black Crystal, the Little One."

In a flurry of black feathers, Shadow teleports in, and the princess is shocked.

"He has obtained a unique power and has become the king of darkness."

"I am the Shadow Warrior, master of the Black Crystal Jakozuishou, and converter of the interdimensional warp holes," he introduces himself.

"Is that the Little One?" Princess Diamond Weapon asks. "Wait, he has the symbol of our family!"

"By taking Shadow Warrior back to the past, we'll be able to deliver dark power there easily," Wiseone explains. "He himself will act as the Black Gate, and the Black Crystal will be able to work there. Once Shadow Warrior's evil dark power has manifested itself, you are certain to take control of the Earth, and ultimately Virtue."

"Finally, my time for vengeance is at hand."

Wiseone and Shadow Warrior then leave, and Sapphire Weapon steps up to his sister.

"Sister, I have to say I distrust him even more now since Emerald has died," he says.

"Because of the people of Virtue, we had no choice but to live in this desolate place," Princess Diamond Weapon claims. "If I can wreak my revenge on them, I will not begrudge the loss of life, no matter who that life may belong to."

"But sister, there are many aspects of Wiseone that cannot be trusted!"

"Wiseone has given us so many valuable assets though, the energy of the Jakozuishou being one of them. If I can't trust him, who do you expect me to trust?"

Princess Diamond Weapon then brings up an image of the 4 future Brother Warriors, along with 4 more, surrounding a crystal structure.

"Since the Brother Warriors of this time are protecting Neo Avalon, the only way to take over is by stopping the link of Star City and the Floating City of Valhalla from ever being created. The Little One has become a servant of the Black Crystal. We can't possibly let this chance slip by us. Now, I will travel back in time, before the link was created, and establish a connection with our Dark Gate together with Shadow Warrior. I'm going to need you to stay here and watch over the Black Crystal's reactor until the gate is opened."

"I do suppose that taking over Virtue is our original plan…"

"Don't worry brother, I'm not going anywhere."

Back at the palace, the guys have had no luck finding Timmy.

"Everyone please come to the courtyard," Lady Tokimi calls.

They all arrive to find her standing with Dark Shark's Eye.

"Dark Shark's Eye, what are you doing here?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The bad ones have traveled back to your time," he announces. "It felt like Prince Takato was with them as well, but something's different about him."

"What do you mean he's traveled back in time?"

"I'm not really sure. Please, I will create the door for you all to travel back to your present time."

Dark Shark's Eye then creates the door, and the Brothers go through it.

"I should've gone with them," a young female says.

Dark Shark's Eye and Lady Tokimi turn to see a girl about the age of 18. She has white hair, brown skin with white holy symbol tattoos, blue eyes, and is about 5'10. She is in a fighting uniform which is a short sleeved leather jacket, with a short white shirt underneath, black leather pants, and black boots. On her forehead, she is wearing a tiara which seems to have the symbol of Virtue on it, and she has magnificently white angel wings on her back. She is holding a golden staff with angel wings at the top, and has a sword on her back.

"Zakia, you know it wouldn't have been possible," Lady Tokimi says. "The whole reason I had you hide was so we wouldn't reveal too much about the future."

"But mother, I can fight, I'm the Angel Warrior," Angel Warrior argues. "With Tauro Demos' demon powers, and me and Uncle Ty's angelic powers, we could be a great help to father of the past."

"Tyrone hasn't developed his angelic powers fully yet," Dark Shark's Eye says. "Plus, it's like your mother says. We can't influence the past anymore than we have. If TJ knew that you were his daughter, it could upset things. That's why we only told him that he was TK's father, and not that Ashley would be TK's mother."

"I just hope they can win," Angel Warrior says quietly.

"What happened here before the planet was awakened?" Yellow LightStar recalls asking while traveling back to the present. "What happens to the Earth before the link between it and Virtue happens?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that," Dark Shark's Eye responded. "You already know too much about your futures, and it is never a good thing to know a lot about what is to come. The important thing is that you live your lives, as best you can…"

The group has made it back to a park in the present time.

"Everything is so nice here," Silent Warrior comments. "The moon is beautiful, the sky is clear, things are just peaceful. Ty, your wings are gone."

"I guess there was something about Virtue that boosted my power," he replies.

"We need to preserve this place," Dark Blade says.

"Yes, we need to figure out what Diamond is up to here in the Floating City," Dark Sabre agrees.

"And we need to find Timmy too," Silent Warrior adds.

Nearby, Princess Diamond Weapon has found a negative point.

"Now is the time for revenge that I have dreamed so long for," she smiles.

She takes off her earring and places it on the ground. Shadow Warrior then places his hands together, creating an enchanted circle around the earring.

"_My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis! Demonic Destruction number 89: __Hoyoku no Jomon: Gate of Phoenix Wings!"_

As Shadow Warrior's wings light up, black electric energy jolts from his hands, making contact with Princess Diamond Weapon's earring, and creating a black crystal like structure.

"What's that weird light over there?" Dark Warrior points out.

"It feels like dark energy," Athena answers. "Do they intend to create another Dark Gate here?"

The group begins to rush towards the light, when a black dagger strikes before them.

"What the…a dagger?" Silent Warrior asks, confused.

They all look in the direction the dagger came from, and spot a man in black/silver armor, with feathers blowing by him.

"Hey, the throwing of a black dagger is my trademark," Silent Warrior yells.

"Is that so?" the figure responds. "I can't allow you to interfere."

"Yes, it is so. And even though you seem to have good tastes in who to copy, I can't let this go on anymore. Now tell me, who are you?"

"Wiseone has given me a new life."

The figure jumps up in the air, and lands right before Silent Warrior.

"You talk too much," he says. "I am Shadow Warrior, master of the Jakozuishou, and you're annoying."

At the sound of his voice, Lion-O seems to react and floats toward him.

"Lion-O!" he calls out, grabbing it in his arms. "You've always been there for me. You're really the only friend I have in the world."

Watching him grasp the stuffed animal, Silent Warrior notices that Shadow Warrior is Timmy.

"Guys look, it's Timmy, only he's all growed up," he states. "Timmy, why are you attacking us?"

"Because no one loves me and I'm tired of it," Shadow Warrior responds.

"That's not true, we all care about you."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Shadow Warrior turns Lion-O into a sword, and shoots dark power at Silent Warrior. He is very powerful and manages to knock all the Brothers down.

"Timmy, what is this all about?" Dark Warrior asks.

"Everyone hates me, so in return I hate everyone!" he yells.

"Timmy, stop it, this isn't you," Dark Blade calls out.

"Someone is brainwashing you," Dark Sabre adds in.

"Brainwashed? Not again," Silent Warrior moans. "Why is it someone is always brainwashing someone I care about? Timmy please don't do this."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Xero, the Shadow Warrior now!"

Shadow Warrior throws daggers at him, and Silent Warrior calls the Lyger Xero to block them off. There are too many for him, and one eventually hits his hand, knocking the sword out.

"I'll be taking this," Shadow Warrior says, catching it.

"Silent Warrior, you can't just keep dodging," Prometheus calls out.

"I can't fight Timmy," he yells back.

While being distracted, Shadow Warrior throws more daggers, pining Silent Warrior to the ground..

"This is the end for you, Silent Warrior!"

Right as he's about to strike, the card appears, and Yellow LightStar shows up on a lamp post.

"Even a lovely flower will wilt if fed negative energy that eats away at it. Timmy, you have been possessed by an evil energy. Please fight this evil influence."

"So, you all intend to gang up against me? Save the speech for someone who cares Barbie," Shadow responds.

He throws Lion-O at her, but she dodges it and hits him with her Star Slinger.

"Silent Warrior, try to heal him," Dark Warrior suggests. "Use the power of the Zinzuishou to negate whatever evil influence is in him."

"Shadow Warrior, you've been corrupted by an evil energy. Allow this to refresh you; Dark Crystal Cleansing Power!"

The waves from the crystal wash over Shadow, and he remembers his birthday again.

"Timmy, try to remember your childhood," Silent Warrior is saying. I'm sure your parents did everything they could to be there for you!"

Timmy is running through the palace, complaining about how everyone forgot, when he comes to a closed door.

_ "Everyone is so mean to me," _he's saying._ "Don't leave me all alone."_

He walks in and the lights flash on and everyone is there saying happy birthday. All the Brothers are there, including an addition four men in similar armor, his mother, father, and sister.

"They did remember my birthday," Shadow Warrior says.

_"We're sorry we're a day late for your birthday, TK,"_ Lady Tokimi says.

_"They finished their work early, just so they could come to celebrate with you,"_ NightScream explains.

_"We wanted to surprise you with a party,"_ QuickStrike says.

_"We were keeping it a secret!"_ JetStorm smiles.

_"But Styve almost ruined it,"_ Silver Warrior laughs.

_"Happy birthday little brother," _Zakia says.

Everyone is watching as he changes back and forth from Timmy to Shadow.

"They all cared about me," Shadow Warrior realizes.

"It looks like he's going to change back," Dark Blade comments.

"The misunderstanding is being cleared up," Dark Sabre sighs.

"The brainwashing is wearing off," Dark Knight says.

"The Zinzuishou is just filling your head with illusions," Wiseone says, showing up. "Do not be fooled by the tricks of Silent Warrior.

The black Diamond keeps fading off and on Shadow Warrior's forehead.

"There was no birthday party, there was no cake, and there are no friends," he continues. "You only saw that illusion because your desire was so strong to be loved!"

"I'm so confused," Shadow Warrior says. "I don't know if it was real or not."

"Intensify your hatred even more, Shadow Warrior. You are not loved by anyone!"

He then boosts Shadow Warrior with more power from the Black Crystal.

"Yes, I see things clearly now," Shadow Warrior says, changing back. "I am alone and I always will be alone. I am the Shadow Warrior: Xero, reincarnation of the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge!"

As he announces this, a black glow surrounds him, and like the Phoenix, the glow becomes black flames.

"The power of Soul Edge is being corrupted!" Athena cries. "Its demonic aura is being overcome by the Black Crystal!

"Timmy please listen," Prometheus says. "You are the prince of Virtue, Takato Katsuhito II!"

"Timmy, you must not be fooled by the evil energy," Yellow LightStar pleads.

"Soon, the Jakozuishou's power will be fired from the Chaos Inferno, and this world will fall! You all shall be crushed when that power comes, and the link between this world, and Virtue, will never occur!

Wiseone and Xero then disappear, and the Brothers are left alone.

"Shadow Warrior has the Sword of Destruction," Dark Knight points out.

"I know," Silent Warrior responds. "I'm hoping that it might trigger something for him. If it doesn't, I have no idea how to turn him back into his former self."

"TJ don't worry," Yellow LightStar says. "We'll get your son back, I promise."


	27. Wiseone's Secret

"Princess Diamond, Wiseone is using your family for his own ambitions. Don't believe him when he says Sapphire Weapon betrayed you! There's something important he has to tell you, that only he can tell you as your brother!"

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 86

The crystal that Princess Diamond Weapon placed the other day has grown at an alarming rate. On the news, the anchor is explaining that people should evacuate that area until more information can be provided. At TJ's house, the guys and Athena, back in tiger form, are watching the news, wondering what they should do.

"This has turned into a terrible situation," Athena says.

"How are we going to be able to stop that thing?" Damon wonders.

"We should wait for Ashley and Prometheus to come back from their investigation," Tyrese responds.

"We don't really have a choice, if we want to be prepared," Tyrone comments.

Krystalyn then walks in with snacks and drinks for the guys.

"Why did you bring out six drinks?" TJ asks.

"Oh, it's the strangest thing" she replies. "For some reason I thought I needed an extra setting."

She leaves, shaking her head, and TJ becomes very quiet.

"I thought that since Lion-O is gone, all memories of Timmy would be erased," Athena says. "I guess some of them still temporarily exist."

"I don't understand Athena, how is it Timmy has the same aura as Soul Edge?" Tyrone asks.

"Well, the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge and Prince Takato became one being back in the past," she begins to explain. "Soul Edge is a demonic living weapon. Before Prince Takato made a pact with Soul Edge, he was a tool of chaos for the demonic god known as Lord Z. Once Takato conquered Soul Edge, using the power of his Crest of Hope, he agreed to become one with him, giving him his power."

"The Crest of Hope?" Damon asks.

"Yes. Like the symbol of Virtue on TJ's forehead, he also was born with a symbol on his chest, the Crest of Hope. Even though it hasn't appeared yet, I'm assuming it will when it's needed. The last time TJ became Soul Edge, he died, so that could have a lot to do with it. But in Timmy's case, I guess that since Timmy is TJ's son, he inherited the power of the Black Phoenix. Xero must be a reincarnation of the original Soul Edge, which makes perfect sense, since Timmy is the offspring of TJ. The Jakozuishou seems to be using Timmy's misplaced anger to tap into Xero's natural demon qualities."

"You know, I always wanted him out of here, but now that's he's gone, I miss him," TJ complains. "This house just seems empty now."

"Things will be alright," Styve comforts. "We'll combine our power and bring him back, I promise."

Wiseone's Secret: Sapphire Weapon's Follies

Wiseone is at his Dark Citadel, studying the Black Crystal.

"O nothingness, o silence, obey me. Swear your allegiance to the all knowing, all mighty Angel of Darkness. Know that the one who will rule this universe is not Diamond, who dreams an ephemeral dream, but will be my master, the Angel of Darkness, who possesses absolute power! Darkness and emptiness shall replace life!"

From the corners, Sapphire Weapon is spying on Wiseone.

_"So my suspicions were right,"_ he thinks.

He leaves the room and goes down a long corridor to a big door. He opens it to reveal the Black Crystal.

"The crystal has grown to an amazing proportion," he states. "I've got to warn my sister about Wiseone's true plan."

Sapphire Weapon then holds his hand out, and a little console appears. He opens the console, and removes a clear card from it. As soon as it is taken out, the crystal stops glowing.

"The reactor must not be allowed to run further out of control," he says.

"What are you doing?" Wiseone asks, coming into the room. "Put that control card back right now. Anyone who is against the Angel of Darkness will be dealt with."

"Who is this angel?" Sapphire Weapon asks. "You have no right to order me around!"

"He is Lucas, the supreme one who will bring forth the end for all!"

"That is ridiculous. Once I inform my sister, she'll decide what to do with you."

"She'll do nothing of the sort!"

He blasts Sapphire Weapon with his power, but he puts up a shield just in time.

_"I've got to stop him, but now is not the time," _Sapphire Weapon thinks to himself.

He teleports out and Wiseone is surprised at the power he holds.

"I know exactly where he'll be headed…"

Princess Diamond Weapon and Xero are on Diamond Weapon's Death Star, watching the crystal structure grow within the city.

"The energy is growing quite nicely," Princess Diamond Weapon comments.

"Once the crystal has grown to size, the Dark Gate will open, and everything will end," Xero states.

"Once that happens, this world will disappear and the future will change greatly."

In the city, people are evacuating the area of the crystal. In the crowd, Aries, Virgo, Libra, and Sagittarius are watching with disbelief.

"Do you think they're back to get us?" Aries asks.

"Who knows, but this can't be good," Virgo responds.

The sisters begin to leave, when Sagittarius spots a familiar person staggering in the shadows.

"Is that Sapphire Weapon?" Virgo asks.

Sapphire Weapon manages to make it to a park, where he collapses against a tree.

"The smell of the sweet grass brings back memories," he says, passing out.

In a dream, he remembers growing up with Princess Diamond Weapon. In the dream, he has found a flower.

_"Look sis, a flower,"_ he says.

_"It's very rare for any flowers to grow on this planet,"_ she says to him. _"Someday, we'll invade Virtue, and flower fields as far as the eye can see will be ours!"_

_"One day, when you are queen, I know you'll make all our dreams come true!"_

Suddenly, a voice is heard behind him, and he turns to see Wiseone with Diamond Weapon.

_"Sister no, please don't go!"_ he cries out.

He jolts awake to find himself wrapped in bandages.

"Where am I?" he asks.

Sagittarius then walks into the room, carrying a tray.

"Is that you, Sagittarius?" he asks.

"I know that we betrayed you and the others, and I'm willing to accept the punishment. But please, spare my sisters," she replies.

"I'm not here to punish anyone…"

In the hallway, the others are listening in on their conversation.

"I'm surprised she's being so nice," Aries says. "I always thought she hated men."

"We should try to escape before Sapphire Weapon delivers our punishment," Virgo suggests.

"Everything will be ok," Libra starts. "Sagittarius and Sapphire Weapon have history…"

"What do you mean my brother betrayed me?" Princess Diamond Weapon asks Wiseone.

"It is true," he responds. "He took the crystal control chip, and fled off. We must destroy him and get it back."

"I'll take care of the matter," Shadow Warrior says, exiting.

Wiseone follows him out, and Diamond Weapon is left thinking about her brother.

"You've changed," Sapphire Weapon says to Sagittarius. "It's as though you are at complete peace with yourself."

"We all learned about love and trust from Silent Warrior," she says. "It's difficult being with humans in this world, but it's calming. It's a wonderful thing to be able to love and trust someone. Compared to when we lived on Chaos Inferno, there are some really inconvenient things about this world, but it is filled with something that makes us feel as though we have been saved."

Sapphire Weapon begins to think about Wiseone, and leans over in pain. He then starts to think about the attack on Neo Avalon, and wonders if what they're doing is the right thing.

_"We've been following Wiseone blindly,"_ he thinks to himself

Sapphire Weapon looks at Sagittarius, and then gets out of the bed.

"I must go," he says. "I need to talk to Diamond and tell her about Wiseone's true intentions."

"Your injuries are grave Sapphire, you shouldn't leave," she says.

She then starts to cry and he goes up to her.

"If something were to happen to you…"

"I understand what you're saying Sagittarius, but think about your sisters. If something were to happen to them, you know you wouldn't care what happens to you as long as they're safe. I need to protect my older sister; it's what we brothers do. You see my jacket on the wall over there? I'll leave it here so you know I'll come back for it."

Sapphire Weapon leaves, and Sagittarius stares at his jacket hanging on the wall. In the hall, the others are discussing Sapphire Weapon still.

"She shouldn't have let him go," Aries complains. "His injuries will handicap him."

"Even with our powers, we wouldn't be much help," Libra comments. "There's nothing we can do."

Aries looks at the phone and wonders…

On the streets, Sapphire Weapon is headed towards the crystal structure. When he finally reaches it, Shadow Warrior shows up.

"How nice of you to save me the trouble of having to look for you," he laughs.

"Out of my way, I need to see my sister," Sapphire Weapon yells.

"Sorry, but all appointments with the princess are cancelled for the day."

Xero then draws the Lyger Xero, and gets ready for an attack.

"Just one second," a voice calls out as five daggers appear. "As Silent Warrior, I'm asking you not to hurt him. Timmy, you're being tricked and manipulated."

"You're mistaken Silent Warrior, I'm acting out of my own free will!"

Xero then holds up the sword and changes it into a lens.

"Bet you didn't know it had the power to change shape, did you?" he taunts. "You're annoying, time to turn your lights out!"

Putting the lens in front of the crystal structure, it amplifies the power of the crystal and begins to shoot beams. The Brother's barely manage to pull Silent Warrior out of the way.

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

Xero, the Shadow Warrior counters the attack with the crystal beams, and there is a bright flash.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's mist stops Shadow Warrior from attacking, just in time for them to grab Sapphire Weapon.

"If you've got to speak to Diamond, now's your chance," Dark Blade tells him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks.

"We're not really sure why," Dark Knight answers. "We got a call and Silent Warrior likes to give everyone a chance, even the enemy."

"It could be a trap."

"That's true, but sometimes love makes you take crazy chances," Dark Blade responds.

"Enough chit-chat; I'm feeling neglected!" Shadow Warrior roars.

He changes the lens into a giant paper fan, and blows the mist away.

"You can't be a real man until you go back to being a real boy! Dark Crystal Cleansing Power!"

Shadow Warrior changes the fan into a knight's shield, and shields himself form the crystal's power.

"Same tired old tricks!" Shadow Warrior scoffs.

He then turns the shield into a baseball bat and hits a baseball at the group.

"Dark Shaded…"

Dark Warrior starts to use his attack, when the ball stops in front of his face.

"That's weird, it just stopped," he says.

The ball then explodes and traps him, Dark Sabre, and Silent Warrior in a force field.

"How many times is this going to happen to us?" Silent Warrior complains.

"We have to go help them," Dark Blade says to Dark Knight. "But what do we do about Sapphire Weapon?"

"Go ahead and help them," Sapphire Weapon replies. "I see the person I'm looking for."

The two soldiers look up and see Princess Diamond Weapon floating a little bit in front of Shadow Warrior.

"Why did you betray me?" she asks.

"I didn't betray you, Wiseone deceived us!" he answers.

"That's ridiculous, he's done nothing but help us. I won't let anyone, not even you, disrupt my plans."

"It's not your plan anymore sister, can't you see that? Our original goals have been changed."

The two Brothers go to help the others, but Shadow Warrior traps them with a baseball as well.

"We are all being used by the Wiseone," Sapphire Weapon continues.

Silent Warrior looks up to see Shadow Warrior gloating over them.

"I can't believe the evil satisfaction in your eyes," Silent Warrior says to him.

"You're such a noisy man," Shadow Warrior says, turning to Sapphire Weapon.

He gets ready to bat another ball at the group, when a shower of stars knocks the ball away. Two cards then fly by, freeing the Brother Soldiers from their prisons.

"Timmy you must stop this," Yellow LightStar says. "And Princess Diamond Weapon, you must listen to your brother. There would be no reason for him to betray you, unless you were already being betrayed by someone else."

"Fine, I'm listening," she says. "Tell me Sapphire Weapon, what is going on here?"

Before he can answer, a brilliant energy goes flying at Sapphire Weapon.

"Sapphire no!" Princess Diamond Weapon screams.

She turns around to see Wiseone behind her.

"There's no need for you to waste your time on the execution of this traitor," Wiseone says.

"Wiseone is trying to destroy the future," Sapphire Weapon coughs. "His goal is to…"

"Die traitor!"

Wiseone projects another powerful wave at Sapphire Weapon. Under the pressure, Sapphire Weapon falls to the ground, and Wiseone collects the control card.

"How dare you go against my direct order and attack my brother, Prince Sapphire Weapon," Princess Diamond Weapon yells.

"The prince was tricked by the Brother Soldiers to say some ridiculous things," Wiseone informs. "We'll deal with them later though."

He and Shadow Warrior leave, and Princess Diamond Weapon stays, floating in shock. Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar run over to Sapphire Weapon.

"Tell her, I'm sorry," he says softly.

As he dies, the bandage around his head slips, and his black diamond symbol fades.

"My brother…" Princess Diamond Weapon finally says, coming over to them.

She picks him up and kisses him lightly.

"Wiseone…"

She fades away with her brother's body, and the two are gone. At the sisters' apartment, Sagittarius is sitting in her room when Sapphire Weapon's jacket falls. She walks over to it and picks it up.

"Sagittarius…" Libra starts.

"I'm ok," she says. "I knew this would happen from the moment I sent him on his way. Sapphire will always live in my heart," she tells them.

She walks outside to watch the setting sun.

"I always did love that smile of yours," she says. "Too bad it was your last…"


	28. To Protect the Future

"Sapphire Weapon was killed for trying to tell his sister the truth about Wiseone. Now it seems Princess Diamond Weapon is going to take matters into her own hands. Wiseone, I will never forgive you for destroying their family, or mine."

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 87

TJ is running down the street towards the Masaki shrine. He stops for a minute to turn around and look at the crystal structure, which has grown even more since the day before.

_"I want you guys to rest up while I find out more about the Jakozuishou,"_ he recalls Yellow LightStar saying to him at the end of the other day's battle.

"What will we be able to do?" he wonders.

Someone is calling TJ's name, and he turns around to see Melvin.

"You've been acting strange lately," he says, catching up to him. "Does it have anything to do with that weird building in the middle of the city?"

"What weird building?" TJ asks casually.

"You know Teej, you can tell me anything."

"Why would a klutz like me know anything about that? It's way too important for me to be concerned."

"I guess you're right, everyone has things they can't talk about... Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow, promise?"

TJ promises and then continues to run off down the street.

"May the gods protect you and your friends, Silent Warrior…" Melvin whispers.

To Protect the Future; Princess Diamond Weapon's Sacrifice

Back at the Chaos Inferno, Wiseone is quite pleased with the crystal's progress.

"All is going very well," he says to the princess.

She doesn't care about it, and is still outraged that Wiseone killed her brother.

"You deliberately went against my orders and attacked him," she yells. "How dare you show your face to me."

"Take a look at this," he responds, showing her an image of Shadow Warrior and the Black Crystal. "The time for revenge is at hand. Xero's power of Soul Edge is reaching culmination."

"You're trying to make me forget about Sapphire," Princess Diamond Weapon responds, rolling her eyes.

"His demise is a minor event compared to our plans. Did you forget why we were banished to bleak cold Chaos Inferno?"

"Yes, revenge is important, I guess. Continue on with the plans, but I haven't forgotten about your insubordination."

Princess Diamond Weapon leaves, and Wiseone says that she can do whatever she wants, if she lives that long.

The guys have gathered outside the crystal structure.

"I'm worried about Yellow LightStar," Prometheus says.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from her in a while," Athena adds.

The two cats try to go into the building, but a force field zaps them.

"We don't have time for this," TJ growls. "Avalon Dark Crystal…"

"Wait," Tyrese interrupts.

Everyone is shocked and turns to look at him.

"I just wanted to say that I wish we could all go out for wings and fries one more time. You never know if this is the end or not. We all remember what happened the last time."

"Rese…" TJ starts.

"Let's go fight, for wings and fries!" Damon says.

"For the nephew, the young Prince Takato!" Tyrone adds.

"For Avalon and the Star City!" Styve comments.

"We'll do this for Neo Avalon, and for our planet," TJ finishes. "Now, as I was saying, Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Brother Soldiers Unite!"

The guys all transform, and then run towards the structure. As they get towards it, a beam shoots out and hits Silent Warrior.

"Silent Warrior, be strong," Dark Sabre calls out.

"Xero, I know that was you, and I'm going to get you back," he yells out. "I'll find you, take back my sword, erase that dark energy, and turn you back into Timmy, my son. Everyone, lend me your strength!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Dark Crystal Power, teleport!"

The guys surround Dark Warrior as he raises his sword high and his wings appear. They combine their powers and teleport themselves inside the crystal.

"I hope they'll be ok," Athena says.

"Of course they will," Prometheus reassures her. "With the promise of chicken and fries, they'll overcome anything."

The guys appear inside the crystal structure, and are astonished by its amazement.

"It's like being inside a giant crystal maze," Dark Sabre comments.

"Come on, we've got no time to lose," Silent Warrior commands.

"Wait Silent Warrior, we should check things out first," Dark Blade suggests.

Not listening, he starts to walk off, when a hole opens under him and he falls through. The guys run to it, but it closes right before they reach.

"Where am I?" Silent Warrior asks, landing in a dark room.

"Welcome to the Jakozuishou," Princess Diamond Weapon says, coming from the shadows. "So handsome you are…I shall have you and the Zinzuishou today."

Her black Diamond then shines, and she uses her power of hypnotics on him.

"A kiss of loyalty to Princess Diamond Weapon," he says in a low tone.

She bends closer to accept the kiss from him. Silent Warrior cannot move at all, and his eyes become watery.

"Ashley," he whispers.

Princess Diamond Weapon gets mad and slaps Silent Warrior, snapping him back to reality.

"You may have me Princess Diamond Weapon, but you'll never have my heart," he retorts.

"I'll have your love yet," she says, using her power again.

Silent Warrior looks right at her, and is not affected.

"Love obtained by treachery isn't real love," Silent Warrior comments.

"There is no fake or real love, only power!" she says. "Now Silent Warrior, take an oath of loyalty to me!"

Images of Timmy laughing, the guys calling out to him, and his promise to Melvin make him smile. He then remembers Ashley telling him she'll always be there for him.

"You do not understand that force isn't the answer to all your problems," he finally says.

"There is no future for my people if I do not destroy the Star City," she replies.

"Do you think of nothing but taking? Have you ever thought about living together with the people of Virtue?"

"You guys are the ones who resisted. It's impossible to live together."

"But you are wrong. Look at the four sisters: they get along just fine here. Imagine how it would be on Virtue."

"But the Wiseone said…"

Princess Diamond Weapon stops and thinks.

"Sapphire was right; Wiseone was deceiving us this whole time!"

"Sapphire was killed because he figured this out," Silent Warrior says, taking her hand.

"It's hard for me to believe such things, but those eyes of yours would never lie."

Before Silent Warrior can say anything else, a rumble is felt and Wiseone appears in the room.

"Silent Warrior is trying to disrupt our mission," he calls out. "Destroy him now!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Princess Diamond Weapon responds, flaring up.

"Fine then, I have no use for someone who listens to babble. I've now got Xero, and he is making the Jakozuishou stronger. I have no use for you anymore."

Wiseone attacks her with his power, and she blocks it with hers.

"So you've finally revealed yourself," she laughs. "Kill me if you can."

She throws her own power at him, and he teleports out of the way. She teleports as well, and they both reappear blasting each other.

"Destroy Virtue and make the universe a dark place," Wiseone yells. "That is the wish of Lucas the Angel of Darkness."

"The Angel of Darkness?" Silent Warrior wonders.

"I won't let that happen," the princess yells out.

"You must die too!"

Wiseone looks over at Silent Warrior, and throws two dark beams at him. Before he can do anything, he feels himself falling to the ground.

"Princess Diamond Weapon…" Silent Warrior says.

She had thrown herself in front of the blast.

"Fine, you can both die together," Wiseone taunts.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Princess Diamond Weapon yells out.

She throws a powerful blast at Wiseone, and it connects, shattering his body into pieces. His cloak then floats softly to the ground. Princess Diamond Weapon falls as well, clutching her wound. Silent Warrior cradles her in his arms and tells her to hold on.

"I've made a terrible mistake," she says. "I wanted my people to be able to go back to Virtue so badly. I would have given my life for it, but then I met him. Once I started listening to his ideas, I lost sight of my own. I lost my humanity, but then you brought me back. I've realized my mistakes now, and I'm ready to move on."

She tries to smile, but ends up coughing blood.

"Your people need you, you can't die," Silent Warrior states. "We can work together and live in harmony."

A tear falls from his eye and hits the princess on her head.

"You would shed a tear for me?" she asks. "You're the one who will build the future. Please take care of the people left on Chaos Inferno."

She then closes her eyes and her breathing becomes light.

"I lied to you Silent Warrior; I do truly love you…"

She then stops talking, and her body becomes still.

"Princess Diamond Weapon…"

Silent Warrior puts her down, and places one of his dark daggers on her.

"May your soul rest in peace."

He gets up and starts to turn around, when Wiseone grabs him by the throat.

"Give up your powers and hand over the Zinzuishou!" he commands.

"How are you…" he struggles to say.

"The Angel of Darkness is immortal."

"I'll never give up my crystal! Yellow LightStar, where are you?"

"Would you like to know what your precious is doing right now? Yellow LightStar, your Ashley, is in love with Xero, the reincarnation of the Black Phoenix! You have been discarded"

Wiseone then produces images of the two hugging and making out.

"There's nothing to believe in, and for that you should hate everything," Wiseone continues. "Pour your hatred into the Dark Crystal and destroy everything!"

Silent Warrior then sees Timmy at his normal age, and smiles.

"Timmy and Ashley are both important people in my life," he says.

"If my power of illusion won't work on you, I guess I'll just have to kill you then!"

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar stops him from attacking, and appears with the Brother Soldiers.

"Toying with a pure, innocent young man's heart using evil illusions is an underhanded deed. I, Yellow LightStar, shall not allow this to continue."

"Yellow LightStar!" Silent Warrior calls out.

"We're here too! Dark Knight!"

"Dark Blade!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"And Dark Warrior!"

"You all are too late," Wiseone says.

He then throws off his cloak to reveal a man in gold knight's armor with red wings and long black hair.

"I am the Angel of Darkness, Lucas, and Shadow Warrior's power has now reached its peak. The dark gate will open, and the world will end!"

He then disappears, and Yellow LightStar informs everyone that she has found the center of the place. The guys all follow her to a large open area where they can see dark clouds scattered over the sky.

"This is the center of the Dark Gate," she explains.

They then notice a figure floating in the center of the clouds.

"Up there; it's Timmy!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

Shadow Warrior floats down to them and begins to laugh.

"The gate is about to open and the world will be destroyed, then replaced with nothing but darkness and emptiness!" he laughs as purple lightning strikes in the background.


	29. Battle Against the Shadow

_There__once__was__a__young__prince__named__Takato.__He__traveled__back__from__the__future__to__find__the__mystical__stone__known__as__the__Zinzuishou,__the__Dark__Crystal__of__Avalon.__With__this__stone,__he__would__be__able__to__save__his__father__who__had__been__attacked__by__evil__forces.__While__in__the__past,__he__encountered__people__who__changed__his__life__forever,__the__Brother__Soldiers.__After__finally__trusting__them,__he__took__them__back__to__the__future__with__him,__where__they__met__his__father.__Seeing__his__father__still__asleep__from__a__spell,__Prince__Takato__ran__away__from__everyone.__He__was__then__found__by__the__one__known__as__Lucas,__the__Angel__of__Darkness,__who__manipulated__him__into__thinking__he__was__alone__and__hated__the__world.__Now__the__boy__is__changed__into__a__man__of__sorrow__and__evil,__known__as__Shadow__Warrior:__Xero.__Can__the__Brother__Soldiers__bring__him__back__to__his__old__self?_

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 88

Shadow Warrior is floating in the heart of the Jakozuishou. The Angel of Darkness is watching over him, very pleased.

"Finally, the time has come to plunge this world into darkness," he snickers. "I am Lucas, the Angel of Darkness."

Prometheus and Athena are watching the Black Crystal grow in the city. Energy from a portal is passing dark energy from the future.

"The Dark Gate is getting bigger by the second," Athena comments.

"I wonder if they've found Timmy yet," Prometheus wonders.

"If they can't get Timmy back, the portal between worlds will open all the way, and Chaos Inferno will become this planet!"

Battle against the Shadow: The Angel of Retribution and the Angel of Darkness

The Brother's are on a floating platform right below the opening of the gateway. Above them, Shadow Warrior is hovering at the entrance.

"Jakozuishou, it is time," he calls out.

Purple lightning then strikes down to each of the six Black Crystal pillars.

"The Dark Gate shall open immediately!" he proclaims. "Angel of Darkness, send me the power of the Jakozuishou. I will take it in and then destroy this world."

"If you do that you'll die!" Silent Warrior yells.

"Darkness is everything to me. Death is preferable to living in a place where no one loves me."

"But you're not alone son!"

The others call out Timmy's name, but Shadow Warrior ignores them.

"You all couldn't possibly understand what I feel," he says.

"But we do understand," Silent Warrior insists.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Shadow Warrior blasts the soldiers with his power. He then looks directly at Silent Warrior.

"Since you're so annoying, I'll finish you off first," he says.

He charges a powerful blast and shoots it at Silent Warrior. Before it connects, Yellow LightStar jumps in the way and takes the blow.

"I don't understand; why would you do such a thing?" Shadow Warrior asks. "People don't just sacrifice themselves for others."

"Any of us would sacrifice ourselves for Silent Warrior," Dark Sabre says. "He is an important friend to us."

"That's a stupid reason."

"You're our friend too," Dark Warrior says.

"We'd do the same thing for you," Dark Knight confirms.

"You're calling me an important friend?" Shadow Warrior asks.

"We couldn't live without you," Silent Warrior says, holding Yellow LightStar. "You, as an individual, are someone important, and we can't afford to lose you."

"And you are loved more than anyone," Yellow LightStar says weakly.

The guys start calling out his name again, and Shadow Warrior becomes very confused.

"Ignore the Brother Soldiers' nonsense," Lucas' voice says. "Truth is within the darkness of all things. I shall send you the power of the Jakozuishou."

He then starts sending Shadow Warrior more dark power.

"Timmy, don't be influenced by the negative power!" Yellow LightStar calls out.

"I see things clearly now," he speaks calmly. "This world will be changed to darkness, and anyone who tries to stop me will be killed."

He then unleashes a storm of dark power against everyone.

_"__You__'__ll__have__to__face__many__difficulties,__"_ Silent Warrior remembers Lady Tokimi saying. _"__You__won__'__t__be__able__to__fight__them__unless__your__love__is__strong__and__true.__If__the__two__of__you__do__not__keep__a__strong__bond__between__yourselves,__there__will__be__no__chance__of__defeating__the__enemy.__"_

Yellow LightStar also remembers the words of her future self. She reaches out for Silent Warrior's hand and he takes it.

"I will bury this world in darkness!" Shadow Warrior cries.

"I know I can save Timmy," Silent Warrior says, getting up with Yellow LightStar. "I'll save you right now and take away all of the evil energy that possesses you."

"Let us overcome this trial with our combined strength," Yellow LightStar suggests.

Silent Warrior grabs the Phoenix emblem on his chest, and the Dark Crystal then appears and begins to glow.

"The Zinzuishou's energy is nothing compared to the Jakozuishou's!" Shadow Warrior states.

He then unleashes more dark power towards Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar.

"Avalon, Zinzuishou Power!"

A strong glow begins to come from the Dark Crystal, and the dark energy breaks around Silent Warrior. Suddenly, a bright flash blinds everyone.

In the future, a glow forms around the sleeping Lord Katsuhito.

Back at the portal, Shadow Warrior shields his eyes because the light is too much. When the light fades, he looks at Silent Warrior to see that an angelic figure with shimmering black wings is standing in his place. The others look up as well to see that Silent Warrior is now dressed in samurai style black armor that has a red star on the front and black angelic wings on his back. He has a headband that reaches down to his ankles on, that has the sign of Virtue shimmering in gold n the front, and kanjis of the others on the tips. On both shoulders is the Crest of Hope (a crest that looks like a sun sitting on top of a trapezoid). On his back is the Sword of Power. Silent Warrior has become Lord Katsuhito. Yellow LightStar has also changed into Lady Tokimi.

"TK, you must remember your childhood, and me, Lord Katsuhito, your father," Katsuhito says. "It is time to remember the good."

Katsuhito lifts his hands to his chest, and the star on the armor begins to shine brightly. It then opens to reveal the Dark Crystal, which is also the shape of a star. As it shines, the black diamond on Xero's head begins to glimmer.

"Remember when you fell in the rain that day?" he asks. "I told you not to run, but you did anyways and then you fell. You asked me to help you up and I said no. You then yelled that you hated me and asked your mother to help you up. She said that you could do it yourself. The reason we didn't help you was because we wanted you to become strong on your own, and not depend on us every time something happens."

Shadow Warrior starts to remember, and says his parents name very softly.

"Love-starved child, do not be deceived by such words!" Lucas' voice says again.

A beam shoots out from the gateway and swallows up Shadow Warrior, Lady Tokimi, and Lord Katsuhito.

"Do not let them change you," the voice continues. "One who is born alone always dies alone; it's the facts of life."

"That isn't correct," Katsuhito says.

"Don't let him trick you!" Lady Tokimi calls out.

"I was always alone!" Shadow Warrior yells out.

He turns the anger into hated and blasts the two with his dark power.

"Prince Takato, you must leave this place or else you'll be killed," Katsuhito continues.

"You'll die too if you stay here," he retorts.

"My life means nothing, TK. As long as you are safe, I am happy. Everyone gets mad at their parents, and sometimes wants to be alone and run away. You must stand up to these hardships and weather them out."

He then holds up the Dark Crystal and it begins to shine again. Shadow Warrior's mind is then filled with all the memories of spending time with the guys, Ashley, and the two cats.

"You are not alone," the image of TJ says to him.

The image of TJ then turns into Lord Katsuhito, and Shadow Warrior finally realizes the connection.

"I feel so warm," Shadow Warrior says. "What is this feeling?"

"What you are feeling is the warmth of love," Katsuhito replies.

"But why am I feeling it?"

"Because we love you," Lady Tokimi answers.

Shadow Warrior closes his eyes, and the black diamond shatters as the sign of Virtue shines through.

"I am loved by everyone…"

The tornado of darkness dissipates, and the guys look up to see Lord Katsuhito and Lady Tokimi holding Timmy. Lord Katsuhito and Yellow LightStar then revert back to Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar, and everyone is relived that Timmy is back to normal.

"Thank you everyone," Timmy says, awakening. "I finally understand that I'm not alone. You're all here for me, no matter what."

"That's right," Silent Warrior says. "Lord Katsuhito and Lady Tokimi care about you more than anyone else."

Silent Warrior smiles, and then collapses.

"Oh no, TJ is weak because he used the full power of the Zinzuishou," Timmy cries.

"Don't worry about me Timmy, I'll be fine."

The ground then begins to shake, and everyone looks around.

"What's happening?" Yellow LightStar asks.

The red-winged Angel of Darkness then appears and everyone gasps.

"The loss of the Shadow Warrior Xero doesn't matter because the gate is already open," he shouts. "The world will be destroyed, and you all will die with it!"

Lucas then lifts up the Lyger Xero and begins his attack. Dark energy courses through the gate and begins to spread through the city. Athena and Prometheus are watching with horror.

"If we don't stop him, the world will be gone!" Dark Blade says.

A bright light shines, and the darkness goes away from the soldiers. Everyone looks to see that Silent Warrior is holding the Dark Crystal again.

"You've bashed us, attacked us, and now you say you're going to destroy this planet? I don't think so buster! I'm going to stop you right now in the name of Neo Avalon!"

Silent Warrior gets up and starts walking towards the angel.

"Using the crystal uses too much of your power," Dark Sabre calls out.

"Please, don't do this TJ," Dark Blade yells.

"The Zinzuishou's power is nothing!" Lucas yells.

He then points the sword at Silent Warrior, and he is engulfed in a dark storm.

"Silent Warrior!" Dark Warrior cries.

The storm then breaks up again, and Lord Katsuhito appears again. This time, however, he is not dressed in the armor. Instead, he is in a black button down shirt with a white shirt underneath. He is wearing black pants and black boots. He is holding the Lyger Xero of the future, and the Sword of Destruction. He still has the black wings which are silver tipped, and are coming out of a long black overcoat.

"You; what are you doing here?" Lucas asks. "I can't believe you've become…"

"Yes, it is I, Lucas, the Angel of Retribution: Angel Katsuhito."

_[1000__Words__by__Koda__Kumi__starts]_

Everyone is shocked that Silent Warrior is a real angel, and Lucas is enraged.

"TJ is an angel too?" Dark Warrior ponders.

"The Chosen One is an angel, a demon, and a human," Dark Blade comments. "Interesting!"

Lucas hurls an attack wave at Angel Katsuhito. The Angel of Retribution throws his own power back, and there is a clash.

"Now that the Dark Gate is open, the Zinzuishou is powerless!" Lucas laughs.

Angel Katsuhito continues to struggle against the power of the Black Crystal, but refuses to give in.

"I can help him," Dark Warrior says. "_Ye__lord!__Mask__of__flesh__and__bone,__flutter__of__wings,__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__Man!__Truth__and__temperance,__upon__this__sinless__wall__of__dreams.__Disintegrate,__you__black__dog__of__Rondanini!__Look__upon__yourself__with__horror__and__tear__out__your__own__throat!__Angelic__Creation!__"_

As usual, Dark Warrior's transparent silver wings appear. A holy symbol then appears below Lord Katsuhito, and seems to give him additional strength.

"You are foolish to resist!" Lucas cackles.

Timmy notices that his father is still struggling against the Angel of Darkness.

"This is my entire fault Ashley," he cries. "If only I hadn't lost the Zinzuishou from the future…"

As a tear slides off of Timmy's cheek, it stops in midair and starts to shine.

"I understand now," he says. "The crystal didn't disappear, it went into my body!"

The tear forms into the Zinzuishou, and Yellow LightStar notices its glow.

"Timmy, don't even think about it," she says.

"Everyone has already risked their lives for me. Even TJ, as his true self, the Angel of Retribution, is having a hard time."

"Then we will help out too," the guys say, getting up.

"Please Dark Crystal, grant me the power to protect and save my friends!"

As Timmy talks to the crystal, he transforms into his Prince Takato clothes and floats up to Angel Katsuhito. Angel Katsuhito notices, and smiles at his son.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Star Power!"

The guys each hold up their daggers, and Yellow LightStar her Astral Sword, and their power flies to Angel Katsuhito.

"_My__right__hand__is__the__stone__that__bridges__worlds.__My__left__hand__is__the__blade__that__binds__reality.__The__black-haired__shepherd__is__hung__from__a__chair.__Stratus__clouds__come,__and__I__strike__down__the__ibis!__Demonic__Destruction__number__89:__Hoyoku__no__Jomon:__Gate__of__Phoenix__Wings!__"_

The fiery glow of the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge outlines Angel Katsuhito, and the fire bird surrounds his body.

"Neo Avalon Zinzuishou Power!" Prince Takato calls out.

_"_Beat of a mighty heart, spire, dark crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle! Angelic Creation number 88: _Kaze__no__Kizu!__"_

Prince Takato uses his Dark Crystal while Angel Katsuhito powers up the Lyger Zero and focuses everyone's energy into its blade. He then releases a powerful wave towards Lucas.

"Two Dark Crystals and another Lyger Zero? This is unheard of!"

The Angel of Darkness is consumed by the light from the Dark Crystal and the Lyger Xero, and is obliterated. The Jakozuishou is also then consumed and destroyed. The Lyger Xero that Lucas was holding then disappears in a glimmer of light.

_[End__Song]_

"Are we dead?" TJ asks Timmy.

"If we are, it's all worth it," he responds.

_"__You__are__not__dead,__"_ Lord Katsuhito says to them. _"__You__both__used__your__power,__wishing__to__save__the__other.__You__saved__the__present__and__the__future;__good__job.__The__black__bladed__Sword__of__Destruction,__the__Lyger__Xero,__is__gone,__for__now,__but__I__'__m__sure__you__will__be__able__to__summon__it__again__when__the__time__is__right.__Thank__you__for__all__your__hard__work.__"_

TJ then awakes to find himself in Yellow LightStar's arms. Timmy wakes up too, and everyone is glad he is ok. The dark gate dissolves, and Prometheus and Athena rejoice.

Later in the park, everyone is gathered to say goodbye to Timmy.

"Goodbye Styve, tell me my fortune one of these days. Thanks for the help on my homework Rese. Damon, thanks for all the great meals."

"Don't wet your bed anymore," Tyrone says.

"I won't uncle Ty; we'll play again, I'm sure of it."

Timmy then looks at TJ, and the two just stare at each other.

"Go ahead and do it," Ashley says.

Timmy runs and jumps into TJ's arms.

"Goodbye Papi," he says. "Thank you for everything."

Timmy then hugs Ashley and whispers in her ear "thank you too mama," but she's not too sure that she hears him correctly. Timmy then activates the key and leaves to go back to Virtue.

In the future, Virtue is back to normal, and the people are alive and well. Timmy arrives, dressed in his appropriate prince attire, and finds his parents, sister, and the eight Brother Warriors waiting for him. He goes up to his mother and father and kneels before them. Lord Katsuhito then picks up and hugs him.

"Welcome home Prince Takato Davis-Katsuhito, welcome home."


	30. Preview to a New Season

"Today's 'Silent Warrior: Revolution' is a special preview for the next season! Scenes from the new season are going to be popping up everywhere!"

"TJ, there are also rumors of a new main character."

"That's right Styve…wait WHAT? Silent Warrior: Revolution: Preview to a new Season!"

_The opening to the episode features the first four openings in a split screen format. The music is the Revolution/Resurrection opening theme song._

Silent Warrior: Revolution

Episode 89

"Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

The guys are at the Masaki Shrine, talking about the events they've gone through so far. As the transformation is being shown, TJ is talking in the background.

"Hi, I'm Tim Davis, also known as Prince Takato of Avalon. I'm Silent Warrior, the soldier of truth and justice. I'm also the Chosen One known as the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, and Lord Takato-Katsuhito, the Angel of Retribution, but that won't happen again for quite some time."

Preview to a new Season

The transformation ends, and the scene shifts to a grassy area with trees in it. In one of the trees, two character's shadows are seen holding a red crystal.

"Who are those two who suddenly appeared?" TJ asks.

"You're always so out of it," Styve responds. "I don't see how you're our leader."

In the next scene, a figure in a lab coat with glasses is seen looking over some test tubes.

"Could they be the new enemy Rese?" TJ asks him.

"They possibly could be," he responds.

"A new enemy and those two mysterious figures," Damon starts. "I think we're in for some good times."

"I'm not so sure," Tyrone comments. "And those two, could they be more Brother Soldiers?"

"You mean more besides us?" Styve wonders.

"I'm sure Dark Shark's Eye would know," TJ says.

They then think back to when they met him in the fog.

"Those who break the taboo and go to the doors of time and space shall be punished," Dark Shark's Eye says sternly.

"He could possibly know," Tyrese suggests.

"Does he have a connection to the other two?" Tyrone asks.

"Prometheus probably scouted the new ones like he did with us four," TJ says strongly.

TJ then thinks back to when he first met the cat.

"Wow, you can talk; that's so cool!" TJ says in the memory. "I could make so much money off of you at the circus. A talking miniature lion thing: that's a crowd pleasure right there."

"I'm not a circus animal, I'm here to guide you," Prometheus says. "Take this pinion and say Phoenix Transform!"

"Phoenix Transform!"

Utilizing the bracelet and necklace given to him by Prometheus, TJ holds up his right fist and flames come out of the bracelet. We then see his face and he blinks twice, then closes his eyes as a rain of fire comes down on him. His necklace glows and then his hands, chest, and feet. When the light fades, he has on gloves, boots and a chest plate with a phoenix on it inside a circle. His forehead then glows and a phoenix bird flies into it, creating a headband with a Phoenix on it. His ending pose is him with his fist in the air and a red moon behind him. His uniform consists of black boots, black pants with a red stripes on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the Phoenix inside a gold circle, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with another Phoenix on it. On his back is the Phoenix with the wings stretched out over his shoulder blades.

"Wow, this is way cooler than DarkStar," he says. "Wait till I show my friends!"

"We weren't scouted," Styve yells, breaking TJ's thoughts. "We were chosen by destiny."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Then maybe they came from the future like Timmy."

Memories of Timmy's first appearance then pop into their heads.

"Where did you come from?" TJ asks.

"My name is Takato," Timmy responds.

"But Lady Tokimi didn't say anything about more soldiers," Tyrese speaks up. "Or maybe she couldn't because it could change the timeline?"

"Who can they be then?" Damon ponders.

"I'm sure they're probably friends or loyal fans," TJ says.

"If they were, wouldn't they have shown themselves?" Tyrese interrupts.

"Not exactly…then maybe they are the enemy?"

"We already know the guy with the Marcy glasses is the enemy."

Styve then remembers a dream he had about running from a monster. He pulls out his transformation dagger, but the monster knocks it away.

"Maybe the enemy is a demon again," he says.

He then thinks of the Youkai Demon Knights.

"Demons from the Dark Kingdom and Lord Yggdrasil?" TJ asks.

"What about a Cardian then?" Damon asks, thinking of Rockna and Mondo.

"How about a Droido from Chaos Inferno?" Tyrone suggests, thinking of Emerald Weapon and her henchmen.

"No, it's not any of them, it's a new enemy," Tyrese states.

"How do those other two fit in?" TJ asks, going back to the figures. "Perhaps they'll be like Yellow LightStar and come in the nick of time."

He then thinks back to the very first enemy he fought, and how Yellow LightStar saved him by throwing her trademark card.

"Let's hope that's the case," Tyrone says.

"We shouldn't be so optimistic," Damon cuts in. "We can't let our guard down for a minute."

"I guess this means we'll need a new leader then," Styve says.

"What are you saying?" TJ asks, getting mad.

"Dark Blade!

"Dark Sabre!"

"Dark Knight!"

"Dark Warrior!"

We are now taken back to the showdown between Weapon Ruby, the Dark Ladies, and the Brother Soldiers. The guys are talking in the background as the scene plays through.

_[Begin]__[Come__with__Me__by__Koda__Kumi]_

"I remember when we fought against them at the construction site," Tyrone says. "Now that was a hard battle. We were matched power for power and skill for skill."

"Yeah, those sisters were not playing around," Damon adds.

"But eventually we came out on top and won."

Weapon Ruby approaching Silent Warrior and Timmy is then shown.

"Hello there Silent Warrior, my name is Weapon Ruby of the Dark Legion. I'm here for the boy and I'm not going to leave until I get him."

Weapon Ruby throws his attack and Silent Warrior jumps out of the way just in time.

"Silent Warrior, you can do it," Timmy says to him.

"That was tough," TJ says. "Weapon Ruby caught me off guard, and I had to protect Timmy at the same time. It wasn't fair if you ask me."

The transformation sequences of the Brothers then start showing in the background, starting with Dark Sabre and ending with Silent Warrior.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created from his will to fight, Tyrese holds his fist up, and ice swirls around it. He then opens his hand, and catches the dagger, which comes flying up from somewhere. Once he grabs it, blue light spills from it and washes over his entire body. Ice collects on his body, and then shatters, revealing a new outfit. His uniform consists of blue boots, black pants with a blue stripe on both sides of his legs, a blue, skin tight shirt with the kanji of water inside a white circle over his heart, black and blue gloves with the fingers cut out, and a blue headband with the old symbol of water on it. He also now has a cape which has the symbol of water on it as well. The sequence ends with his symbol lighting up, then a headband covering it with the original sign of ice/water, and then the pose

"I think it's time we got a new main hero around here to go against the new enemy," Styve says.

"I don't think so!" TJ yells.

"Don't worry about it TJ, just leave it to Tyrone!" Tyrone proclaims.

"Hey, that's not even funny."

"So, I finally get to replace Silent Warrior, how about that?"

"Stop it!"

"Does anyone want my spot?" Damon asks.

"No, Damon, what are you saying?"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created by his will to save his shrine and grandma, Styve holds up his fist and fire surrounds it, and then he grabs the dagger from the air. Fire bursts from it, and surrounds his body. His body then goes up in flames, and when the fire fades, he is in his new outfit . His uniform consists of red boots, black pants with a red stripe on both sides of his legs, a red, skin tight shirt with the kanji of fire inside a black circle over his heart, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a red headband with the old symbol of fire on it. His headband covers his new symbol, revealing the old flame symbol, and he does his ending pose.

"Well, we should research who will be the best against this new enemy," Tyrese suggests.

"Oh no Rese, not you too!" TJ cries.

"And why not him?" Damon asks.

"I'd rather have my teeth pulled then go through all that," Tyrone complains. "How about we settle this with a game of Texas Hold'em?"

"I'm horrible at poker," TJ cries.

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created by his will of believing in himself, Damon holds his fist up, and lightning surges around it. He then grabs the dagger out of the air. Lightning bolts strike him, and he turns into a pure light. The light flashes, and then makes up his new uniform. His uniform consists of green boots, black pants with a green stripe on both sides of his legs, a green, skin tight shirt with the kanji of lightning inside a white circle over his heart, black and green gloves with the fingers cut out, and a green headband with the old symbol of lightning on it. His new sign of lightning appears, followed by a headband covering it up with the old symbol.

"Then how about arm wrestling?" Damon suggests.

"There's no way we'd beat you Damon." TJ says.

"How about astrology?" Styve asks. "In the future I see nothing but good things for me!"

"Your predictions are never accurate."

"Let's decide by a game of chess," Tyrese speaks.

"What's chess?"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created from his will to fight, Tyrone holds his fist up as power surges through it. He then grabs his dagger from the air. Energy swirls around him, and then forms to his body. His outfit is then created His uniform consists of orange and black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the kanji of Justice in orange inside an orange circle over his heart, black and orange gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with the symbol of power on it. He also has a black cape that has the outline of two wings on it, which is also printed on his back. He still has the belt around his chest, and a new sword has appeared on his back, under the cape.

"Even Timmy can beat me," Styve mentions.

"My head hurts. How about we have a staring contest?" TJ suggests.

"Ok then," everyone says. "I stare at you, you stare at me; the last one to blink makes it to victory."

After a few moment of silence, TJ starts laughing.

"You guys look so serious," he says.

"If we keep doing silly things no one will take us serious," Tyrese moans.

"Why don't we decide on the new hero based on the accomplishments we've had in the past," Styve suggests.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Using the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion, a silver necklace with a small silver bird hanging from it with a miniaturized Dark Crystal in its beak, TJ grabs the pinion on his necklace, and calls out the phrase. The crystal then shimmers a radiant blackness, and energy comes from it. It then forges with his chest, and a suit of armor appears on him. Next, gauntlets cover his hands, and boots his feet. A cape then flows from his back with a black Phoenix on it, and a light shines on his forehead revealing his symbol in Japanese. It is then covered by a headband. The sequence ends with Silent Warrior posing with Ancient Avalon in the background. This transformation consists of black knight armor with a Phoenix on the front and the Dark Crystal in the center, white gloves, white boots, a white headband, and a white cape. On the cape is another black Phoenix, and under the cape, on Silent Warrior's back, is his Sword of Destruction, the Lyger Xero.

"I won't let you down," Tyrone says.

"I'm ready when you guys are," Damon adds.

"No one is taking my place as the leader!" TJ cries.

_[End]__[Come__with__Me]_

Everything is dark and purple, and everything is being destroyed.

"What's this supposed to be?" TJ asks.

"They're images of the next season," Styve replies.

More images of Styve are shown.

"Why are we only seeing you?" Damon asks. "Are you the new main character?"

"Leave it to me to make things right," he replies. "I can't help it if I'm perfect in every way."

Scenes from the talent show are shown. It then switches to him battling Aries.

"Look at me in this action series. It's too hot for TV."

TJ then remembers eating ice cream one day, during season one, and watching Styve pretend to trip to fall into Ashley's arms. Of course he misses and falls flat on his face.

"No matter what happens, I won't have to worry about top bill being taken away from me."

"If you become the main character, you'll get more laughs than TJ," Damon says. "Ok, it's my turn now."

The scene switches to Damon's first appearance when he was beating up guys in the school yard.

"The new hero should be strong…"he starts.

We then see Damon as a roller skater.

"…graceful…"

Now Damon is at Miranda's house cooking, cleaning, and doing other housework.

"…and good around the house."

We then see Damon and Tyrone fighting over the charm at Sagittarius and Libra's Charm Shop.

"Don't forget about crying over old girlfriends," Tyrone adds.

"You're one to talk," he says.

"Now it's my turn to talk."

We then see Terrific T: D.W. beating up a demon from the Dark Kingdom.

"I'm the original Brother Soldier, Terrific T: Dark Warrior!"

We then see all of Terrific T: D.W.'s promotional items.

"I was just so popular in anime, video games, movies, you name it!"

We then go to the scene where he's on top of the school bus fighting the Cardian Icarus.

"Even the kids love me! And let's not forget, I'm the only one who has magical abilities! Just look at my beautiful silver angelic wings!"

Styve then remembers when they were all sick and he made a mess of everything.

(This is the only part when we see the guys for real, sitting around talking at the shrine.)

"You must have been having an off day that time we were sick," he says.

"You were even worse than me," TJ laughs.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Damon says. "You're both the same person, literally."

"I'm not as clumsy as TJ," Tyrone pleads.

"And I'm no where near as much of a klutz as Tyrone," TJ says.

"I might not be the best fighter…" Tyrese starts.

"Uh oh, here it comes," everyone says.

"But I do think things through and make sure they'll work out."

We then see Tyrese at the computer with the demon Garoben, his debut episode.

"You didn't use the Crystal Disk?" she asks.

"That's because studying is something you do with your brain, not a machine."

We then switch to Dark Sabre and Giselle on a park bench.

"When I turn into a demon, you have to promise you'll kill me!" she proclaims.

"Giselle, the future is something you build with your own hands," Dark Sabre says. "If you give up, that'll be the end. But, if you believe, any goal can be achieved. It's a noble thing to sacrifice yourself for others, but don't you want to live this through? Don't forget about the people you'll hurt if you die…"

We then switch to everyone rushing up to Dark Sabre after transforming for the first time with the Ice Dagger.

"I know what we must do," he says to the guys.

The scene then switches to the glasses guy and a lady.

"We don't have much time looking back," he says. "The enemy is already here and getting ready."

"No, we're not moving on until I get to go," TJ cries.

We then switch to Sacred attacking Silent Warrior. The guys are standing around him, giving him power to fight against Sacred.

"Everyone, thank you," he says. "And as for you, Sacred, I won't forgive you for ruining my uniform!"

He starts to glow as he pulls out the Universal Bow.

"I am the Leader of the Youkai Demon Knights!" Sacred says. "I won't allow myself to be defeated by a brat like you."

He throws an arrow at Silent Warrior, but his own arrow pierces through it, and goes into Sacred's heart, defeating him.

"Die like the helpless twit you are!" Weapon Ruby shouts.

They are on his ship, and he has the gravity beam on full force. Struggling much, Silent Warrior gets up, and Weapon Ruby is shocked.

"You see guys; this is what being top bill is about. Silent Warrior will be the main character again."

"I think you've got a selective memory, _padre_," Styve interrupts.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not usually like that," Damon says.

"Yeah, seriously," Tyrone adds.

TJ is feasting on fried chicken, when Athena comes in and asks for some. TJ flips out and spills the whole bucket on the floor.

"He's such a pig," Styve says. "And mentally, he's the same age as Timmy."

"And his grades are not what they could be," Tyrese mentions.

"You guys are so mean to me," TJ cries.

"Shall we just lay off him today?" Tyrone asks.

"I guess," Styve complies. "Though we should have gone a little more to show him the importance of being the Chosen One."

"Hey, like a good leader, I know when I need the help of others," TJ says. "If a challenge is too much for me alone, I'll ask for help."

We go to Prince Takato and the Brother Soldiers fighting against Lord Yggdrasil.

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"When I needed to use the power of the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, it was you all who lent me your power which was enough to pierce through Lord Yggdrasil's evil."

Lucas attacking Angel Katsuhito and Prince Takato is then shown.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Star Power!"

"Neo Avalon Zinzuishou Power!"

"_Kaze__no__Kizu!__"_

"I'm so lucky I've met all of you," TJ says. "Let's put all we've got into the next season."

"But we still haven't figured out anything about the two figures," Tyrese comments.

"Don't worry Rese. In the new season we'll find out, I'm sure," Styve assures him.

"That's right, there's no point in thinking about it now," Damon says.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Tyrone adds.

"Well everyone, stay tuned for the next exciting season entitled _Silent__Warrior:__The__Phoenix__'__s__Flames!__"_


End file.
